Changes in My Life
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are childhood friends, Syaoran went back to China and Sakura changed from good to bad. Now, Syaoran is coming back, after so many years... can he change Sakura's ways? Chapter 12 is up!
1. Prologue

Changes in my Life...**  
**by: ChanChan (Chette)

** Chapter One: Prologue**

"Shaoran-kun!!!"_  
  
Little Syaoran turns to look at the voice and smile, it was his best friend. Sakura. "Hello Sakura" he said,  
Little Sakura smiles, and bows at him, "Onaiji Shaoran-kun" she said, giggling  
Little Syaoran scratch his head, "Um... What is Onaiji?" he ask,   
  
Sakura giggles and smiles, "it means "same" So if you say Hello then, when I say Onaiji which means Hello too" she said,   
  
Little Syaoran frowns, "You know that I am not good in Japanese..."  
Little Sakura smiles, "That's why I am teaching you" she said, smiling  
Little Syaoran smiles and bows, "H-Hai!" he said, blushing  
Little Sakura starts to jump "waiii!!! You just said 'YES' perfectly!!!"_

Black...

"What?..."_  
  
Little Syaoran turns to look away, he doesn't want seeing Little Sakura cry "I have to go home.. in China.."  
Little Sakura grabs Little Syaoran's arms "Why? Why do you need to go there?" she ask, tears streaming down on little Sakura's cheeks.  
  
Little Syaoran didn't turn to look at her but he held Sakura's hands, "Because I have to train..."  
Little Sakura sniffs, "Just because of that..."  
Little Syaoran sighs, "because I am .. " he turns to looked at Little Sakura and frowned, "Because I am the Future Leader of the Clan"  
  
"What is that?" she ask,  
Little Syaoran sighs, "its a Magical Clan, Sakura-chan" he said,  
Little Sakura let go of Little Syaoran's arms "I see.."  
  
"Sakura-sama..."  
  
Little Sakura and Little Syaoran, looks at the voice it was Wei. _

Wei approach them "Sakura-sama.. Master Shaoran wants you to have this" he said, as he kneeled down and gave the pink box to her.  
_  
Little Syaoran smiles, "Open it" he said,   
  
Little Sakura wiped her tears and put the Box down, she carefully opened it and gasp.. it was a stuff toy. "Thank you for the Stuff toy, Shaoran.." she said,_

Little Syaoran shakes his head, "That is not a stuff toy.." he said,_  
Little Sakura looks at him, "its not?"  
Little Syaoran smiles, "His name is Cerberus..."_

  
Black..

"Master.."_  
  
Little Syaoran sighs and nods, he picked up his little luggage and turns to look around, smiling   
  
"Let's go Master... "  
  
Little Syaoran sighs again and nods, _

_  
As he steps on the escalator... he heard his name..._

"Shaoran!!!!"_  
  
Little Syaoran turns to look around, he saw Sakura, on the bottom of the stairs "Sakura!!"  
"Don't leave me!!!" she yelled, crying  
Tears falling on Little Syaoran's face "I will come back! I promise! For you!!!"  
"Shaooooraaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!"_

  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and sits up. He wiped his sweat and sighs; he walked towards his closet and saw a brown box. He sighed and opened the box. It was full of old pictures, of him and his best friend back in Japan... Sakura.   
  
He picks one of the pictures and smiles, = its been 14 years.. Does she still remember me? = Then, he saw a necklace and picks it up "Sakura.."

He sighs, = No.. 14 years had passed.. I bet she forgotten me already, I mean what if she has boyfriend or what if she's married? = He sighs, "married. " he shakes his head, "its possible.. Since me I am just 19 years old and engaged.. So its possible for her too" 

Engaged to Meiling Li. His Cousin. He doesn't hate his cousin but he doesn't Love her. Even how many times his family telling him 'that one day you will realize that you love her' he knows that he won't. Meiling is his cousin that's it. No more.. No less..

He sighed, and picked his favorite poem book. He lay on his bed and begins to read poems. One Poem caught his eyes.. It was one of Emily Mattews.

What is a Soul Mate?_  
  
if you have found a smile that is the sweetest one you've known,  
if you have heard, within a voice, that echoes of your own,  
if you have felt a touch that stirs the longings of your heart and still can feel the closeness in the moments you're apart,  
  
if you have filled with wonder at the way two lives can blend To weave a perfect pattern that seamless, end to end,  
  
if you believe some things in life are simply meant to be,  
then you have found your soul mate,   
your heart's own Destiny_

Syaoran sighs and smiles, "Sakura.."

Japan...

"Hey! Check this out!"   
  
The girl with an auburn hair, green eyes and wearing a black leather Jacket and miniskirt turned to look at her "yah what is it?" she asked, lightning a cigarette  
  
The girl smiled, "what a corny card!" she said, laughing

The saleslady approached them "Miss! Please if you're not going to buy some cards you better go outside and can't you see that sign? no cigarettes aloud on this book store!" she said,  
  
The girl with an auburn hair smiles "No problemo" she said, she threw the cigarette at the Saleslady face   
"ah! You-"  
The girl smiled, and grabbed the collar of the saleslady's uniform "gotta problem?" she asked,  
  
The other girls were smirking  
  
"No.. No.. Just go away please.. You're disturbing the store"  
"It's the right of the customers to do what they want to do in this store right?" she ask,  
The saleslady trembles "Y-Yes but-"  
"but?"  
"Nothing.. Just please"  
  
The girl sighed and let go of the girl "Good thing I am not in a bad mood" she said, and then before exiting the store. She saw a card and picked it up. It was a card that has a poem called Soul mates. She looks at the trembling Saleslady "How much is this?" she ask,  
  
"It's for free! Just go away" she said,   
The girl smiled, "Thanks" she said, 

"Way to go Sakura-sama!"  
  
Sakura smirked, and turned to look at the store "I'll show them.. The next time" she said, riding on her motorcycle   
"Yeah! Next time it will be fun!" the guy said, winking at her  
"Pathetic George don't you there wink at me" she said,  
"oooh Sakura is very very bad,"  
  
Sakura growled and picked up the box of her cigarettes in her pocket then threw it at George "It's Sakura-sama Dummy!" he said,  
  
"ouch.."  
  
  
Kinomoto's house..  
  
Sakura went straightly on her room and when she is in the room, she closed the door and picked the card on her pocket, she glance on the stuff animal and raise her eyebrows "What's the matter with you?" she ask,  
  
Cerberus shakes his head, "I am not feeling well.." he said,  
Sakura sighs, "Fine.." she said, sitting  
Cerberus flew to her side, "Feed me..." he said,  
Sakura growled at him, "You're not a baby anymore!" she yelled,  
Cerberus sighs, "you changed.."  
Sakura smiled, "It's making me happy"  
Cerberus crossed his paws, "ever since your parents died.."  
Sakura glared at Cerberus "Don't start!"  
Cerberus sighed "You changed, are you really happy with your life now?" he ask,  
Sakura sighed, she stand up and walks to the door "Just stay there and I'll bring some food"

  
After a few minutes..

Sakura looks at Cerberus eating, she frown remembering what Cerberus just said, = so what if I changed? I don't want to cry anymore.. I don't want to lose anyone anymore.. All the people who I really love.. Were taken away from me.. = Sakura shake her head, "I don't want to become the Sakura they used to know.. I changed.. And I am the new Sakura.. And I don't care if people hate me for this.. I don't care" she said,  
  
"Sakura? Are you saying something?" Cerberus ask  
  
Sakura shook her head, and looks at the card.. 

**_My Father..  
My Mother..  
Shaoran..._**

**_I hate my life..  
I really hate my life..._**

China..  
  
"Xiaolang"  
Syaoran looks at his mother "Yes Mom?"  
Mrs.Yelan smiles, "You and Meiling will go to Japan" she said,  
Syaoran eyes widening "A-are you serious?" he ask,  
Mrs. Li smiles, "yes I am"  
Syaoran controlled his emotions "Why?" he ask,  
  
Mrs Li smiles, "Well.. The Elders thought that you need a vacation, from your training. Your sister suggested that you will study in Japan.. And Meiling wants to go" she said, "Do you have a particular place you want to visit in Japan?" she ask,  
  
Syaoran smiles, "Yes Mom"  
Mrs. Li smiles, "Where?"  
  
Syaoran close his eyes, and saw Little Sakura smiling 

"Tomoeda.."  
  
  
To be Continued.. 

Hello! This is ChanChan (formally known as 'ChetteTeng') teehee yeah! Another series huh? ohohohohohho well I hope you like this story as much as you like my other stories 

remember.. this is just the prologue

  
GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!!!


	2. Memories and Surprises

Hakubi_Ryoko - oh my.. @.@_  
  
Lenna, Nelly and Kyra - clam down! er I mean calm down ;.; oh um.. where's the next chapter of  
your fanfic? Someone EMAILED me asking if when will you put the next chapter?!?! ^.^ please check my page  
onegai?  
  
Lizzy - *bows* please visit it ^^_

Deena - thank you^^ please check my other fanfics ^^_  
Dana- of course! oh yeah Seven worlds is UP!!!  
Emily-chan - actually Sakura is NOT EVIL. she just experienced lots of suffering.. eversince Syaoran Left her..  
Anime rose - congratulations on your awards! ^^  
_

Changes in my Life...**  
**by: ChanChan (Chette)

**  
Chapter Two: Memories and Surprises**

Syaoran can't sleep. Tomorrow is the day that he will come back to Japan. He sits up and looks at the moon, all he can see is Little Sakura smiling (*^^oooh*). Syaoran smiles remembering the first time he met her...

_ Little Syaoran sighs, he is alone again. His sister Fuutie left him on the park because she's going to the mall. "Why does she have to leave me anyway?" he asks, frowning, and then suddenly he felt a very nice presence. He looks around, trying to locate the aura, = where is that aura? = He ask, his self then his eyes stopped at a little girl on the swing, he narrowed his eyes and approach her._

"You"

The girl looks at him, "Yes?" _  
"Um. atata desu ka?" he ask,   
The girl looks at him.._

Silence..

Then the girl started to Laugh, "hahahahaha!!!" she said, holding her stomach_  
Little Syaoran glares at her, "nan ni sonna ni machigatta?" he ask, crossing his arms_

The little girl continues to giggle, _  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!?!" he yells, at her  
The girl looks at him, "You" she said, still smiling  
Little Syaoran looks away, disgust in his face "What's so funny about me?" he ask,  
The little girl smiles and sits on the swing "You're not Japanese neh?" she ask,   
Little Syaoran looks at her, "So?" he ask,  
The little girl smiles again and taps the swing "Why don't you sit?" she ask,  
Little Syaoran looks at the swing and sits on it,_

Silence..

"Why did you laugh hard earlier?" Little Syaoran ask, still frowning_  
The Little girl looks at him, "Because you pronounce the word wrong" she said,  
Little Syaoran sighs, "Like I said, I am not a Japanese person" he said,  
The girl smiles, "It pronounce, A-nata desu ka?" she said, "Meaning who are you?" she added, smiling  
Little Syaoran pouts "Like I said, I am not a Japanese person" he said again,  
The little girl taps his hand "Repeat after me.. A-na-ta" she said,  
Little Syaoran sighs, "A..na..ta" he said,  
  
The little girl smiles, and starts to move her swing "that's good.. Anata means You.. Sometimes its called Darling also or Honey" she said,  
  
Little Syaoran blush, "What?"  
  
"Yup.. And the other one..'nani sonna ni machigatta?' that's the right pronunciation, meaning what's so funny?" she said,   
  
Little Syaoran nods, "Well I am Chinese and I just went here for a vacation" he said,  
"You want me to teach you some Japanese words?" she said, looking at him  
Little Syaoran turns his head and looks at her, "Really?" he ask,  
The little girl smiles, "My name is Kinomoto Sakura" she said, smiling  
"Li Xiaolang or Li Syaoran" Little Syaoran said, "call me Li" he added, _

Sakura frowns, "Can I call you Shaoran?" she ask, in a cute voice_  
Little Syaoran nods, "NO" he said,   
Sakura blinks and sighs "Okay... Li"_

Syaoran smiles, and shakes his head. He was so rude at her... That time.

"Shaoran!" _  
Little Syaoran saw Little Sakura approaching him, he glares at her "Don't call me Shaoran!" he yells,  
"Okay Li" Little Sakura said, frowning   
"That's fine" he said,  
"You want to play Hide and Seek?" she ask,  
Little Syaoran shakes his head, "I don't want that game.. It's boring" he said,  
Little Sakura pouts "Please?" she ask,_  
Little Syaoran sighs, "Okay fine" he said,

  
Syaoran stand up and approach the window, = she's no ordinary girl.. =

_  
Little Syaoran looks everywhere, but he couldn't find Sakura. His heart begins to beat faster. = What if something happened to her? = He ask, his self "Kinomoto!!!"_

"Kinomoto where are you! I don't want to play Hide and seek anymore!" he yells, _  
"Kinomoto you win!" he yells, _

Then...

"I am here!!" Little Sakura said, accidentally pushed little Syaoran on the cliff.. "Oh no!!!"_  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"SHAORAN!!!!!!!!!"  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_  
_Syaoran walks towards his closet and opens it, he picked a box and opened it. He picked the flower crown that was made by her...  
  
  
"Kinomoto." Little Syaoran said, he noticed that Little Sakura is crying "Don't cry, he said, trying to stand up _ but he can't. "Ouch"_

Little Sakura shakes her head, "It was my fault.." she said, crying_  
  
Little Syaoran sighs, "no its not.. But we better go home" he said, looking at the top "if Only I can stand.. I can get us out of here" he said,_

Little Sakura looks at him, "I can help" she said,_  
Little Syaoran looks at her, "How?"_

Little Sakura closed her eyes, and puts her little hands on Little Syaoran's legs. Little Syaoran eyes widening when he saw a light and a form of a card appeared in Sakura's hands. Little by Little, Syaoran could feel his wounds were getting healed.. he looks at her 

The light fades and Little Sakura fainted.._  
Syaoran catch her and let her sleep on his lap._

After a few seconds, he fell asleep too...  
  
when he woke up, he noticed that there was something on his head. He picks it and saw leaves and flowers were combined to form a flower crown. He looks around and saw didn't see Sakura. He stands up, wondering about his leg then he remembered Little Sakura healed his wounds. He walks and exited the little cave and saw Little Sakura sitting in the center of the flowers. He smiles, looking at her. He picks the flower crown and approaches her. 

"Kinomoto?" _  
Little Sakura smiles at him, "You're awake Li-kun" she said,   
  
Little Syaoran nods, he sits beside her. He looks at her and then at the crown, He hesitantly puts the crown on Little Sakura's head. _

"Hoe?" she ask, looking at him_  
Little Syaoran looks away, "You deserve the crown not me" he said,  
Little Sakura smiles, and puts another crown on Little Syaoran's head "Here's the other one" she said,   
Little Syaoran looks at her,   
Little Sakura nods, "We both deserve to have a crown.. Since we did a good job last night" she said,  
Little Syaoran nods, "Yeah for a 7 years old girl, you can think good ways" he said,   
Little Sakura smiles, "Well not just me.. You're good too" she said,  
Little Syaoran sighs, "I wonder if our families were worried about us right now?" he ask,  
Little Sakura continues to pick some flowers, "Li?"   
Little Syaoran looks at her, "Yes?"  
Little Sakura looks up in the sky, "You called me Sakura last night" she said,  
Little Syaoran nods, "Yeah so?" he ask,  
Little Sakura looks at him, "can I call you Shaoran now?" she ask,   
Little Syaoran looks down_

"I mean.. You're not a stranger to me anymore.. Li.. You're my friend now.. For me... so I want to call your first name" she said, 

Little Syaoran looks at her, "You don't consider me as a cold hearted person?" he ask, "You want to be my friend?" he ask again,

Little Sakura nods, "Yes"

"Why?" he ask,_  
  
"Because you're a special person Shaoran.. Sometimes you don't feel that you're special but you are.. Especially to me" she said, smiling_

  
Syaoran shakes his head, he can't wait.. For tomorrow. He wants to see her again.

  
Airport (Hong Kong)

"Be careful Xiaolang" Mrs. Li said, hugging her one and only son  
"Don't worry Auntie.. Wei is with us" Meiling said, smiling  
  
Mrs.Li smiles, "Remember Xiaolang.. 5 months vacation, then after that.. You have to go home and be the leader of the Clan" he said,

Syaoran nods, "Ma... can I talk to you privately?" he ask,   
Mrs. Li looks confused but nodded,  


The others left the two of them; they were in the VIP room since the Li's were very special family in China.

"What is it my Son?" she ask,  
  
Syaoran looks at her, "Mom, you mentioned me going back here to become the leader of the clan.. Which means, after this vacation.. I have to-"

Mrs. Li nods, "marry Meiling" she said,  
  
Syaoran frowns, and looks away

"What's wrong?" she ask,  
Syaoran sighs, "Mom, you know that I don't Love Meiling and she's just a c-"  
  
Mrs. Li smiles, "Just like me and your father! At first I hate your father because he is my cousin.. But I learned to Love him" she said,

Syaoran sighs, "But Ma.. What if I met someone and fell in love with her?" he ask,  
Mrs.Li nods, "that's why you're prohibited to look for someone" she said,  
Syaoran sighs, "Is there anything that I can do.. So that I won't have to marry Meiling?" he ask,  
Mrs.Li nods, "There is one way.." she said,  
Syaoran looks at her "What is it?"  
Mrs Li frowns, "I have to talk to the elders about it.. I forgot the other way.. But I am sure there is" she said,  
Syaoran groans,

  
Airplane..

Meiling excuse herself; she said she needs to go to the restroom. Syaoran looks at Wei = this is my chance = he sits besides Wei and looks at him, "Have you found what school is she studying?" he ask,

Wei looks at his master and nods, "Tomoeda High, Xiaolang-sama" he said,  
Syaoran smiles, "Thank you so much Wei" he said,   
"Master.. why are you so eager to meet Sakura-san again?" he ask,  
Syaoran blush, "Well I miss her. Since she's my best friend" he said,   
"I see.."  
  
Syaoran looks away, "I just want to see her.. Mochiron (of course)" he said, practicing Japanese languages, ever since he return in China. He focuses on his training, studies and of course his self study in Japanese words. Because he knows that someday he and Sakura will meet again,

"I wonder what would be her face after so many years Wei.." he said,  
Wei smiles, "Sakura-san is very beautiful.. so I expect her just the same" he said,   
Syaoran nods, and remembers another memory..

_  
Little Syaoran and Little Sakura were walking on the street, when suddenly Sakura ask him to teach her some Chinese words. _

"Okay.. Since you teach me Japanese words.. I'll teach you Chinese words" Little Syaoran said,_  
Little Sakura smiles, "okie" _

Little Syaoran grabs Little Sakura and both went to the Penguin Park. They went inside the Penguin and Little Syaoran started to teach her some Chinese words...

"I see.." Little Sakura said,_  
"Yes.. When you hear 'Wo' it means 'I' and 'ni' is 'you'" he said,  
Little Sakura nods, "Wo" she said, pointing at herself "ni" she said, pointing at Little Syaoran  
"Yes but Ni is pronounce Ne" he said,  
Little Sakura nods, "Okay,"  
Little Syaoran smiles, "Pengyou" he said, pointing his self and then Little Sakura  
"What's that?" Little Sakura ask,  
"means friend, in Cantonese it's different" Little Syaoran said,  
Little Sakura nods, "how will you say that in Cantonese?" she ask,  
"hmm.. Bahngyauh" he said,  
"Ba.. what?" Little Sakura ask,  
  
Little Syaoran shakes his head, "Never mind that" he said, "Let's see.. What else.. oh Aisyi means Love" he said,   
  
Little Sakura smiles, "So.. Wo Aisyi ni means I Love you?" she ask, her eyes are sparkling  
  
Little Syaoran blush and coughs, "Yeah, but you can also say 'Wo Ai Ni' which means I love you too" Syaoran blush "I mean, it's means Love too" he said,_  


Syaoran smiles, and sighs _= I wanna see you .. Sakura.. =_

Japan..

Sakura and her gang were spending their time on the top of the Building. She picked her cigarette on her pocket and light the other one And starts to smoke. 

George smile looking at her, standing there.. She is like a goddess. Beautiful, sexy.. her boyfriend will definitely be called the 'lucky guy' 

"Sakura-sama" 

Sakura looked at the voice, "Yes Misha?" she asks,  
"Where are we going tonight? I mean.. I miss all those fun parties we have"   
Sakura noticed George is staring at her legs "You're a pervert George" she yells, throwing a paper to him  
"ouch,"

Sakura shakes her head; she looks up into the sky and looks at Misha "Let's see how about tomorrow then? I promised my cousin to help her go to some stupid mall later" she said, 

"Oh okay Sakura-sama" she said, "Tomorrow then"

Apartment 301  
  
Syaoran opened his apartment door and yelled happily "We are finally here!"   
Meiling smirks, "What's so special about this place anyway?" she ask,  
Syaoran runs towards his room, and looks around "Oh I miss this place" he said, 

Meiling sighs, "well shall we start unpacking things now?" she ask, "and Wei can you pick those school uniforms of ours at that school er.. What's the name of the school again Xiaolang?" Meiling ask, "Xiaolang! Xiaolang! Are you listening to me?"

Syaoran smiles, "I'll be right back! I'm just going to take a walk" he said, leaving them  
"Wait Xiaolang I am coming-" Meiling sighs, "why is he happy anyway?" she ask  
"I don't know Meiling-sama" Wei said, smiling

  
Syaoran runs towards the familiar street, but he was surprised when he saw a burn house. His heart beating fast "no.."  
"Sir.. Sumimasen (excuse me) but.. May I help you?"   
Syaoran looked at the old man, "Um.. Where are the family Kinomoto?" he ask,  
"Well.. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko are already dead" he said, sadly  
Syaoran frowns, "What about Touya-san and Sakura-chan?" he ask,  
The Old man sighs and shakes his head, "Gomen ne (sorry) but.. I don't know where they are" he said,  
Syaoran sighs, "Shimpai wa irimasen (there's no need to worry)" he said, smiling sadly

Syaoran sighs, walking away from the street _= at least, I will see tomorrow.. at school =_ he said, then he looked up into the sky, "but I want to see her right now.. I want -"

"HEY WATCH WHERE YA GOING BAKA! (stupid)" 

Syaoran stopped and looked at the guy, riding a motorcycle, He sighed and let him pass. But the guy stopped his motorcycle and pulled off his helmet, he approached Syaoran "You there"

Syaoran looks at him, "Yes?" he ask,  
"You're new here am I right?" he ask,   
Syaoran nods,   
"Well.. You cannot pass this street.. Without" he said, smiling rubbing his hands "O-ka-ne (money)" he said,   
Syaoran glares at him, "really?" he ask,  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" the guy yells,  
Syaoran smirks, "I didn't know that the streets of Japan are like toll gates now" he said, crossing his arms  
"if you can't pay then too bad" he said, clenching his fist  
Syaoran smirks "Will see about that" he said, 

  
After a few minutes, Syaoran is back on the apartment. He sits and sighs sadly,   
"Master?"   
Syaoran looks and shakes his head, "I didn't see Sakura.." he said, sighing again  
"its okay master.. you will see her tomorrow" Wei said,  
"speaking of tomorrow.. did you get the uniform-"  
Wei sighs and nods, "As a matter of fact..."

"I HATE THIS UNIFORM!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran and Wei look at Meiling, wearing the Uniform. it was one of those formal uniforms, long white collar, with white neck tie, red long sleeve blouse, and a green long skirt up to her feet. Syaoran controlled his smile and looks at her, "looks nice" he said,  
  
"ITS NOT!" Meiling yells, crying, "Why do we have to go in that school? Xiaolang?" she ask,  
  
_= Because of Sakura dummy =_ Syaoran thought "Um.. I just want to go there.. but if you really hate that school, then why don't you transfer? I mean, its okay with me" he said, 

"And leave you with all those girls there? NO WAY!" Meiling yells,

Syaoran sighs, 

  
"YAAAAAAAOOOOCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

Sakura shakes her head, "you're really an Idiot George" she said,   
Misha grabbed George's hands "HOLD still! I can't aid you if you're going to be like this!" she yells,  
Sakura looks at him, "What happen anyway?" she ask,  
  
"That.. That new person! I didn't know he knows martial arts.. I told him that he needs to pay if he wants to pass.. Ouch! Stop poking me with that medicine damn it!" he yells at Misha

"Because you're stupid George" Misha said,  
Sakura shakes her head, "BAKA.." she murmurs

"But I tell you.. He will pay! for what he DID TO ME! he will PAY!"

Sakura sighs, "Pathetic.."

  
Next Morning..

"I am going" Sakura said, yawning  
Touya sighs, "Sakura.. I am doing all these for you.. Please don't -"  
"yeah yeah stop lecturing me" Sakura said, sitting on the table "morning dad.. morning mom" she said, looking at the picture  
  
Touya sits on the chair and sighs,  
Sakura looks at Touya "don't over do it Touya," Sakura said,  
Touya sighs and didn't talk..

  
School..

Syaoran and Meiling were standing in front of the Tomoeda school, Syaoran smiles looking at the big building and Meiling is frowning 

"I really don't like this uniform" she said, Then she saw 3 girls entering the school, with SHORT skirts "What the! Look at them Xiaolang! They have short skirts!" she yells,

Syaoran didn't even bother to look at them; he ignored Meiling and went inside the school.

Sakura open the door of the classroom and went straightly to her seat.  
_  
_"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"   
Sakura looks and sighs, "Ohayo Tomoyo" she said, coldly  
Tomoyo frowns, "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" she ask,   
Sakura shakes her head, "Nothing I just didn't slept well...its been.. 4 days" she said, frowning  
Tomoyo claps her hands, "Maybe because someone is thinking about you" she said, giggling  
Sakura sighs, "and who might that be?" she ask,  
  
Tomoyo whispered at Sakura's left ear "You know even you're image is a bad girl here in our school, you're still one of the most popular girls here"

Sakura frowns deeper, "and I don't want them" she said,  
Tomoyo smiles mischievously "Yes I know because you only Like ONE guy.. And that's Li-kun" she said,  
Sakura fumes, she stands up and tap her desk "I HATE HIM!" she yells, 

Tomoyo blinks, all of her classmates looks at them

The teacher enters the room with a smile, "Good morning class. Today we have 2 new transferee students" 

Sakura sighs, and sits on her chair, "sorry couz" she said, ignoring the teacher  
Tomoyo sighs, "this is the very first time you yelled at me Cousin" she said, whispering  
Sakura sighs again, "Just please do me a favor? Don't you ever mentioned that name again okay?" she said,  
"okay.. Sakura.."

"...Syaoran Li"

Sakura fumes and stands up, looking at the voice "I SAID DON'T MENTION THAT NAME AGA-" she stopped and then she looked at the teacher and the two new transferee students...

  
**To be Continued.. **

teheee.. oh my.. 

  
GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!!!


	3. Joy and Sorrows

_Luna - teehee.. thanks for your funny review, and its really funny! it made me laugh!  
chibigirl88 - of course I will finish it don't worry ^^  
Nezu and Nyanko - hehe another funny review! I'll keep writin if you keep readin and reviewin'!  
  
Sakura Li - I am working on it.. but I have to finish Melody first  
CreatiStar - like I said, I NEED YOUR FANFICS! PLEASE!!!  
Sweetazngurl4848 - yeah... 6 fanfics I am working on.. *faints*  
Cindy Moon - actually Sakura is not REALLY A bad Person..  
sakurafans - *giggles* arigato ^^  
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ - c-calm down... *fans you with a paper fan* er...  
~*Angel of Light*~ - okay here's the next chapter ^^  
Eternal_Phire - sure! Chette can post late.. but she ALWAYS FINISH her STORIES ^^  
Jade Tsukinomoto - *bows at you and hands you a flower* of course.. I will always write for all of my.. friends.. and those are the readers and reviewers of my fanfics ^^_

Okay.. Lets see where did I stopped last time? *smiles*_  
_  
Tomoyo smiles mischievously "Yes I know because you only Like ONE guy.. And that's Li-kun" she said,  
Sakura fumes, she stands up and tap her desk "I HATE HIM!" she yells, 

Tomoyo blinks, all of her classmates look at them

The teacher enters the room with a smile, "Good morning class. Today we have 2 new transferee students" 

Sakura sighs, and sits on her chair, "sorry couz" she said, ignoring the teacher  
Tomoyo sighs, "this is the very first time you yelled at me Cousin" she said, whispering  
Sakura sighs again, "Just please do me a favor? Don't you ever mentioned that name again okay?" she said,  
"okay.. Sakura.."

"...Syaoran Li"

Sakura fumes and stands up, looking at the voice "I SAID DON'T MENTION THAT NAME AGA-" she stopped and looked at the teacher and the two new transferee students...

_  
And now to continue.._

_  
_Changes in my Life...**  
**by: ChanChan (Chette)

** Chapter Three: Joy and Sorrows**

Syaoran stared at the shock girl, standing beside her desk. She's so beautiful, she's like an angel with green eyes, auburn hair.. Then his heart beats fast.. Hearing the teacher...

"What's wrong Ms. Kinomoto?" the teacher ask,  
Syaoran without words, and without thinking of the consequences.. He started to walk towards her...   
  
_  
= it can't be.. He's not.. Shaoran.. = _Sakura stepping back, and felt the empty desk at her back, she looked behind and then back at the handsome transferee guy named 'Syaoran Li' approaching her, she again, moves and stepped back. "Ano..(um)"

The guy stopped beside her desk, "Sakura.."   
Sakura trembles, "Y-Yes?" she ask, she ignored the fact that this new guy is calling her by her first name..  
  
The guy stepped forward again, this time Sakura can't move. The guy touched her shoulders and moved his hand slowly up to her face "I'm.." 

Sakura blushed furiously, looking deeply at his handsome face..

"I'm.."  
  
The class is so silent; they are all staring at Sakura and the transferee guy on the corner. The teacher sighs, and let them.. Others think that they are stupid because both of them, forgot they were in the classroom... others were sighing dreamily especially when the handsome guy touch Sakura's face.. Some were angry and controlling their selves.. To punch the new transferee guy, for being too fast.. And some thinks that the world stop to both of them, and forgot they were in a classroom... with a teacher..

Tomoyo frowns, she can't pick her video camera...

"Well.." Sakura couldn't move she's confused. She can't decide whether to shove this new guy's hand and push him or let him do what he wants to do. He doesn't know her! She's the leader of the sorority and fraternity club (yeah a combination) here in this school.. How dare he touch Sakura-sama's face! But then, there is this side of hers, who like the touch of this new guy.. 

"I.. well, you.. I.." Syaoran tried to find the words, but nothing could come out.. Syaoran could feel the nervousness in the depths of his stomach

"Please.. Stop doing this.." she said, surprise at herself because her words came out so soft.. So.. Sweet.. "I am begging you" she said, again.. It was hard for Sakura to look him into his eyes, she was so.. Distracted.. The leader of the sorority and fraternity is becoming soft.. Just because of **him**.. 

Syaoran stops touching her face "I'm sorry... I-I can't find.. The w-words.. to- to.." he said, shaking his head,  
"Who are you?" Sakura ask, softly  
Syaoran found out that words doesn't matter anymore. He takes another step towards her and HUGS her, tightly.  
  
Sakura is shock..  
All of them were shock..  
Guys begins to glare at the new guy..  
The teacher is so confused!  
  
Sakura again, didn't expect to feel this.. Warm sensation in her body She realized, she was grateful of this. She DESPERATELY NEEDS SOMEONE to HUG HER.. God only knows that even her brother Touya wouldn't hug her, but then again, she doesn't want to.. but this one.. this one is so unexpected.. she smiles and openly hugs him back. It feels soo good... Then, without thinking Sakura starts to cry.. Remembering her parents...

The teacher scratch her head, "um.."   
  
They stood for several seconds, just glad to be with one another after so long....

"XIAOLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The class saw another girl, entering the room, she run towards Sakura and Syaoran and pulls them apart. Then, she hug Syaoran "Why are you Hugging that girl!" she yells, at Syaoran

Sakura is looks at the girl, Syaoran blush "Um.. Nothing Meiling! I.. I.. well.."  
"Who is she?" Sakura ask, coldly and wiping her tears  
  
Syaoran smiles, "Um.. Meiling This is Kinomoto Sakura. She's our um.. Classmate.. " Syaoran said, scratching his head,  
  
Meiling glares at Sakura and looks her up to down, "She's wearing the mini skirt uniform" she said,   
  
Tomoyo smiles, "It's because she's the leader of the Sorority and Fraternity.. her club or gang are the only ones who can wear those uniforms" she said,   
  
Meiling glares at Tomoyo, "Thank you for the information" she said, then she glares back at Sakura "Nice meeting you, Kinomoto Sakura.. My name is Li Meiling.. and I am Xiaolang's...F-"  
  
"COUSIN!" Syaoran said, interrupting Meiling "She's my cousin.. um.. That's why her last name is Li" he said, smiling nervously  
  
Meiling yells, "XIAOLANG!"

"Oh.. I see" Sakura said, smiling now..  
  
"AHEM" 

They look at the Teacher, "Are you through with your discussion.. Because I want to start mine" she said,  
Syaoran smiles and takes the empty sit behind Sakura "I'll take this one" he said, still smiling

Meiling takes the sit behind Tomoyo's desk and glares at Xiaolang _= why is he so happy? =_ Then she glares at Sakura _= who is she in Xiaolang's Life? = _

  
P.E time class, Sakura stood up, beside Tomoyo for their swimming class. She sighs with relief and looks at the teacher _= good.. They're not in my swimming class =_ she thought smiling, 

"Sakura-chan.. Look! It's Li-kun and Meiling"  
"wha?"   
  
Sakura turned and saw Syaoran and Meiling walking towards the swimming pool area "Oh god!" she said, she realized something... _= he's my classmate in all my class! =_ She thought, looking at him and Meiling...

"Everyone! You have 30 minutes to prepare for your swimming class, I suggest that you all go to your lockers and change.. Boys in shorts and girls in swimsuit" the P.E. teacher said, 

Sakura heard some whistles; she turns and glares at George, "yes! I will see Sakura-sama in bathing suit again!" 

  
"Sakura-sama?" Meiling smirks "Sama? Why is he calling her like that?" she ask, "neh Xiao-" she stops looking at the angry face of Syaoran Li 

Syaoran clench his fist glaring at the guy _= how dare he whistles.. = _He blinks, and narrowed his eyes, _= wait a minute... he's the guy...last night.. =_ He said, to himself crossing his arms,

"The lockers of the boys is on the right, and the girls on the left" 

Syaoran is busy glaring at the guy and continues to ignore the teacher's instructions...

  
After the teacher's instructions..  
  
Syaoran sits on the chair, still with his arm cross.. Tapping his right foot, he was waiting for the other guys to finish.. Changing..Sakura is on the other side of the chair.. She is also waiting for the other girls to finish..

"Sakura-chan! The locker is all clear now"  
"Hey! Li! You're next!"

Sakura sighs and nods, she stands up and went to the girl's locker.  
  
Syaoran stand up and saw the guy laughing with other guys, he approach him and looks at him, directly into his eyes...  
George looks and gasp, "You!"  
Syaoran smirks and cross his arms again, "Me? What?" he ask,  
George glares at him, "You must be.. The new transferee student" he said,   
  
Syaoran smiles coldly at him, but he offers him a handshake "Nice to meet you.. my name is Li Syaoran.. You can call me Li" he said,  
  
George looks at his hand and shakes it, "it's nice to meet you, my name is George.. I am sure you already knew that though" he said,  
  
Syaoran smiles, "Nope.. You're not popular enough" he said, coldly   
George smiles and starts to grip his hand, squeezing it hard   
Syaoran grips his hand and squeeze his hand back, 

George could feel his finger bones rolling together.. He controlled the pain, staring directly at Syaoran's eyes.. "You're very strong" he said,  
  
Syaoran smirks, "Glad to know you know.. Even though I beat the hell out of you last night, I am surprise.. This is the first time you realize that I AM STRONG" he whispered,  
  
George's face turns red with anger, the other guys looks at their handshake   
Syaoran pulls his hand and broke the handshake. He turns and walks away..

George rubs his hands, looking at him, his eyes were wet, but he controls his tears to fall... 

Syaoran stares at the two doors, sweat drop on his head.. He looks left and right.. Then Right and Left.. He doesn't know where is the guy's locker! _= shit! I didn't listen to the teacher's instruction! now I don't know wha- =_ still looking left and right, he sighs _= oh well, = _he opens the left door _= well here goes nothing.. = _he close the door and starts to look around, he sighs. good he was alone.. then he felt a familiar aura.. _= oh no.. =_ he looks into the right and gasp..

a girl..  
  
NAKED...  
  
he gulps, "I.."

The girl turns..

= oh my god! =

it was...

"Kinomoto-san..?" 

  
Sakura trembles, she grabbed her towel and covered her body "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?! PERVERT!!!!" she yells, 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran opened the door and exited the locker.. the GIRL'S Locker! he runs towards the Swimming classes! "HELP!!!!" he yells, he was scared... so scared! 

The teacher looks at him, "What's wrong Li Syaoran?" he ask, "calm down!" he added,  
  
"KINOMOTO!!!! I .. SHE!!! I.. SHE!!! I.. NAKED!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?! NAKED!!!!!! She's AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Syaoran tried to say but he felt the familiar aura.. Approaching him.. _= oh no! What am I gonna do?!?! = _he turns to look at her, and saw her standing in front of her, _= best thing! Apologize! =_ he gulps 

"Kinomoto.."

Sakura looks at her, with a cold gaze

"You see.. um.. I didn't know! I didn't listen to the teacher.. I um.. saw.. and then you were.. n-naked.. and I woah! and I.. um.. well you um.. perfect.. um I mean, wow body er.." he stammered, 

Sakura looks blankly at him,   
Syaoran sighs, and bows in front of her "I'm sor.." he stops, realizing.. his face hits Sakura's breast _= oh uh.. =_  
Sakura grits her teeth, "Per..."  
  
Their classmates and the teacher closed their eyes, they know.. in any minute now, This new transferee guy will taste one of Sakura's punch..

"vert!" Sakura said, 

*PACK*

The Teacher blinks, even their classmates...

they were surprise...

Sakura-sama.. just SLAPPED HIM!?!

  
Syaoran sighs, and "I guess.. I deserved that.." he said, sulking and starts to walk towards the BOY'S Locker. For Syaoran, it was the painful Slap he had ever received from anyone.. Because it was.. Sakura... who slapped him... and not just an ordinary girl, it was his best friend...

After their swimming class.. 

Sakura sighs, she felt lonely.. She looks at her hands, the one she used when she slap Syaoran Li.. she closed her hands and determine to find him. 

"Sakura do you want to-"

Sakura picks up her bag and left the locker room, fast. 

Tomoyo blinks, "oh my.."

  
Sakura, finally saw Syaoran sitting under a tree looking solemnly, she gulps and groans _= why am I doing this? Am I getting soft just because of him? Me.. The Leader of the Sorority and fraternity is going to apologize for this.. This guy? =_ She sighs "oh well, here goes nothing" she said, 

"Um.. Hi.."

  
"Um.. Hi.."

Syaoran looks and saw Sakura standing in front of him, he didn't noticed her.. nor her aura.. "Oh.. um.. H-Hi.. K-Kinomoto-san" he said, bowing his head. He wipes the sweat from his face, then he start to visualized her.. in the locker.. changing.. he shakes his head, and sighs. He had never seen a girl naked.. before.. it was his first time. And it was Sakura. he blushed deeper but his blush faded, when he felt his cheek aching from the slap.. he close his eyes and puts his right hand to his right cheek rubbing it slightly,

Sakura sighs, "Um.. Li.. I'm sorry.." she said, she sat beside him and leans on the tree..  
Syaoran looks at her, "huh?"  
  
Sakura sighs, "I.. I'm sorry.. no questions ask.. You forgive me and I forgive you, period" she said, directly looking into the sky  
  
Syaoran smiles, and nods "okay.. No questions ask, he said, 

Silence..

"So.. um.. You're saying that I don't have to ask question about.. You asking for forgiveness only right?" he asks, looking at her  
  
"What do you mean? I don't understand your grammar" Sakura said,  
"er.. I mean, um.. I can ask question, besides about you know you. Asking for forgiveness right?" he ask, again  
Sakura shakes her head, "Um.. you remind me of a guy.. Who tried his best to correct his grammar" she said, smiling  
Syaoran looks at her,  
  
"I mean, even it doesn't matter.." Sakura said, sighing  
Syaoran smiles secretly, _= she still remembers me.. =_

Sakura smiles, remembering him.. "His name is Shaoran Li.." she looks at him, "he was my best friend when I was a little girl.. he always makes me laugh.. He's always there for me.. When I needed him, he.. " She sighs, "he's gone" she said, frowning  
  
Syaoran looks at her, 

"He left me.." Sakura said, coldly "after that.. I lost my parents.." she said, shaking her head   
Syaoran bows his head, "um.. Before he left you... did he promised anything?" he ask,   
Sakura looks at him and shrugs, "He promised to come back.." Sakura said, and then she smirks "but he didn't"

Syaoran sighs,

Sakura smiles, "Funny.. You're just new here.. And I feel like I've known you for so long.. I feel that, I can tell you all my problems today.. if only we have time" she said, winking at him  
  
Syaoran blush,

Sakura opens her bag and picks up her notebook, she opens it and started to read..

I'm just a lonely fool, who's alone day and night.. _  
Where in times of darkness there's no one for me to talk and to listen._

Syaoran looks at her, 

In the midst of darkness, a cruel place for a man, _  
I live 'til you came into my life like a light of shining stars.  
As if by magic, my life had changed  
from loneliness to liveliness  
_

When Sakura paused, Syaoran looks at her. He saw her close her eyes, 

But then you go away leaving me alone and bare._  
All I can do is to remember the times we've shared  
together; the time of contentment and happiness._

Sakura open her eyes, feeling a little tears on her eyes.. She controlled it. _= I am Sakura-sama for goodness sake! =_ She said, sighing "So how was it?" she ask, smiling "I.. made it, and so naturally I remember the words" she added,  
  
Syaoran picks up his handkerchief and sighs, "if you want to cry.. don't control it.. you have to let it all out" he said,

Sakura eyes widening, and starts to laugh, Syaoran knows.. Sakura is doing her best to laugh naturally but she can't.  
  
"Sakura-sama doesn't cry" she said, laughing at him  
Syaoran looks down, "The poem was beautiful.." 

Sakura nods, 

"I'm sorry.." 

Sakura looks at him,   
  
"for leaving you..."

Sakura heart begins to beat fast "W-What?"  
  
Syaoran looks at Sakura, sadness in his eyes.. "for leaving you...Sakura-chan.."  
"Shaoran..?" Sakura ask   
Syaoran slowly, he nods "yes.. I am your Best Friend.."   
Sakura shakes her head, "Oh my God.." she said, tears are now falling on her face   
Syaoran smiles and wipes them, "I won't leave anymore.. I promise.." he said,  
Sakura felt so happy.. "R-Really?" she ask, softly  
Syaoran nods, and caress her face "I.. L- Love..."  
Sakura turns fully at him, "Yes?"  
"Love.. to go out with you" he said, smiling  
Sakura smiles, "You want a date?" she ask, straightly  
Syaoran blush "H-Hai!" he said,  
Sakura without words she blurted, "WAAAAAIIIIIIII you said, HAI! Perfectly!" she said, 

Silence..

Syaoran looks at Sakura  
Sakura covers her mouth "oh my God.." she said, giggling

Then they heard the bell..

"Oh .. time for our next class" Syaoran said, standing up and then he offers his hand "Let's go? Sakura-chan?" he ask,  
Sakura looks at him and smiles, "yes.." she grabs Syaoran's hands but then.. she didn't realize her foot was stuck on the belt of her bag. When Syaoran pulls her. Sakura fell, Syaoran holds her for support. And both fell.. on the grass. Hugging each other... Sakura on top of Syaoran..

They could feel each other's body heat circulating around them, and Sakura lost her train of thought in his eyes. She was hypnotized. Syaoran is totally shock under her, feeling her body on his body. They stared at one another, motionless.. 

Syaoran looks at her lips, and blush.. he started wondering what would it be like to kiss Sakura? His best friend? no.. He can't do that.. But he was hypnotized.. He pushes all his thoughts away and starts to lift his head to meet Sakura's lips..

Sakura seeing this, she puts one finger on Syaoran's lips, "7pm tomorrow is fine? for our date?" she ask,  
Syaoran sighs and smiles, "Yes.. of course.. 7pm" he said,  
  
Sakura smiles and stand up wiping the dirt on her uniform. This time, she pulls Syaoran's hand and both went to the classroom. Syaoran sighs, and gulps.. that was close.. but then again, if ever it did happen.. he won't regret it..

Classroom..

The door opened, and Sakura saw the teacher writing the notes on the board. "Sorry I am late Sensei (teacher)" Sakura said, smiling at the teacher, then Syaoran follows her entering the room

"I-Its okay.." the teacher said, confused.. _= Ms. Kinomoto is smiling? =_  
  
Meiling glares at both of them, "Where have you two been?!?!" she yells, standing up  
"Quiet Ms. Meiling" the teacher said, she resume writing on the board

Syaoran sighs, "It's none of your business Meiling!" Syaoran said, his tone rising  
"Quiet Mr.Li!" the teacher said,   
Meiling gasp, "it is my business! Because I AM YOUR FIANCEE!!!" she yells,  
  
Sakura turns to look at Meiling, "What?"   
Meiling cross her arms, "Did you hear Ms. Kinomoto? Xiaolang Li is already engaged" she said,   
Sakura looks at Syaoran, hurt in her eyes "Why.. Why did you .."  
Syaoran sighs, "It's not that Important"  
  
This time, Sakura stand up looking directly at Syaoran "NOT THAT IMPORTANT!?!"  
  
"Ms. KINOMOTO! QUIET!"

Syaoran nods, softly "Sakura.."  
Sakura tears starts to fall, Tomoyo gasp "Sakura-chan.."  
Sakura picks her bag and walks towards the door,   
  
"Ms. Kinomoto! Where are you going?" the teacher ask,  
"TO HELL" Sakura said, coldly  
"Sakura! Let me explain!" Syaoran said,   
Sakura turns to Syaoran, "OUR DATE IS CANCELED.. CASANOVA" she said, and left the classroom

"WAIT! Damnit!" Syaoran said, he picks his bag and felt Meiling's hand "Let me Go! Meiling!" he yells,  
"Xiaolang! Why are you doing-"  
"I SAID LET ME GO!" Syaoran said, shoving her hand,

"Mr. Li! No-"

Syaoran exited the door and runs towards the gate, he could feel Sakura's aura there.. "Sakura!"

  
Sakura wipes her tears using her hands, "I can't believe you.. Sakura-sama.. why are you crying damnit" she said, she trembles and picks up her cigarette, 

  
Syaoran stops seeing her back, "Sa-" 

... A smoke?

He doesn't Like.. what he saw... 

Sakura is smoking.

"Sakura.."

Sakura turns to look at him, her eyes were so red.. she narrows her eyes, "I regret.. The day.. That I MET YOU" she said, coldly

**_  
To be Continued.. _**

er... all I can say..

Poor Teachers

^.^;; 

  
GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!!


	4. Of Poets and Poems

_Hope - arigato! arigato!!!! This review will definitely go to my favorite reviews! Very very short but GOOD! When I read this.. It brought smile to me face ^_^ domo arigato!!!  
  
Sakura Li - aww I am sorry because when you go online, sometimes I am not talkative because.. I am doing my Page gomen nasai ^.^ demo demo.. Thank you very much for your REVIEW! I am so happy ^^  
  
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ - ya.. Just poor teachers.. ^.^;; um.. you are a ccs writer also right? can you please send me some of your works? and I'll post it on my page? thanks! Um.. did you already, visit my Page? If not.. please can you? And can you sign the guestbook also? ^.^ thanks!  
  
cheler - read my other fics ^^ thank you!  
  
CreatiStar - did you go to my page already? if you did, then you'll see that every (well almost) fanfics that were submitted to me, they have pictures.. Those were my gifts for the writers, Who gave me their fanfics. And don't worry don't fix it just give it to me in a notepad and I'll do the rest okie?  
  
lil_charmed_one - er.. You want to punish meiling? Well, what kind of punishment?   
~*princess icestar* - I already updated melody in my heart ^^  
the anime alliance - onegai? check my other fics ^^  
SYaoran - please check out my other fics? thank you for the Long review! I love it!  
jennifer - hehe.. melody in my heart is finally up ^^ and yes I will finished this story also ^^  
pretty_sailor_soilders - really? can I post your fanfics on my site? ^^  
eriko-chan - well every week I am posting 3 chapters so stay tuned!  
  
Where did I stop? oh yeah.. -.-   
It was a bad.. Cliffhanger ... and a bad setting..  
_  
  
Meiling glares at both of them, "Where have you two been?!?!" she yells, standing up  
"Quiet Ms. Meiling" the teacher said, she resume writing on the board

Syaoran sighs, "Its none of your business Meiling!" Syaoran said, his tone rising  
"Quiet Mr.Li!" the teacher said,   
Meiling gasp, "it is my business! Because I AM YOUR FIANCEE!!!" she yells,  
  
Sakura turns to look at Meiling, "What?"   
Meiling cross her arms, "Did you hear Ms. Kinomoto? Xiaolang Li is already engaged" she said,   
Sakura looks at Syaoran, hurt in her eyes "Why.. Why did you .."  
Syaoran sighs, "Its not that Important"  
  
This time, Sakura stand up looking directly at Syaoran "NOT THAT IMPORTANT!?!"  
  
"Ms. KINOMOTO! QUIET!"

Syaoran nods, softly "Sakura.."  
Sakura tears starts to fall, Tomoyo gasp "Sakura-chan.."  
Sakura picks her bag and walks towards the door,   
  
"Ms. Kinomoto! Where are you going?" the teacher ask,  
"TO HELL" Sakura said, coldly  
"Sakura! Let me explain!" Syaoran said,   
Sakura turns to Syaoran, "OUR DATE IS CANCELED.. CASANOVA" she said, and left the classroom

"WAIT! Damnit!" Syaoran said, he picks his bag and felt Meiling's hand "Let me Go! Meiling!" he yells,  
"Xiaolang! Why are you doing-"  
"I SAID LET ME GO!" Syaoran said, shoving her hand,

"Mr. Li! No-"

Syaoran exited the door and runs towards the gate, he could feel Sakura's aura there.. "Sakura!"

  
  
Sakura wipes her tears using her hands, "I can't believe you.. Sakura-sama.. why are you crying damnit" she said, she trembles and picks up her cigarette, 

  
Syaoran stops seeing her back, "Sa-" 

... A smoke?

He doesn't Like.. what he saw... 

Sakura is smoking.

"Sakura.."

Sakura turns to look at him, her eyes were so red.. she narrows her eyes, "I regret.. The day.. That I MET YOU" she said, coldly

_  
And now to continue.._

_  
_Changes in my Life...**  
**by: ChanChan (Chette)

**  
Chapter Four: Of Poets and Poems**

"Did you Hear me Mr. Li? I hate that Day that I met you!" she yells, 

"Sakura..."

Sakura turns to look at him, tears are welling up in her eyes.. Syaoran knows she is mad.. Really mad 

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME LI!" she yells,  
Syaoran shakes his head "You are my friend, and you're the one who told me to call you-"  
  
Sakura laughs hard,   
  
"What is so funny!" Syaoran yells, controlling his self..   
Sakura stops and smirks, "Li.. The Sakura you know is already Dead" she said, coldly  
  
Syaoran felt as if the world.. Crash on his head..

  
Kinomoto House..  
  
Sakura enters their house and sighs, she feels so lonely.. So lonely.. She feels like no one cares for her anymore. She felt as if the world came to an end when she heard the other transferee student..

She fell on her knees and cried, she touch her head and shaking it, she can't erased those words in her mind.. 

Did you hear Ms. Kinomoto? Xiaolang Li is already engaged_  
Did you hear Ms. Kinomoto? Xiaolang Li is already engaged_

Sakura cries harder and yells, "STOP IT! Get out of my Mind!!!"

Did you hear Ms. Kinomoto? Xiaolang Li is already engaged_  
_  
"STOP IT! STOP IT!!!!"

Did you hear Ms. Kinomoto? Xiaolang Li is already engaged

Sakura sobs, and throws her bag on the corner "stop it!!!" 

Then.. Another word came on her head.. 

It's not that Important_  
It's not that Important  
It's not that Important  
It's not that Important  
  
= Syaoran saying not that important, why, Because he only cares for me as a friend? =_ Sakura thought, _= years passed, I waited for you.. And now that your here.. You're.. you're.. =_ Sakura close her eyes "Stop this Stupidity Sakura! dammit! you are SAKURA-SAMA, you don't need that Guy! you don't need Shaoran!!!" she yells, 

But deep inside she's hurt.. And she knows that her heart doesn't agree what her mouth yelled..

  
301 Apartment..

Syaoran sighs as he enters the apartment, his shoulders were sag and he feels so helpless..

"Shaoran-sama.."  
  
Syaoran didn't look at the voice, he continues to walk towards his room...  
  


Wei looks sadly at his master, and wonders what had happened.. Sakura and his master meets again.. but he knows that something will go wrong, because Meiling is also studying in that school. 

  
Syaoran stops looking at his desk, tears streaming down on his face "Why?"

Li.. the Sakura you know is already Dead

Syaoran clench his fist and punch the wall hard, "Why did you say that?" he ask, forming a crack on his wall.

Li.. the Sakura you know is already Dead

"Why did you changed?"

Li.. the Sakura you know is already Dead

"Is it really my fault?" he ask, looking on his floor 

Li.. the Sakura you know is already Dead

"I can't believe this.. You're hurting me.. "

Li.. the Sakura you know is already Dead

"Is this.. What you want?" 

Li.. the Sakura you know is already Dead

Syaoran shakes his head and wipes his eyes "No.. My Sakura is not DEAD... I will do my best TO CHANGE YOU again.. and if ever I failed, I'll try and try again.."

Li.. the Sakura you know is already Dead

"I promise this to myself Sakura.. You WILL CHANGE.. you will GO BACK.. BEING THE SWEET SAKURA I KNOW" he said, gritting his teeth "You will.. by HOOK or by CROOK" he added,

  
Touya blinks, as he opens the door. _= It's open? But how? Sakura is still in her class right? =_ He ask, himself then he smells something sweet. He enters the house and went straight into the kitchen.

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura wearing an apron is cooking something. She looks coldly at her brother and smirk, "Don't ask questions.. Just BE GLAD that I am doing this" she said, 

Touya shakes his head, "Let me do that-" he said, putting a hand on Sakura's right shoulder  
Sakura shoves his hands and looks at him, coldly "I am working here.. Don't Disturb me" she said,   
Touya steps backward and nods, "Okay.. I'll go and change and then we can eat together" he said,  
"Whatever.." Sakura said,   
  
Touya sighs and looks at the picture of his parents "Where did I go wrong? why did you left us so early.." he ask, and then looks at Sakura cooking "if only.. you guys didn't die.. Sakura is still the Sakura I used to know" he whispered

"What are you waiting for? Why are you standing there? I thought you're going to change?" Sakura ask, "Get a Move on!" Sakura added,  
  
Touya nods and left Sakura in the kitchen.

"SHAORAN!!!!"

Syaoran sighs and pulls a pillow to cover his face "Go away!" he yells,  
Meiling enters his room, and sits on his bed "Shaoran! Why did you left me at school?" she ask, frowning  
Syaoran turns on the other side "Don't call me Shaoran" he said,   
Meiling takes the pillow and throws it on the corner "I am talking here! and you should Listen!" she yells,  
Syaoran sits and glares at Meiling, "You don't have the RIGHT to ORDER me LIKE THAT!" he yells,  
Meiling cross her arms, "Yes I do, I am your Fiancée" she said, smirking  
Syaoran smirks back at her, "Do I love you? NOT!" he said in an angry tone  
Meiling shakes her head, "I know.. You don't. But Aunt Yelan said that one day YOU will" she said, poking Syaoran's chest  
  
Syaoran slaps Meiling's hands hard, "The Day.. I MARRY MEILING Li.. is the Day.. that I will go to HELL" he said, growling 

"How could you!" she yells, crying  
Syaoran cross his arms, "CRY IF YOU WANT.. I don't Hell CARE" he said,  
Meiling slaps Syaoran and went out of his room..

Syaoran smirks and touch his cheek where Meiling slap him, "This is nothing.. Compare to what Sakura did to me.." he said, "Sakura..." he remembered the slap she received from Sakura. He felt his tears coming out of his eye again "Sakura.." he said, shaking his head

  
Back at Kinomoto's House (or should I say Touya and Sakura's house)

Touya looks at his sister, putting the dishes on the table. "H-How come.. You're doing this?" he ask,  
Sakura glares at her Brother, "What did I told you? Stop questioning me" she said,  
"Did something happen in school? Because you were early to come-"  
"I SAID STOP ASKING ME!" she yells,  
Touya sighs, "Sakura.. I am your Brother..."  
Sakura sits on the table and looks coldly at him, "So?"  
Touya sighs again, "What I mean is.. if you have problems.."  
"Stop this CRAFT.. Okay? Keeping your mouth shut.. Will help a lot" she said, 

Then they heard the phone ringing.. 

Sakura stand up, "I'll get it" she said,

Sakura pick up the phone "Moshi? Moshi? (hello? hello?)"   
*Sakura-chan, its me Tomoyo-chan*  
Sakura sighs, "What do you want Couz?" she ask, coldly   
*Why did you walk out of the room, in the middle of the class?*   
Sakura shakes her head, "No reasons at all.." she said,  
*No reasons? or-*  
  
"Just forget about it okay Tomoyo? If you don't have anything else to say THAT is.. Important, then Sayonara (goodbye)" she said, 

*Actually, there is.. um.. We have an assignment in Literature tomorrow. We have to write Poems*  
Sakura nods, "Got it.. Any more assignments?" she ask,  
*No.. no more assignments just that one*  
Sakura smiles, "Thanks Tomoyo.. You're the best.. gotta go now.. Sayonara" she said,

Sakura puts the phone down and enters the dining room. Sakura noticed that Touya didn't eat his food "What's wrong with my cooking?" she ask,  
  
Touya smiles, "Nothing's wrong.. I didn't eat yet.. I was waiting for you" he said,  
Sakura sits on the chair "Whatever" she said, coldly and begins to eat.  
  
  
Apartment...  
  
Meiling looks at Syaoran, eating silently.. There is a hand mark on his right cheek, his eyes were so red and That troubled Meiling "Shaoran.. I am so sorry for the slap.." she said, smiling 

Syaoran just nods but didn't speak.

Meiling looks at Wei, Wei smiles "Um.. Shaoran..we-we have an assignment in our literature class.. and, well.. um.. we have to write poem" she said, trembling

Syaoran stops eating and hands the plate to Wei,

"Shaoran! Wait!" Meiling said,   
Syaoran stops but didn't look at her.. (Syaoran's back facing her..)

"Please don't cry anymore.. I mean... I don't mean what I said back there and-"  
"if you're thinking that I cried because of you.. Then you're wrong" he said, coldly 

Meiling sighs, and bit her lips "Shaoran.."

"And one more Thing Meiling.. Call me Xiaolang.. Just like what you called me back when we were in China" he said, and then he continues to walk towards his room

Meiling sighs and looks at Wei, "What's wrong with him!" she yells,  
Wei looks at Meiling and then at Syaoran's room "M-Maybe Master is just tired.."  
Meiling throws the fork into the corner, "Ever since He met that.. That Kinomoto girl!" she said,   
"He already met her?" Wei ask,  
Meiling looks confused, "yes.. Why? Do you know this Kinomoto?" she ask,  
Wei smiles and shakes his head, "No.. Madam.. I don't" he said, leaving Meiling all alone in the dinning room..

Syaoran sits on his chair and opens his notebook, "I guess I have to write poem.." he said, sighing "but what kind of poem?" he ask, then he smiles "Yeah.. I'll write a poem about Friendship! And Sakura-chan will definitely hear it!" he said, smiling more "Then.. She will realize that.. Our friendship is something and.. That.. She will change" 

Syaoran smiles and starts to write his poem...

  
"A Poem you say?" 

Sakura nods, staring blankly at her notebook "Tomoyo said, we have an assignment" she said, sighing  
  
Kero fly and landed on Sakura's shoulder, "hmm.. I am not a poet.. But poet usually write poems about their life, or what they are experiencing" he said,

Sakura didn't bother to shove Kero on her shoulder, "Um... what do you mean by that?" she ask,  
  
Kero smiles and pats Sakura's head, "Why not write what is on your heart right now?" he ask, "or what is in your mind?" he ask again,  
  
Sakura nods, "Yeah maybe.. Thanks" she said, 

Kero nods, and yawns "I am going to bed now.. Goodnight Sakura-chan" he said, flying towards Sakura's bed and slept there...

"Night kero" she said, 

She started to write a few sentences about her life. Then, after that when she is finished, she tried to think of words that makes the poem rhyme.. She kept thinking and thinking.. Until her poem.. is finished...

Morning.. (Literature class)

"Okay class.. I told you yesterday that we have an assignment, I told all of you to write a poem.. now I hope that everyone of you, have their assignments.. as I call your name, stand up here in front of everyone and read your assignments.. the best poem.. will be included in our school magazine.. And the poet will have the chance to join the staff of our magazine.. Anymore questions?" 

Silence..

"okay.. lets begin now.."

After a few minutes.."

"okay.. thank you very much that was a good one Yanagizawa Naoko, But I am not surprise. for you are the editor chief of our school magazine" she said, smiling "Now lets see...uh.. Li Meiling" 

Meiling smiles and stand up in front of the class, "okay.. Here's my assignment.. the title is I wish.." 

The teacher nods, "okay go on.."

I wish I got magic_  
to grant my wishes and dreams  
  
I wish I am good inspirer  
to encourage people to do more  
  
I wish I am brilliant psychic  
to manipulate those people with crazy brains  
  
I wish I am an angel  
to vastly spread my wings and fly_

I wish I am one of those mentioned above_  
to be on the top_

Meiling smiles and bows,

The teacher blinks, sweat drop appears on her forehead "er.. that was okay Meiling" she said,  
Meiling nods, and went back on her seat

"Now.. um.. okay.. next.. Syaoran Li.." she said, smiling

Syaoran nods and stand up, he stand up in front and clears his throat, "Before.. I'll read my poem.. I want to dedicate this poem to someone" he said, trying to control his blush

The teacher smiles and nods, "Sure"

Syaoran gulps, "I dedicate this to.."  
  
Meiling smiles, 

"Sakura.."

Meiling frowns and glares at the Shock Sakura 

  
Sakura looks questionly at Syaoran, _= what the hell? =_

"But not that Sakura" he said, pointing at Sakura

Sakura blinks,

"I dedicate this.. to the Sakura that I USED To KNOW.. Back when we were childhood friends" he said,

Meiling narrows her eyes, _= so that's it.. There is.. History between them.. =_

Syaoran grabs his collar and begins to read "the title of this poem.. is friends.."

when I feel down_  
when I feel sad,  
She is always there,  
to make me glad_

Sakura shakes her head, disgust in her face _= is he trying to convince me? That I should go back.. As the too-miss-goody Sakura Kinomoto? = _she ask, then she looks at Meiling who is glaring at her. Sakura glares at her back 

she understand my mistakes _  
she admire my good traits  
and she believes in what I say_

Sakura looks at Syaoran again, reading the poem.. she narrows her eyes and looks at her poem  
  
But even though I like her so much_  
I sometimes make her feel so bad  
but of course, she understand  
because she is my best friend_

She shakes her head again, and pick up her notebook, _= two can play at this game =_ she thought, she search for her another poem in her notebook _= where is that? I need it! I need it! =_ She yells furiously at herself, and then she found out. It was the poem she wrote back when she dreamed about him, and because it hurts so much.. _= Let's see.. Who's going to win.. Li =_ she said, gritting her teeth

Sometimes I wonder who am I?_  
to have a best friend, as good as her  
and though I haven't had an answer to my question  
I just don't care..  
For I know one thing  
that she's the BEST Best friend I've ever had_

"and I don't hell care if I was your best best friend," she murmurs and trying to control herself

"That was soo good Syaoran Li.." The teacher said, smiling "Don't you agree Naoko?"  
Naoko smiles and nods,

"Okay.. Let's see.. Sakura Kinomoto" she said, "I hope you have your assignment" she said,  
Sakura stand up and smirks, "I do" she said, glaring at the teacher

"Now.. Can we hear it?" 

Sakura nods, and walks towards the table of the teacher. She stands in front of them and smirks, "Well.. Um before I'll start my poem.. I just want to say a few things before this.. First, nice poem you got there Syaoran Li but too bad Your Best friend is already Dead" she said, coldly

Syaoran gasp and shakes his head, loneliness in his eyes

"Second.. This poem, is not the one that I have to submit.. but since Mr. Li wrote something about Best friend then, I should read a best friend poem also.." she said, smiling at Syaoran "I wrote this back when I dreamed about him, coming over here" she said, coldly

"Um.. Can you start the poem already? Ms. Kinomoto?" the teacher asks,

"Sure.. The title of this Poem is called.. BESTFRIEND.. HUH? Dedicated to Mr. Syaoran Li" she said, smirking

Syaoran looks at her, and readied his self.. For the words he's going to hear...

Sakura begins to read her poem..

Best Friend, is a friend that everyone Loves_  
They Think it's a treasure heaven brought  
People lean on their Best friend, as you see  
But.. are they Best friends that people REALLY NEED?_

Are you sure best friend is the Best? _  
Don't be deceived if you don't want these quest  
  
_  
Sakura gritting her teeth, his eyes are getting red and wet

_  
Quest of Leaving, Hurt, suffering and pain  
Because of those Bitch playing this game_

  
"Stop this.." Syaoran said, begging her to stop, crying now

_  
Physically they're like sweet angels  
saying sweet words that make you tangle  
BEWARE! its an angel in disguise  
waiting for the Moment they will RISE_

_ Behind the sweet angel is Satan  
that Loves to Hurt and make lives fatal  
Tell me, how can I forgot the past?  
Because I trusted this friendship will last?_

  
Syaoran wipes his tears, "Forgive me.." he murmurs

_   
I wish.. I had never met HIM  
My heart, is full of pain and anger  
Oh mighty God Help me Recover  
Prevent this Satan, protect me forever_

  
"Please forgive me..." Syaoran said, looking down

_  
Those of you who have a best friend  
be careful not to pick a FAKE friend  
Friendship is not Based on TIME spent  
it is based on HONESTY at the end.._

Silence..

"You left me.. I died.. You came back.." Sakura said, then she smirks, "don't expect that I will.. Because Dead cannot come back to life"

The teacher wipe her tears, "That was soo beautiful.. very sad and scary but beautiful.."   
Sakura smirks and wipe her tears, "That was nothing.."

She went back on her desk and sits, she didn't look at Syaoran.. but she could hear him saying.. 

"Forgive me.. Sakura.. please.. please.. "  
Sakura smirks, "pathetic.." wiping her tears

Tomoyo sighs, and looks at Syaoran crying silently.. Crying really hard but trying his best to keep it silent.. His hands were so wet from rubbing his eyes   
  
"Okay.. *sniffs* Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji" she said, smiling  
  
Tomoyo nods and walks towards the teacher, she looks at everyone and smiles, "The title of my Poem is. The little things in life.." she said, clearing her throat and begins to read..

Too often we don't realize_  
what we have until its gone..  
Too often we are too late to say   
"I am sorry, I was wrong"_

Sometimes it seems we hurt the ones_  
we hold dearest to our hearts  
and we allow stupid things  
to treat our lives apart_

far too many times we let unimportant_  
things to get in our mind  
and by then.. Its too late  
to see what made us blind_

so... 

Tomoyo put her paper down, it seems as she already memorize her poem.. She looks at   
Syaoran, 

Silence..

Syaoran realize that Tomoyo stop, he looks at her and he saw her smile..

be sure that you let people know_  
how much they MEAN to you  
take the time to say the words  
before your time is through_

Then.. Tomoyo looks at Sakura, who looks bored, but still wiping her tears

be sure that you appreciate everything_  
and be thankful for the little things  
in life that means a lot.._

Sakura blinks and looks confusedly at Tomoyo

**_  
To be Continued.. _**

Bad Sakura.. But don't GET angry at her!   
if you can see.. Sakura experienced a lot of worst things in her life (only in this story)  
but don't worry.. Syaoran will bring her back.. so.. please stay tuned!!

S+S FOREVER!!!

GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!!!


	5. To be with you..

_ArcherAngelAnna - Thank you for your time I really love reading reviews *.* they're my inspiration to Continue..  
Starr - hehehe um.. Thank you ^^  
Eternal_Phire - yeah I know but its S+S ^^  
  
Sweetazngurl4848 - well yes.. if you analyze Sakura here, she's not really a COLD PERSON.. but she is TRYING to be cold but she can't because she still CAN'T CONTROL her tears.. she is still emotional and that's why Syaoran has a lot of hope to change Sakura..  
  
~*princess icestar*~ - hehe another reviewer telling me that I rock ^^  
waiyumeiwei - correction.. she's not MEAN.. she's TRYING to be MEAN ^^  
Madison1300 - *pats Madison1300* stop crying, did you read my other fanfics?  
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ - I got your fanfic! I will put them on the page this week.. @.@  
skatersakura^-^ - um.. I only made the poems that Syaoran and Sakura read.. but Tomoyo and Meiling? they're not mine =(  
nameless_gal - awww *pats your back and gives you a hanky*  
  
SorceressMidori - yes you got it! Sakura is not really Mean.. but she is trying too.. you'll know on this next chapter her true feelings.. don't worry and about the cellfone .. yes I do! One of the reviewers Shin-chan is my Textmate.. if you really want my cellfone number then email me ^^ we can be text partners!**  
**  
Twisted Rose - gomen for posting late.. *sniffs*  
  
Syaoran RULES - yeah Syaoran Rules =) yeah.. butt out Meiling! *gives you a box of tissues* btw, did you read my other fanfics?  
  
evilgirl - gomen for the late posting.. I already had this fanfic last week demo, I was working on my page .. so sowwy for the late posting -.-  
  
someone - okay okay I will ^^_

And to those people asking me if I can CUSS in real life? Then *shakes head* no I am not cussing  
in real life (im just showing how they act but don't worry you'll see how they change :))

_Okay.. the usual..  
Where did I stop? hmm.. Tomoyo's poem right?_

Tomoyo nods and walks towards the teacher, she looks at everyone and smiles, "The title of my Poem is. The little things in life.." she said, clearing her throat and begins to read..

Too often we don't realize_  
what we have until its gone..  
Too often we are too late to say   
"I am sorry, I was wrong"_

Sometimes it seems we hurt the ones_  
we hold dearest to our hearts  
and we allow stupid things  
to treat our lives apart_

far too many times we let unimportant_  
things to get in our mind  
and by then.. Its too late  
to see what made us blind_

so... 

Tomoyo put her paper down, it seems as she already memorize her poem.. She looks at   
Syaoran, 

Silence..

Syaoran realize that Tomoyo stop, he looks at her and he saw her smile..

be sure that you let people know_  
how much they MEAN to you  
take the time to say the words  
before your time is through_

Then.. Tomoyo looks at Sakura, who looks bored, but still wiping her tears

be sure that you appreciate everything_  
and be thankful for the little things  
in life that means a lot.._

Sakura blinks and looks confusedly at Tomoyo

And now to continue..

**  
Changes in my Life...  
**by: ChanChan (Chette)

** Chapter Five: To be with you..**

Tomoyo smiles at the Teacher and takes her sit.   
  
Sakura glares at her "Why the heck did you do that?" Sakura ask, whispering but gritting her teeth  
Tomoyo blinks innocently, "What did I do?" she ask, innocently   
Sakura almost yell in frustration "That POEM" she said, trying to control herself  
"My poem?" Tomoyo ask,  
  
"Yes." Sakura said, tapping her right feet,   
  
Tomoyo knows that Sakura is now mad at her. She looks at Sakura's feet and frowns _= This time.. She will not get a straight answer =_ she thought 

"What?" Sakura ask, 

Tomoyo looks at the student who was reciting his poem and ignores Sakura.

"To-mo-yo!" Sakura said, controlling herself

Tomoyo didn't look at her, "just remember the words.. And you will understand what I meant by that.." she said, 

Sakura close her eyes and starts to count in her head... To calm herself and then when she's calm enough, She sighs and looks at the Student, reciting his poem. Then she frowns hearing sobbing behind her. She close her eyes and frowns

  
Meiling continues to look at Syaoran crying, She can't believe this. _= For the first time in my life. Xiaolang is crying and it is because of this Kinomoto girl? =_ She asks, glaring at the back of Sakura. She sighs and concentrates listening to the student and all of the sudden she heard a voice coming from Sakura. She looks and saw Sakura, who turns to face Syaoran looking coldly at him.

  
Sakura sighs, she picks her handkerchief and shakily offers it to Syaoran "H-Here.." she said,   
Syaoran continues to sob silently   
Sakura gulps, "S-Stop crying.." she said,  
  
Syaoran looks at her, still tears still streaming on his cheeks  
Sakura close her eyes and looks away, _= its painful to see Syaoran like this.. =_  
Syaoran looks at the Handkerchief and takes it "T-Thank you.." he said,  
Sakura looks at him, wiping his tears. "Okay now?" she ask, coldly   
Syaoran nods

"Good..." Sakura said, turning her back now at him.

  
The Bell Rang..

"Now about the magazine staff.. We will post the names of those who can join on the school Magazine on the Board, so be sure to stop by and look okay?" The teacher said,  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"you can go now.. Dismissed"

  
Tomoyo stands up on her chair and smiles at Sakura, "Here Sakura-chan.. You can have my poem" she said,  
"Nani?(what)" Sakura ask, looking at her  
Tomoyo smiles and pats Syaoran's back "I'm going now" she said,  
Syaoran just nods.

Meiling grabs Syaoran's arms "Let's go Xiaolang"   
Syaoran glares at Meiling "Let me go" he said, coldly  
"No I won't" Meiling said,   
"You don't have the right-"  
"I do! Have the right now let's go!" Meiling yells,  
  
Sakura shakes her head and left the two of them  
  
  
Sakura sighs and stops in front of the bridge. _= It's been so long.. =_ She said, looking into the bridge.. This Bridge is very precious for her. She looks into the water and saw her face. _= How odd.. When I was a little girl, I love looking at my face in this bridge.. =_ she said, She pick up the piece of paper on her pocket.. it was Tomoyo's poem..

Too often we don't realize_  
what we have until its gone..  
Too often we are too late to say   
"I am sorry, I was wrong"_

Sakura smirks at the first stanza.

Sometimes it seems we hurt the ones_  
we hold dearest to our hearts  
and we allow stupid things  
to treat our lives apart_

Tears (again) starts to fall on Sakura's cheek.. She looks into the sky and saw Little Syaoran laughing..   
She remembered one Memory..

Little Sakura gulps looking at the Mad Syaoran waiting impatiently in front of the Bridge "Shaoran.."_  
Little Syaoran cross his little arms and frowns at Sakura "You're LATE" he said, coldly  
Little Sakura scratch her head and smiles cutely "Gomen Nasai (sorry) Shaoran-kun.. you know me" she said, winking  
  
Little Syaoran blush but looks away, "Demo (but).. You're still LATE" he said,  
  
"Aww.. come on Shaoran-kun" Little Sakura said, she stands in front of Little Syaoran. She held Little Syaoran's cheek "Come on.. Smile for me.." she said, smiling  
  
Little Syaoran frowns "I hate smiling.."  
Little Sakura pouts "Come on.. You need to learn on how to smile" she said,  
"No.." he said,  
"For me?" Little Sakura ask, cutely  
Little Syaoran sighs "H-How?" he ask,  
  
Little Sakura puts her one finger on her chin, she was thinking and then she looks into the bridge "over there!" she yells,  
  
Little Shaoran blinks_

"The water there.. Is very.. very clear.. We can practice our smiles looking into the water" she said, 

  
Sakura looks into the water and try to smile. But she couldn't. She sighs again and wipes her face and then, she looks into the paper again..

Far too many times we let unimportant_  
things to get in our mind  
and by then.. It's too late  
to see what made us blind_

So be sure that you let people know_  
how much they MEAN to you  
take the time to say the words  
before your time is through_

Be sure that you appreciate everything_  
and be thankful for the little things  
in life that means a lot. _

Sakura crash the paper and grits her teeth.. She remembered another memory..

Little Sakura smiles, holding some flowers beside her are Touya and Tomoyo. They were visiting the tombstones of their parents. Sakura smiles as she put the flowers on the tombstones "You know Mommy.. I dreamed Shaoran-kun coming back.. I got so sad when you two died, but I know you don't like that. So the only way to make me happy is to think of Shaoran-kun coming back.."

Little Sakura smiles and stand up, she looks at her brother, "neh.. Onichan (brother), Shaoran-kun is coming back right?" she said, cutely

Touya smiles and nods, "Yes he will come back.. For you.."

Little Sakura smiles at Little Tomoyo, "and when he comes back.. I'll introduce you to him" she said, hugging Little Tomoyo._  
  
Little Tomoyo smiles, "I don't know him yet. But I know he will come back for you.." _

  
"Liar.."  
"You are all Liars.. Touya... Tomoyo.. Li.. You are all Liars" she said, crashing the paper hard

She rubs her eyes _= I'm tired of crying.. = _she said, continually rubbing her eyes hard.

  
301 Apartment..

Syaoran continues to stare blankly on his notebook..

*knock* *knock*

"Come in.." Syaoran said,   
"Master.. Dinner is ready" Wei said,  
"Okay.." Syaoran said,  
  
But before Wei close the door..

"Wei.. am I a bad best friend?" he ask, sadly  
"master.."  
Syaoran looks into the moon, "Am I a fake friend?" he ask, softly  
"No master.."  
"Do I resemble Satan?" he ask, his voice cracking up

Wei sighs, he knows that his master is crying. No Master.."  
  
Syaoran turns to look at him, Wei gasp "M-Master.." 

Syaoran looks terrible. His hair is so messy and his eyes are tired and red. They were also full of tears and his cheeks are so red from rubbing his tears hard 

"Then where did I go wrong?" he ask, 

"M-Master.."

"Sakura hates me.." he said, shaking his head "She hates me because.."  
"Because you left her.." Wei finished,  
"Wei..But I have to leave her that time I-"

Wei smiles and approach Syaoran, "I know.. That's why you have to prove to Sakura-san that you won't leave her again" he said,

"H-How?" Syaoran ask, 

"Always be by her side.. Master"

  
  
Next Morning.. After class

"YOU?!?!"  
Syaoran glares at George "YES?" he asks,  
"YOU CAN'T JOIN FRATERNITY! NO WAY!" he yells furiously  
"I am willing to do ANYTHING just let me join you" he said, 

"But a fraternity pal, is a very hard brotherhood and you have to past difficult obstacles before you can join us" the other guy said,  
  
"Like I said, I'm willing to do anything" Syaoran said,

  
Sakura sighs, she adjust her short skirt and stops when she heard one of her sorority members yells, She runs towards them and saw all of them yelling 

"What's happening here?" she asks,  
"HANYAAAN!!!!! Look at that Hunk Sakura-sama!!!" 

Sakura blinks and saw Syaoran carrying 4 doors. His trying to balanced them. His shirt sleeves were rolled on his shoulders. Sakura felt a blush on her face as he looks at Syaoran.. "W-What he's doing?" she ask,

"George and the others were testing him! He wants to be a part of the Fraternity" one of the girls said,  
"WHAT?!?!" Sakura ask,

"SAKURA-SAMA!!! COME OVER HERE"

Syaoran grits his teeth and looks at Sakura approaching them

Sakura stops in front of them, her arms crossed "What's happening here?" she ask,  
"This Twerp wants to join the Fraternity club Sakura-sama" George said, "Come on! Put another Door" he said,  
"Yes Sir!"   
  
Then they put another Door (wood) on Syaoran's back..  
  
Sakura smirks, "Oh really.. And why do you want to Join the Club Mr. Li?" she ask,  
  
"To To.. argh.." He almost lost his balanced, "To... prove someone THAT I WON'T LEAVE HER AGAIN" he yells. His aura flares and with a full strength he carries 5 door (woods) and stand up straight

All of them gasp.. Including Sakura

_= the training.. =_ Sakura thought

Syaoran smirks at George "So any more?" he ask,  
"oh no.. He pass the obstacle.." George said,  
"No More test" Sakura said, still her arms crossing

Syaoran puts the 5 doors down "and what do you mean by that?" he ask, her

Sakura smirks, "You can not JOIN MY CLUB" she said, coldly   
Syaoran suddenly can't breathe "W-Why?" he asks,  
Sakura glares at him, "you don't get it do you?" she ask, "I want you OUT - OF- MY- SIGHT"  
Syaoran shakes his head, "But I am trying to prove-"  
  
Sakura interrupt him, "You don't have to prove anything because Like I said, I am not the Sakura you used to know" she said, smirking

"No.. I don't believe you" Syaoran said, gritting his teeth "I still know that deep inside your heart.. You are STILL THE SAKURA THAT I USED TO KNOW" he said,

"MR. LI.."

"Don't call me Li.. Because I remembered that I did gave you my permission to used my name" he said,   
"Don't bring the Past Back Mr. Li" Sakura said,

"Stop this Sakura, because you're not a bitch.." Syaoran said,   
Sakura grits her teeth "Who's Bitch?" she yells asking 

She was about to slap Syaoran's right cheek But Syaoran caught her hand using his left hand, and then he wrap his right arm around Sakura's waist and Kiss her...

*GASP*  
"OH NO..."  
"OH MY.."

"WHY THAT-" George said, gritting his teeth

Sakura eyes widening, but a blush forming on her face _= why that... =_ she has a mixed feelings.. Shock, happy, sad, confused.. She can't kiss him back because of those emotions..

Syaoran stops, because Sakura didn't kiss him back. He opens his eyes and saw a tear falling on Sakura's cheek

"Sakura.."

Syaoran let go of her 

Tears starts to fall on Sakura's cheek.. 

"Sakura.."

Sakura looks at Syaoran and..

*SLAP*

"BAKA! (Stupid)" Sakura yells, she turns and run away from them.. And especially from him..

Sakura cries hard as she runs on the street. She couldn't stop crying. Syaoran kissed her.. She doesn't know if she's crying from happiness or loneliness or she's embarrassed to herself. "Baka Baka Baka Syaoran" she said, repeating it over and over and when she turns on the left and sits in the corner of the street crying "Baka... Baka Syaoran.." she said, sobbing

"What a cute Lady you are.."  
Sakura looks at the voice, "Nani? (what)" she ask,   
"and delicious too..."   
Sakura trembles but acted strong "Get away or you'll get hurt" she said,   
"oo and brave also.. She got spunk! I like you.." 

The guy reach for Sakura's cheek, Sakura shoves his hands and glares at him "I said Get away from me!" she said,  
"noo.. we cannot do that.. Because We want you Tonight.." said the other guy huskily  
"I said Get away from me!" Sakura said, shoving them  
The guy grabs both of her hands and smiles "Nooo We cannot do that" he said, licking his lips  
"Hey Boss she got a nice butt" he said, poking Sakura's butt  
Sakura is crying, "Onegai.. don't hurt me" she said,  
"Oh don't worry Miss we won't" said, the other guy   
Sakura tries to get free from them. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" she yells,  
"Let's celebrate tonight" said the other guy, ripping Sakura's clothes  
"ONEGAI HELP!!!!" Sakura said, crying and yelling. She kick the guy's face

The guy got mad and punch her stomach..

"No.. " Sakura said, 

And she fainted..

  
Meanwhile..

Syaoran sighs, as he walks on the street he felt Sakura's aura _= I need to talk to her about the kiss thing.. She- = _Then he looks left and right. The Aura is gone. He panicked, _= God.. Sakura's she's in trouble =_ he said, and then he turns to the left and saw 5 guys in the corner undressing their selves. _= What the.. Why are they taking off their clothes? =_ He ask, and then he saw someone lying and looks closely. That someone is a girl. Wearing only her top and underwear, and some clothes torn. Then he approach them quietly and then he realize and gasp..

"No.."

The guys stops and looks at him "Who are you?" the guy said, stops unbuttoning his pants  
  
Syaoran trembles, looking at Sakura.. His green aura is coming out of his body.. "You.. You.. Monsters.." he said, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!" he yells, 

"ahh.. so you know this beautiful girl?" the boss of the gang ask, he grabs Sakura's hair   
Syaoran clench his fist, He's so mad.. Really really mad "Let her go.."  
"NO way!" said, one of the guys

Syaoran eyes turns blank, he picks his rashin-ban and without words, he pulls one of his cards "FIRE COME FORTH!!!" he yells, 

"AAAAAARRRRHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The boss of the gang yells, 

The other guys trembled seeing their boss getting burn. Their Boss starts to run on the nearest pool...  
Syaoran smiles evilly and looks blankly at the other guys, "who's next?" he asks,

The other guys pick up their clothes and run away

Syaoran throw his sword in the corner and runs towards Sakura. "Sakura.." he said, holding her in his arms. Syaoran takes off his t-shirt and puts it around Sakura. He stand up, he smiles looking at her and rubs his nose at her nose. 

He carried her.  
  
  
Sakura open her eyes and noticed she was in Missy's house. One of her sorority members

"How are you feeling Sakura-sama?" she ask,  
"I'm okay.." Sakura said, "H-How did I get in here?" she ask, looking around  
"Li-sama.. Carried you and takes you here.. We saw him, walking on the street carrying you" Misha said,  
"L-Li-sama?" Sakura ask,  
"Hai (yes) um.. he's the new leader of the Fraternity club.. Since he saved you from-"  
"WHAT?!"  
"We are sorry Sakura-sama but he saved you and-"

  
"How can we ever repay you.."_  
Syaoran sighs, "Its okay.. Sakura is also my friend,"   
"No.. we Must repay you. Its the code of the sorority club"   
"Okay.. then.. I want to be the Leader of the fraternity club"_

  
"But Sakura-sama.. if it wasn't for him.. you.. you"  
Sakura sighs and nods, "Don't worry Missy, I understand" she said, softly  
  
*knock* *knock*

The door open.. it was Syaoran

"Can I speak to Sakura alone?" he asks,  
"Of course you may Li-sama" 

The door closed..  
And Syaoran didn't sit. He approach Sakura and looks coldly at her  
  
Silence..

"I thought you're strong enough"

Sakura didn't look at Syaoran 

"I thought the Sakura-sama can HANDLE ANY THINGS!" Syaoran yells looking at her  
  
Sakura looks down

"DAMMNIT KINOMOTO! I THOUGHT YOU CAN HANDLE THESE THINGS!" he yells, 

Sakura close her eyes

"If you can't handle these things, then Tell me.. I will help you" Syaoran said, "I don't want to feel what I FELT earlier.."  
"What did you felt earlier?" Sakura ask, not looking at him  
"I felt Scared! So scared! I ALMOST KILLED one MAN JUST TO SAVE YOU!!" he said, tears falling on his face  
"I see.." Sakura said, sighing  
"Come on Kinomoto! Tell me what's on your Mind!" he yells, furiously

Sakura looks around and saw her bag, she opens it and picks one of her notebook.. She opens it and handed it to Syaoran.

Syaoran wipes his tears and try to calm down..

He read the poem.. softly

I don't know why I must act this way_  
This feeling I hate but it began  
when you left, I cried night and day  
for the pain I have felt, I can't explain_

When I see you, the pain knocked Loudly_  
so I stayed away so as not to feel it  
that is hard to do but to avoid pain  
I knew in that way, I will forget you_

But I was wrong_  
The more I keep on avoiding you  
The more pain is getting strong  
the more I learned to Love you_

I don't know how to tell you_  
all that I felt inside my heart  
But through this simple words  
I want you to know  
I'm just hurt  
_  
**"I love you..." **

Syaoran looks at Sakura, 

"I love you.. Damnit.." Sakura said, crying and sobbing quietly

  
**To be Continued.. **

O.O SAKURA CONFESS! Oh my!!!  
What will Shaoran do? 

I know I know!! its a Cliffhanger @.@  
  
S+S FOREVER!!!

GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!!!


	6. Revelation BOOM

_IZZYGIRL - that is sooo sweet of you! because of me!!! you got hooked on Syaoran and Sakura fics? wow!!! Thank you! a lot of Thank you to you!!!_

_~*blue-eyed angel*~ - er.. or else what? @.@ gomen ne.. author very very busy today.. oh did you check my page? ^^  
  
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ - er.. Syaoran's response.. we know of course.. demo... @.@  
~ChErRy BloSsOm~ - late posting but don't worry I will finish all my fanfics.. forgive my grammar @.@  
  
Mys96 - calm down -.- gomen ne.. @.@ *sniffs* author very very busy.. oh did you check my page? oh please do? ^^ and sign the guestbook ^^  
  
Silver Moon - er.. *gives you a tissue* another crying chapter huh? @.@  
Moshimoshiqueen - here's the next chapter!! thank you!!  
Sweetazngurl4848 - ^.^ don't hate me.. @.@  
~*Little Blossom*~ - er.. life depended on what? @.@  
RuKaWa4EvA - thank you for the nice review!! yeah! Rukawa forever *giggles* but I like Sakuragi also @.@  
  
Twisted Rose - *hugs you* waaaa you understand me!!! Oh I love it when people understand me.. *sniffs* thank you Thank you very much!!! *hugs you more*_

_Voldemort-kun - er.. your hands shaking? wowow hehehe Thank you very much :) *hugs you*  
  
Michelle - the poems.. some I did it and some came from the other poets.. I did Sakura's poem 'bestfriend huh' I did Sakura's poem before she confess ^^ and others ^^ but not all of them :) _

_BabyJinx - Thank you :)  
LiLDraGoNGuRL28 - wait no more for the next chapter :)  
  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan - again.. THANK YOU very much and I MISS TALKING TO YOU :) but chette-chan is very very busy :(  
  
OrchidAngel - er.. its not the end of the story.. @.@  
  
Shirazuki - Arigato :)  
Sakura&Li 4ever - :)  
  
skyblossum - *blush* me? a kind writer? thank you.. *smiles* and you are a kind reviewer.. I like those reviewers.. that are nice :)_

_SAKURA CHAN - er.. *gives you a box of tissue* there there.. stop crying.. @.@  
Diana a.k.a LiL Star - *hugs you* can we be affiliates?!?!?! *blinks cutely* thank you for the award!!! :)  
  
Eternal_Phire - Thank you!!! do you have fanfics? Its been so long.. I wanna review and read other fanfics.. but I am so busy today.. @.@  
  
Aya Mikage~* - teehee you know Sakura in the story? *winks*  
CreatiStar - @.@ give me! give me! your fanfic.. _

_Souzou Ketsuna - yuppperssss I will SOOOO continue this ^^  
Fanny chan - feel free to post my fics on your site.. but link back? thank you :)_

_Meruru - its not the end you know...:)_

Now.. where did Busy ChanChan (Chette) stop?  
ooo total cliffhanger huh?!?!  
Now where did I stop?

He read the poem.. softly

I don't know why I must act this way_  
This feeling I hate but it began  
when you left, I cried night and day  
for the pain I have felt, I can't explain_

When I see you, the pain knocked Loudly_  
so I stayed away so as not to feel it  
that is hard to do but to avoid pain  
I knew in that way, I will forget you_

But I was wrong_  
The more I keep on avoiding you  
The more pain is getting strong  
the more I learned to Love you_

I don't know how to tell you_  
all that I felt inside my heart  
But through this simple words  
I want you to know  
I'm just hurt  
_  
**"I love you..." **

Syaoran looks at Sakura, 

"I love you.. Damnit.." Sakura said, crying and sobbing quietly

And now to continue..

**  
Changes in my Life...  
**by: ChanChan (Chette)

(CCS is not mine.. and English is not my first language)  
(and please don't get mad at me...)

Chapter Six: Revelation BOOM 

Syaoran starts to tremble. He stares at the paper and then at Sakura, he felt a mix of emotions. He can't decide whether he'll smile, he'll cry or... get mad

"Sakura..."

Syaoran saw Sakura covers her face, and cries hard "Leave me Alone Li." Sakura whispers but Syaoran heard her

"Sakura..."  
  
"Please?" 

Syaoran shakes his head, "Sakura. I-I want to know... I-If you're s-serious a-about this?"

Sakura looks at Syaoran, she couldn't believe what's happening, "A-About?" she ask, widening her eyes and trying to control her emotions

Syaoran knows he's doing something stupid but he couldn't decide. He couldn't stop his self. He is so confuse and he can't act normal... his heart beating fast and he is getting more nervous. "No! I mean uh. I. I just can't believe you love me" he said, rubbing his hair, "I mean we are friends and I left you and uh-" he said, continues to rub his hair furiously

More tears fell on Sakura's cheeks "You don't believe me?" she ask, she didn't expect this! She didn't expect that Syaoran is a Jerk 

"No! I mean, uh. You see-"  
  
"Get out...GET OUT!" she yells,   
Syaoran back away, terrified by Sakura's look and voice "Sakura please let me-"  
Sakura stand up and pushes Syaoran towards the door, "I don't want to see your face ever again!" she said, opening the door

"Let me explain! Forgive my stupidity!" 

Sakura continues to push Syaoran and out of the room, "I hate you!" she said, 

*BAM*

The door close

  
Outside.

Syaoran stares into the door, _= W-What have I done? = _He asks,  
"Li-sama?"   
Syaoran saw Missy, "I. I'm going home, take care of Sakura and call her brother" he said,   
"Yes Li-sama."

Syaoran sighs, he took 3 steps and looks back at the door _= Sakura. =_

_"I love you Damnit.."_

Syaoran sighs and resumes his walk.

Missy looks at Syaoran _= I think Li-sama likes Sakura-sama. =_ She thought with a smile 

  
Inside.

Sakura leans on the door, "Love him. Hate him." she whispered, she rubs her face and grits her teeth "I hate my LIFE"

  
After few minutes

"Tadaima (I'm home)" Syaoran said, opening the door of his apartment  
"Okaerinasai (Welcome back)" Wei said, bowing his head  
"I am not hungry Wei." he said, walking towards his room  
Wei blinks, _= something's wrong with him..=_ He looks around, _= thank god, Meiling-sama is not yet here or else =_

  
Missy's room

Sakura stares at the window, trying to erase Syaoran's face on her mind and also, she couldn't believe that she confessed her true feelings to Syaoran.. But what she didn't expect that Syaoran is a jerk person

"Sakura-sama?"

Sakura blinks and saw Missy, "Hello Missy" she said, smiling  
  
Missy smiles back, she puts the tray on the table "You know Sakura-sama, you should smile more often" she said, preparing Sakura's food "Because you're so kawaii (cute)" she said, 

Sakura looks at Missy, her smile fading 

Missy sits on the bed and gives Sakura a bowl of soup, "I called your brother, I told him that you're going to stay here, she said, 

Sakura takes the bowl and smiles, "thank you Missy" she said,  
"I am just curious Sakura-sama." she said, trembling

Sakura blinks, "Are you okay?" she asks, touching Missy's Shoulder   
"I. I am just afraid, that you will get mad at me by asking such question" she said, bowing her head  
Sakura puts the bowl on her lap, "What question?" she ask,  
Missy gulps, "What is your relationship with Li-sama? Why does he knows you?" she ask,   
  
Sakura sighs, "Syaoran. Is my Best friend..."

  
Syaoran's apartment

Meiling knock for 3 times but there was no answer. She peeks and saw no light. She thought that Syaoran is already sleeping. So she left and went to her room.

But she is wrong, there was a little light on Syaoran's room and Syaoran is not yet sleeping. He was sitting on his chair, looking at Sakura's notebook. Every time he turns the page, He realized how Sakura hates her life and how she hated HIM

The first few pages were drawings of Little Sakura. It was Syaoran's face when he was a little boy. There was one page that made him smile... it was the page, where Little Sakura draws Syaoran's face and around his face are hearts. There was a little note on right side saying...

I'll wait for my best friend_  
Forever..._

But after those few pages... Syaoran saw the worst pages he could ever imagine... there was one Syaoran's face with horns and fangs. Another drawing, was Syaoran's face and then. There was a big cross out MARK on it... 

Promises are MADE to be BROKEN_  
Best friends sucks  
I hate you Syaoran  
Shaoran you Liar  
Baka (Stupid) Li..._

DUMMY! LIAR! SYAORAN LI!

Every time he turns the page and see them... he felt as if someone is stabbing his heart. Tears continue to fall on his face _= I am dummy. I shouldn't have left her. = _He closed his eyes, _= but its not my fault. I have to train that time I have to- =_ he shakes his head, "I know what will Sakura say if I told her that. She will say that my training is more important than her" he said, wiping his tears "and I don't want to hear her saying that because she the most important person in my life..." 

Wei went to Syaoran's room, holding a tray full of food. He knock for 2 times and open the door, "Master Syaoran.. Here is your food." he said,

Syaoran wipes his tears and looks at Wei, "thanks Wei" he said, still wiping his tears  
Wei sighs, "Maybe its not a good idea to come back here. Master"  
Syaoran shakes his head, "No. I deserve this..." he said,   
"Master..."

Syaoran tries to smile, "I still remember the first time I met her. "  
  
Wei sits on Syaoran's bed, "Master. Can you tell me about you and Sakura-sama?" he ask, "all I know is that you two are best of friends and you always spending time with her. And I do think that recalling your memories with her, Will help you to calm yourself" he said, 

Syaoran looks at Wei and smiles, "Thanks Wei."  
Wei nods, "see? You're smiling now."  
  
  
Missy's house

"Li-sama. Is your best friend?"   
  
Sakura nods,

"Is it okay to tell me how?" missy ask,  
Sakura smiles, "We met in the park..."

  
Syaoran's apartment

"The usual, Fuutie left me on the park because she wants to go to the mall, and then I felt her aura and followed it..." he said, smiling because he remembered it, "and then, I saw her. Sitting on a swing"

  
Missy's room...

Sakura smiles, "He approached me and he has this terrifying face" she said,   
"and then?" she ask,  
Sakura laughs, but tears starts falling on her face, "He tried to speak Japanese but he pronounced it wrong"

  
Syaoran's apartment  
  
Syaoran smiles, but tears start to fall on his face "after that, She laugh at me, and I got mad. I ask what is so funny and he said, I pronounced the word wrong. I said I am Chinese not a Japanese person"

Wei frowns, looking at Syaoran's tears

"She taught me...Wei. "

  
Missy's room

"Oh Sakura-sama."  
"After that, I began to like him. I told him that I wanted to be his best friend, at first he doesn't want to, but I convinced him and he became the best. best friend I've ever had..." she said, in a whisper

"Sakura-sama.."

  
Syaoran's Apartment

"S-She taught me a lot of things Wei. She taught me on how to Smile, she taught me how to be happy, she taught me to calm down, She is my BEST FRIEND" he said, sobbing

"Master."

"And she changed a lot. I didn't expect this. I didn't, he said, covering his face

  
Missy's Room

She gives Sakura a box of tissue "Here."  
Sakura smiles, "Thank you" she said, taking one   
  
For Missy, this is the first time she saw Sakura like this... she knows that Sakura is very tough woman and she's the leader of the sorority. She was so shock but at the same time she's happy seeing this Sakura's side. Now, she really really idolizes Sakura.

  
"He left me, and everything change..."

Missy looks at Sakura,  
  
"He promised to come back, but he didn't"  
  
"Sakura-sama."  
  
"I waited and waited and waited And waited..." she said, shaking her head  
  
  
Syaoran's apartment

"And you know why it really hurts Wei?" he ask,   
Wei nods, "because Sakura-sama is your best friend" he said,  
Syaoran shakes his head, "No. Not just because of that"

"Master."  
  
Syaoran looks at Wei straightly, "I realize that I LOVE HER"

"Master!"

"I love her Wei"

  
Missy's room...

"Now he came back, For you"  
Sakura smirks, "Yeah, he came back alright." she said, wiping her tears, "With HIS FIANCEE" 

  
Syaoran's Apartment

"B-But Master-"

Syaoran nods, "I know. I know. I am the Leader of the Li Clan." he said, 

"Master."

Syaoran smiles, "That's why when she confess she loves me. I felt a mixture of feelings, I don't know if I am going to cry, or to smile or even mad because she loves me, he said, 

Wei Sighs,

"I Love her Yes..." Syaoran said, standing up and looking into the moon, "But can we be together?" he ask,

"Master..."

"Mom said, I will marry Meiling after my vacation..." he said, now looking at Wei "How will I tell Sakura that?" he asks,   
"Master..."  
  
Syaoran clench his fist "Sakura already knows that I have a fiancée and she's angry..." he said,

Wei shakes his head, and smiles "My Advice Master... Tell Sakura-sama, that you love her also"   
Syaoran blinks, "What?"  
Wei nods, "at least she knows that you love her also... and she wouldn't feel ashamed that she confessed that she loves you" 

  
Missy left Sakura after a few minutes of revealing Sakura's childhood memories, Sakura tried to sleep but she couldn't, she close her eyes and a memory of her childhood years came into her mind...

Little Sakura and Little Syaoran were walking on the street, Holding hands. They were walking towards the park when suddenly; they stop in front of a church...

Little Sakura smiles, she close her eyes

Little Syaoran blinks, and looks at her "What are you doing?" he ask,_  
Little Sakura open her eyes, "Just trying to imagine my wedding" she said,  
Little Syaoran blush, "You are too young for that" he said,   
Little Sakura blinks, "I know. But imagining things cannot hurt anyone right?" she ask,  
Little Syaoran nods, _

Little Sakura giggles and close her eyes again_  
Little Syaoran let go of Sakura's hands and puts his hands behind his head "Don't worry... I know you are going to become a beautiful bride" he said, looking away  
  
Little Sakura open her eyes, "really?" she ask, looking at him. Her eyes sparkling  
Little Syaoran looks and nods, "Because your very beautiful, Sakura-chan."_

  
Sakura open her eyes and smiles, she sit up and looks at the moon, her smile fading _= what happen to us Syaoran? =_ She asks,

Syaoran's apartment

Wei left Syaoran after Syaoran finished his food and his story. He is sitting on his bed, looking at the moon. He can see Sakura's face smiling and he heard Little Sakura's voice...

"Because you're a special person Shaoran.. Sometimes you don't feel that you're special but you are. Especially to me" she said, smiling

Morning...

Syaoran left the apartment early; he didn't bother to wake Meiling up. He can't stand her anyways. 

Sakura yawns and was about to enter the school, when she saw Syaoran approaching the gate. His shoulders were sagging.   
  


Meanwhile, Syaoran enters the gate of the school, not noticing Sakura  


Sakura frowns, "A fraternity leader doesn't come to school like that"  
Syaoran turns and saw Sakura, he blush "Um. H-how long were you been standing there?" he ask,  
Sakura cross her arms, "Long enough seeing you entering the school, with your shoulders sagging" she said,  
"Oh."

Sakura resumes walking, "You are a fraternity leader now Li, you better act like one" she said, glaring at him  
Syaoran touch Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura. I need to talk to you"  
Sakura shoves his hand, "Its Sakura-sama." she said,   
  
"Sakura.."

Sakura resumes walking, but before she enters the school... 

"About last night. Forget it, I really don't mean it" she said,  
  
Syaoran frowns, controlling his tears

  
Lunch Time

"Li-kun!"

Syaoran turns and saw Tomoyo, "Hello Daidouji" he said, smiling  
Tomoyo smiles, "Join me?" she ask,   
Syaoran looks around, "sure." he said,   
Tomoyo smiles, "Let me Guess, Meiling right?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods, 

"Don't worry, I think she didn't go to school" she said,  
Syaoran blinks, "Oh I see..."  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran open the door of the food court

"No, Meiling and I didn't go together in schoo-"

Syaoran eyes widening and stops  
Tomoyo blinks and follows Syaoran's gaze 

"Oh my."

Sakura is sitting on George's lap, and she's drunk. George is trying to caress Sakura's body.  
  
"Stop *hic* that George! I am not yet really drunk *hic* all right?" she said, shoving his hands

Syaoran flares up; he runs towards them and throws his bag on George's face

"Bullsh-" George stop seeing Syaoran's angry face

The entire students stop on what they were doing, seeing the commotion.

Syaoran grabs Sakura "Let's get out of here" he said,  
Sakura shoves Syaoran's hands "Let me go!" she said, trying to balance herself  
  
Syaoran let go of Sakura, "Is this what you want huh Sakura?" he ask,  
Sakura smirks, "W-What about *hic* you?" she ask, "Y-You should be here *hic* with your *hic* members" she said,   
Syaoran looks at the guys, "Is this how Fraternity works? Taking advantage at some ladies?" he ask,  
George smirks, "So?"  
  
Syaoran grabs George's uniform collar "FRATERNITY IS A BROTHER HOOD! And its not really BAD if you MEMBERS are not DOING SOMETHING BAD!" he yells,  
  
Keitaro shakes his head, "We're doing nothing wrong, Li-sama. Sakura-sama ask us to come here and she started to act like that" he said,   
  
Syaoran glares at Sakura, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?! You were the ONE who-"  
Sakura licks Syaoran's cheek, "So what's the matter if I am the one who started this"

Syaoran controls his anger, "Sakura please, don't make me do this" he said,  
Sakura smirks, "Do what?" she ask, starts to sway her body towards Syaoran  
Syaoran glares at Sakura

*PACK*

Sakura stops and put her hands on her cheeks, tears falling on her face

The Student gasp, Syaoran Li the Leader of the fraternity slapped The Leader of the Sorority  
  
"If you want this. Then go ahead, have it your way" he said,   
"ARGHHHH!!!" Sakura was about to slap Syaoran when Syaoran caught his hand  
"IF YOU WANT WAR KINOMOTO... I'LL GIVE YOU A WAR, he said, 

Syaoran glares at George and at Sakura one more time and went out

  
Outside

"Li-kun!" Tomoyo yells,   
Syaoran turns and Tomoyo gasp, Syaoran is crying "Li-kun"

"I don't want to quit Tomoyo, God Help me. I don't want to do that... But I have to." he said,  
Tomoyo pats Syaoran's back, "Don't worry. You did the best thing, she said, smiling

  
Inside...

Sakura blinks back her tears and she looks into the door   
"Shaoran..."

  
Sakura's room

Kero-chan frowns, _= Master is sad... this is not good =_

  
**To be Continued.. **

Oh no don't get mad at me!!  
its the flow of the story okay?  
and Don't worry this Fanfic is   
  
S+S FOREVER!!!  
GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!!!


	7. A Perfect Christmas

Ryota-Chan - aww!! But I love long reviews!!! =( oh yeah about the site I am still, working on it don't worry =)  
cardcaptor feo - teehee wicked huh? :p yeah!!! you should stay tuned :p and wait :p  
Li-chan - *thinks* if I will put Syaoran and Sakura.. its the end of the story! =p  
  
myosotis - but people love my story! -.- I don't know, about this.. but your review got me so upset. Here I am trying to pleased people on the story and you .. you want me to stop writing that won't make you cry? -.- I am sorry if I DID TAKE it the wrong way but I am upset at your review that's all.

_garmibear - Thank you very very much *hugs you*  
AnimesFan - *nods* yeah.. I am so glad you understand me about the teacher's thing :p  
Sakura Li - er I don't know about S+S together soon. But they will end up together. I promise :)  
~(^@^)~ () - wow nice face you got there *winks*  
SAKURADIVA1 - eh? I am confused... @.@  
I LOOOVE IT! - so short and sweet review =)  
Mairai_Pan - I am so glad you like it, read my other fanfics =)  
Lady Lowe - er... @.@  
Twisted Rose - but hehee.. I am trying to make an original story.. ya know.. just like Kero always says, "Expect the Unexpected"  
  
Ccslilazngirly - Sure! post my poems on your website! you're free to use them *.* Domo arigato!!  
lil dreamer - if your read this then, seven worlds in one world and other fanfics are up :)  
  
Sweetazngurl4848 - er.. teehee you hate the twist of the story? gomen ne... oh yeah good news all the fanfics are updated! and two more :)  
  
isabella - *hugs you* Thank you!!! oh! you mean wish-chan?!?! wow!! she's one of my favorite writers!!! oh I love it! I love the idea of working with her... but the question is.. um, does she want to work with me?  
  
Time Warp - of course you will :)  
KayJuli - f-fast? demo did you check out my other fanfics? *.*  
Pretty_sailor_soldiers - oh yes ma'am I will!  
nameless_gal - aww... *gives you some tissues*  
~*~Anime Angel~*~ - Sure! post them on your site :) your free to use them :)  
samanda....- ooo thanks! yeah! S+S rulez!!! story mad good!!!!  
Miyo_chan - did you check out my other fanfics?  
Sakura Angel - gomen ne.. but good news! they are all updated!  
  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan - *pats your back* Merry xmas my friend, and I am so sorry for the war.. *cries* don't worry I'll do everything I promise its not going to be a huge war i Promise oh please don't cry *hugs you* oh please please please *gives you a tissue*  
  
Miss Mew - wow another kawaii review! onegai! check my other fanfics :)  
Jurei - hahaahha Jerry and you are sooo funny!!! hahahahaha  
  
LiLDraGoNGuRL28 - wow! a mixed of Tagalog and Japanese, let's see.. Tatapusin ko ito. yakosuku (promise) *winks*  
cleo - ^.^ Thank you!!  
ChibiSakura - did you join my Mailing list?  
princess icestar - Did you join my Mailing list? *hugs you*  
Ying Fa - whooo chetta! teehee love that name :p thanks for the subarashii award and don't get cranky :0  
  
missy-chan - Well your review did cheer me up, domo arigato but you know its hard to learn 3 language at the same time...English, Japanese and Chinese.. *sniffs*  
  
CreatiStar - waaaiii Thanks you!!! you understand me!! but you're gonna LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
Ying-Fa - walks nervously? nani? naze?  
  
Mys96 - awww *hugs you* did you join the mailing list? and I am happy that you are impatient :) please review my other new fanfics.. I know.. its a burden but I have to post it because people (other readers found out about them) @.@  
  
Sakurabunnie Da Original - *pats your head* aww don't say your fanfics are dead... they are not. Just make the chapters longer :)  
  
Sailor Krypton - Oh Domo!!!! ^^ ooo.. who is Hiro? your Boyfriend? Teehee.. okay.._

REMEMBER..  
S+S  
ENGLISH IS NOT CHETTE'S FIRST LANGUAGE  
I DON'T OWN CCS

Now.. where did sick ChanChan stop? yup I am sick but I am trying to finish  
all the new chapters :p  
  
*PACK*

Sakura stops and put her hands on her cheeks, tears falling on her face  
The Student gasp, Syaoran Li the Leader of the fraternity slapped The Leader of the Sorority  
  
"If you want this. Then go ahead, have it your way" he said,   
"ARGHHHH!!!" Sakura was about to slap Syaoran when Syaoran caught his hand  
"IF YOU WANT WAR KINOMOTO... I'LL GIVE YOU A WAR, he said, 

Syaoran glares at George and at Sakura one more time and went out

  
Sakura's room  
Kero-chan frowns, = Master is sad... this is not good =  


And now to continue..

**  
Changes in my Life...  
**by: ChanChan

Chapter Seven: A Perfect Christmas

After the commotion in the cafeteria, Sakura went to the restroom and wash her face. After that, she went towards the room, and sit. Still shock 

Missy run towards the shock Sakura, "Sakura-sama are you okay?" she ask,   
Sakura blinks and rubs her face, "Y-Yeah I am okay" she said,  
"Oh my Sakura-sama! This is very wrong! what if Li-sama said-"

Sakura smiles and shakes her head, "Believe me. Syaoran Li doesn't mean what he said," she said, 

Too Bad, Syaoran before entering the room. He heard her. He narrowed his eyes and open the door.

Sakura looks at Syaoran and smiles,  
But Syaoran didn't even look at her. He just sit there and didn't do anything.  
Sakura turn to look at Syaoran but before she could speak to him, the teacher entered the room and start the class.

  
Break time...

"WHAT?!?!" 

All of them look at Syaoran, "Yes" he said, crossing his arm  
  
Syaoran held a special meeting at the back of the school. It was the first meeting without the sorority. Syaoran cross his arms and glares at them "I mean it"

George grits his teeth, "I knew it! you are not fitted to be our leader anyways!" he yells,  
Syaoran looks straightly at him, "If you don't want to follow my rules then you're FREE to GO" he said,  
"But Li-sama-"  
  
"I mean it when I said to Sakura that I will give her a war. The first thing that I am going to do is to SPLIT the FRATERNITY and SORORITY" he said, "Don't tell me that WE CANNOT SURVIVE WITHOUT THEM!" he yells, "We are BOYS! remember? We will show those girls that we can survive without them and that they cannot survive without us" he said, 

"Well I think, Li-sama is right" said, the other member "Don't you see? we are guys! but because Sakura-sama leads the sorority and she's so brave, we lost our guts and everytime we do things, the credit will be given to them" 

George frowns, "I don't want to Leave Sakura, I am not like you Li" he said,  
"Then go ahead and be with her" Syaoran said, looking away "I've had enough of that girl" he added,

"Hey Guys! Whats up?" Missy ask, approaching them   
"There is a meeting? but why aren't we informed?" Misha ask,   
  
George looks at Syaoran, "This is meeting is only for the fraternity" he said,   
"Huh?" Missy ask, looking at Syaoran "But Li-sama"  
  
Syaoran glares at Missy, "Tell your Sakura-sama that I'm splitting my group to her group. The Fraternity and the Sorority, both groups already have a leader so We'll do our way and you'll do your way" he said, 

Sakura sighs, she leans on her table desk. She still a little shock about what happened, she wasn't drunk anymore. 

Tomoyo looks at Sakura sadly, "Sakura-"

"SAKURA-SAMA!!!"

Tomoyo and Sakura looks at the voice, it was Misha and Missy   
  
"Terrible news! Sakura-sama!!" Misha said,  
Sakura blinks, "What is it?" she ask,  
"Li-sama split the group already!"   
"WHAT?!"

School Garden...

Syaoran open his notebook. Turning the page, He saw the Song that he was making for Sakura. It will be his christmas gift for her. Closing his eyes, recalling what had happen earlier. He doesn't want to do that. But it just came. He can't control his self anymore and then he declared war. But after he calm his self, and ask his self if he really can declare a war to Sakura? He realized he can't and when he was about to apologize, suddenly he heard Sakura saying those words.. 

"Believe me. Syaoran Li doesn't mean what he said,"

"She doesn't care..." Syaoran said, looking at the words, 

Looking through some old photographs  
faces and friends will always remember  
watching busy shoppers rushing about  
in the cool breeze of december..

  
Syaoran shakes his head, = How am I going to finish this? = he ask his self

"Li?"

Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura

"Why are you doing this?" she ask,  
Syaoran glares at her, "Doing what?"   
"This... You're hurting me" Sakura said,   
Syaoran close his eyes and starts to write something 

"Don't ignore me!" she said,   
Syaoran looks at her, "Remember Kinomoto? I declared a war? and I am serious about it" he said,   
Sakura bit her lips, trying to control her tears "I thought you were my best friend?" she ask,  
  
Syaoran pick up all his things and turns to leave But Sakura catch his arm, "I am still talking here!" Sakura yells,  
  
Syaoran shoves her hands and turns at Sakura, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND??!?!" he ask, "HERE I THOUGHT MY BEST FRIEND DIED A LONG TIME AGO!" he yells, 

"Li.." Sakura's tears starts to fall

Syaoran shakes his head, "You know, I am hurt! I am confused! I don't know what is wrong or what is right!" he yells, 

"Li .. why-"  
  
Syaoran clench his fist, "Why? Go look at yourself in the mirror" he said, and then resumes in walking

  
Kinomoto's House...

*BANG*

Kero-chan looks at Sakura entering the door and cry on her bed, he flew towards her, "What's wrong Kiddo?" he ask,  
"S-Syaoran hate me" Sakura said, crying  
"Master is here?" he ask,  
Sakura sobs and looks at Kero-chan, "oh I almost forgot, he's your master" she said, wiping her tears  
Kero-chan looks at the moon, "So.. he's here...that's why he's sad"  
Sakura looks at Kero-chan, "What do you mean by that?" she ask,   
Kero-chan blinks, "Nothing.."   
"Whatever" Sakura said, and continues to cry  
Kero-chan sighs, he looks at Sakura one more time and flew out of the window...

  
  
Apartment...

Syaoran knock at Meiling's door, "Meiling open the door its me Syaoran"   
Meiling open the door, and she's crying 

"Meiling?"  
  
*PACK*

Syaoran eyes widening, "what's wrong with you?!" he ask, frowning  
Meiling sobs, "Xiaolang Tell me! Am I good enough for you?" she ask,   
  
Syaoran frowns, "What are you talking about? The reason why I came here is because I am going to ask you why didn't you go to school?" he ask,

Meiling sobs hard, "Syaoran Li! I don't care! YOU and I WILL MARRY AFTER THIS SCHOOL YEAR!" she said,  
"Meiling! I don't understand you!" Syaoran said,   
  
Meiling push Syaoran and lock her door, "You're mine Syaoran.. You're mine"

  
Syaoran walks towards the kitchen and sits on a stool, "What's wrong with Meiling?" he ask,  
Wei looks at Syaoran, "Master... Your mother called earlier, he wants Meiling to come back to China"   
Syaoran blinks, "Why? and its christmas" he said, "I mean, I know Meiling wants to be with me this christmas" he added,   
Wei nods, "Knowing Meiling, Master-"  
"Anyways, why is she crying?" Syaoran ask, rubbing his cheek "She even slapped me sheesh" he said, frowning  
"Because she found out that, you ask your mother if she can find a way so that you won't marry Meiling" he said,   
Syaoran blinks, "So there is a way?"  
Wei nods,   
  
"What is that way?" Syaoran ask,  
Wei looks at Syaoran "Its not good Master"  
Syaoran frowns, "I still want to know..." he said,  
"Well, Its about the Cards Mistress-"  
  
"Cards Mistress?" Syaoran ask,

Then they heard the bell rang, Syaoran stand up "I'll get it" he said, 

Syaoran open the door, "Daidouji-san, come in"  
Tomoyo smiles, "Arigato (Thank you)"

Syaoran escort Tomoyo in the living room. "um.. what do you want? some juice? tea? soda?" Syaoran ask,  
Tomoyo smiles, "Don't bother... I just came here because I wanted to talk to you about Sakura-chan"  
Syaoran takes his seat "Okay,"

"I know Sakura-chan, deserve what happen to her earlier, because of the way she acted" Tomoyo said, "But if we put ourselves in her place, we will understand why is she acting like that" 

Syaoran nods, "I know.. I have her notebook, and just by looking at that notebook I already saw her past" he said, shaking his head "and I know that It was I, who started all this" he said,

"But You are the leader of the Li Clan, you need to train your powers to handle your family" Tomoyo said,  
Syaoran gasp, "H-How did you know?"  
Tomoyo smiles and open her bag, 

Kero-chan appeared "MASTER!!!!"  
"ACK!!! CERBERUS!" Syaoran yells,   
Kero-chan cross his arms, "I am glad you still remember my name" he said, "After you abandoned me" he said, sniffing   
Syaoran frowns, "I didn't abandoned you, I gave you to my special someone" he said, looking down  
Kero-chan smiles, "Oh I see! I thought you um.. kinda hate me.." he said,  
"The only thing that I don't like about you... is that you eat a lot" Syaoran said, crossing his arms

"Oh well, Sakura is very good mistress" Kero-chan said, "and even she changed, she continues to take care of me" he said,  
Syaoran nods, "I am glad," he said,

"Ah.. Cerberus is finally here" Wei said, entering the room   
"WEI!!!!!!!!!! GIVE ME SOME FOOD!!!!!" Kero-chan flew towards Wei 

  
After a few seconds...

Kero-chan is sitting on a table, eating lots of cake.   
  
Syaoran looks at him, "You did notice that Sakura is not an ordinary girl" he said,  
Kero-chan burps and nods,   
  
"Li-kun, are you still going to continue the war?" Tomoyo ask,   
Syaoran sighs, "I don't know, I don't want too but I have to teach her some lessons" he said,  
"Do you think that is a good idea?" Tomoyo ask,   
Syaoran shrugs, "demo.. I am planning to give her a song.. can you help me with this one Tomoyo?" he ask,  
Tomoyo smiles, "Sure"

  
The next day...

"Sakura wake up! breakfast is ready" Touya knocks at her door.  
Sakura open her eyes, and blinks, "I'll be right there" she said,  
  
Sakura walk up downstairs and rubs her eyes, "Where is Kero-chan?" she ask,  
Touya blinks as he puts some pancakes on Sakura's plate "Who is Kero-chan?" he ask,  
"Oh n-nothing" Sakura said,  
Touya sits on the chair and begun to eat  
  
While Sakura still wondering, = Where is Kero-chan? =

"Sakura?"  
Sakura looks at Touya, "hmm?"  
"We will go the cemetery okay? tomorrow.. before christmas we will visit Mom and Dad" he said,  
Sakura frowns, "I gotta go now Touya, I'll be late in my classes," she said, standing up  
"Sakura tom-"

Street...  
  
Sakura frowns, "Why should I visit my Parents?" she ask, "I hate them, they left us early... they are soo selfish!" she said, and then she stops seeing a family walking on the other side of the street, she looks at them "What is christmas without them?" she ask, she looks down and continues rollerblading towards school.

"Ohayo Sakura-san"

Sakura enters the school, she looks around wondering why all the students were outside the school and not inside. Some were decorating the school with christmas things. Lanterns, christmas lights.. etc...

"Sakura-sama!"

Sakura blinks and saw Missy, "Missy, what's happening here?" she ask,  
"Its a Christmas school break, its not a vacation but its a celebration" she said,  
  
Then one of the fraternity guys passed by them, "Hey Sakura-sama! Guess what? Li-sama is soo great! Imagine! he is the reason behind all these plans" he said,  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura ask, 

Then she heard Tomoyo's voice...

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention, welcome to the Christmas Celebration of the school."

Sakura, Missy and Misha went towards the garden and saw a big stage.

"Before we begin, I want you all to please welcome the Leader of the Fraternity who is responsible to all of these things! He will sing a song ... a christmas song that HE wrote.. please welcome Syaoran Li!"

All the girls yelled and cheered for him...

Syaoran smiles and took the microphone, "Um.. Good Morning, I hope you're going to enjoy this one Christmas Celebration in our school, and please forgive me if my song is bad... you see I've been trying to finish this song for someone special but sad to say I can't because of some things happen. But even so, I did my best to finish it and I hope its okay"

*music begins*

Sakura cross her arms and looks at Syaoran..

My Idea of a Perfect Christmas  
is to spend it with you.  
In a party or dinner for two  
Anywhere would do

The girls go hanyaan looking at Syaoran  
Sakura felt so uncomfortable, The words... the song is touching her heart  
Syaoran's eyes start to look around, looking for someone

Celebrating the yuletide season  
always light up our lives  
Simple pleasures are made special, too.  
  
Then Sakura saw Syaoran, looks at her

WHEN THEY SHARED WITH YOU

Syaoran left Sakura's eyes

LOOKIN THROUGH SOME OLD PHOTOGRAPHS  
faces and friends will always remember  
watching busy shoppers rushing about  
in the cool breeze of december

Sparkling lights all over town   
children's carols in the air  
By the christmas tree  
A shower of stardust on your hair.

Sakura gulps, bit her lips, trying to control her tears  
Syaoran smiles at her

I can't THINK of a BETTER CHRISTMAS  
THAN MY WISH COMING THROUGH  
and MY WISH...

Syaoran's tears starts to fall, looking at Sakura  
Sakura gasp  
  
IS THAT YOU LET ME SPEND   
MY WHOLE LIFE WITH YOU

Sakura wipes her tears, but tears didn't stop   
  
MY IDEA OF A PERFECT CHRISTMAS...

Syaoran smile  
Sakura smiles back

IS SPENDING IT..WITH YOU...

*music fading*

**To be Continued.. **

Aww... sooo sweet!!!  
MERRY CHRISMASU!!!  
  
Song: Perfect Christmas  
All rights reserved on JOSE MARI CHAN (he owns the music)  
  
S+S FOREVER!!!

GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!!!


	8. The Greatest Gift of all

MINA-SAN How are you all?  
I hope you're all in Good Health  
Merry Christmas Mina-san,   
  
ChanChan: (Chette): I changed my name to ChanChan and Mosasi because; Mosasi is going to be my partner in writing fanfics. Maybe someday we will write a comic for all of you? Since he's very good in drawing 

Mosasi: ...... *muah to ChanChan* EYESHITELU!!!!! WILL OF GOD!!!!

ChanChan: *smiles at Mosasi* I'm sorry for the late update, I really waited for the next Christmas to update this Fanfic because I left it last christmas too..teehee :) Okay now let's begin the SHOUT OUTS!!!

*DRUM ROLLS*

Cindy - Peace be with you :) and Thank you!!!  
  
Treeleaf - Thank you so much for all the reviews in my fanfics :) Thank you so much! keep reading my fanfics!!!  
and also please email me so that I can put you on my notify list :)

lina - Thank you soo much! I am sorry to keep you waiting :(  
Getsumei no michi - I already did hehe :) Thank you!!!  
Clytia - Thank you soo much!!  
Alexa - I already did, Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
Pretty n pink - Thank you!! and please text me :) I miss yah already! :)  
love ur story! - don't worry I will finish it.. though I'm busy but I will don't worry :)  
Angel Slayer - sorry for leaving TSS.COM but at least I am not going to leave my ff.net profile :)  
WezL - Thank you!!  
  
GRACE YANG - teehee.. don't worry Grace, Just Let God guide you to that Right Man and you'll see... he will be much sweater than Syaoran :)

Mosasi: AMEN!  
  
KawaiiCherryBlossomWarior - Thank you!! can you tell me your Author Id profile? or link here in ff.net?  
fenix - I did, Thanks for Waiting!  
Ali-ba-ba - aww your look is so irresistible! Okay here's the next chapter :)  
Lynk - Thank you!!!  
Sari-chan - the continuation is here :)  
CherrySakuraGirl - I already did, thanks for waiting!  
Amethyst_blossom - I already did :)  
Melissa - *gives you a tissue and a hug* Thank you :)  
Meruru-chan - *gives you a fan and a candy* I updated :) Thanks!!  
Mindy - I will finish it :)  
¤kawaii cat¤ - what a cute nick!!! Thank you!!! and Thank you for the compliment :)  
Cherry~ - Thank you!!!  
:D-Ann^_^' - I already updated :) Thank you!!  
Little Sakura - I will update and finish this fanfic don't worry :) and I know tagalog words :) coz I'm a filipina :)  
Diana@Lineelu2001 - Thank you!!! and I MISS YOU!!!   
  
Linky-chan - oh my, you almost got punish? aww.. I'm sorry!!! :( and thank you very much for reading the fanfic :)  
  
sakura_snow - Yes, chetteTeng is dead. but ChanChan is alive :) er same person but different views in life :) Thank you!!  
  
Sarah - Thank you soo much :) Just give me your email and I'll add you on my notify list :)  
kawaiiblossoms - Thank you soo much :) Chapter 8 is here! Give me your email to put you in my notify list :)  
Cristi - Thank you soo much for waiting!! and for reading :)  
cherry li - ack!! don't kill me pwease? teehee here's the chapter 8 :)  
asuka0213 - yep I am still here.. :) sorry for the LONG DELAY :(  
lilyflower - I already did! Thank you for waiting!  
Shannon - I did.. Thanks for waiting :)  
  
Syakura - *Hugs you* don't say you're not creative, you are :) just give your best in everything you do and you'll see that you can do it too :) most importantly, ask Guidance to God. I guarantee you. He won't fail you.. because he didn't fail me :) Thank you for supporting and reading my fanfic :)  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura - I think its long @.@ hehe :)  
moon goddess - *smiles and gives you a tissue* :) Thank you :)  
maiko - I'm just busy but I will finish all my stories :)  
  
Syaoron's angel - okay this reviewer has a question :) okie... hmm.. How did their parents die? hehe you'll know in this chapter :) Thank you!!!

Not aloud to say sorry! - teehee.. I am just busy but I will finish all my fanfics :) don't worry :) about the awards, its okay.. It doesn't matter anymore. These reviewers are enough for me. being you my inspirations is enough for me :) in Melody in my heart... Atami? don't worry Syaoran will Kill him hehe (opps spoilers :P) in the forbidden Love, you'll know the answer when that chapter comes :) No I won't spoil it for you :) but yeah, Syaoran didn't die and Sakura did. Changes in my life... There are a lot of fraternity and Sorority in Japanese Classes, Yup George is not good too. and Meiling will be a bad person but don't worry she won't stay as bad one. Your question about their parents will be answered in this Chapter. Sama means higher person to you. (its a respect word)

chibiookamigirl - ONE WORD: THANNKSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! :D  
  
Emily - *blushes at your clapping* Thank you soo much. Yup its a very original story. Since Fanfics supposed to be like that :) Don't worry.. I am not the ChetteTeng every one used to know.. I already change for the better. I don't like enemies anymore. Those flames that I will get are just words to me. I am not going to be affected with those anymore :) I'm sorry if I didn't updated when you're on your spring break its because I was so busy.. working.. studying and of course my physical and spiritual is soo down... wow you're writing a script? wow hehe   
can I still give you some advices? sorry for not emailing you.. gomen gomen *bows at you repeatedly*

CCS - did you continue the story already? I want to read it :) don't worry I am not going to get mad. The reason why I am writing fanfics because I want to share my talents to all of you :)  
  
Rosetta - I already did :) Thank you!!  
  
Evil Emzo and Kero - *smiles* Thank you very much for everything. I don't know if you will like my stories now (I hope you still will continue reading my fanfics) because I'm making a big twist. Don't worry even I change the plot the characters are still the same and even their powers.. Thanks... :) and Im sorry for everything I've done to you Thank you for all the stars!!! *.*

Oniyuri - Thank you for waiting!! and thank you soo much!! :)  
love_li - sorry for the long delay.. :) forgive me?  
.: Sakura-chan :. - *huggles* thank you for waiting :)  
Asuka02_Hiirigazawa - *blushes at your review* Arigato!  
  
Touya-chan - er touya .. @.@ okay Touya.. demo.. before I give you Chapter 8.. HUG ME FIRST!!!! *glomps at Touya*  
  
Mosasi: *sweatdrops*  
  
asuka02 Kinomoto - I will.. Thanks for waiting :)  
Ryota - I'm here and I am continuing the fic :)  
Choco-Drops - Yup! I'm still updating it :)  
Mecha-Griever - Yup! Syaoran emotional its an original story :)  
Bronwyn - teehee okie here's the next chapter :)  
Kirei Kyoko - *huggles you and gives you a tissue* there now.. stop crying :)  
LiLxKawaiixAzN - *huggles you*  
  
Mira-san - Mira-san.. I'm sorry for all the pains I gave to all of you in #ssforever.. I hope we can still be friends even they said, I changed now.. ;.;  
  
Final Fantasy Princess - to please everyone of you and God.. I'll do my best :)  
Sakura Li - *huggles you* Happy New year too!  
Karamel - like I said, I will continue my fanfics.. but give me time @.@  
Seisui Megami - Opps.. @.@ just read and ... PEACE ^.^V  
Anime - Thank you :)  
Hawkens Silverwing - Thank you :) don't worry Im improving my grammar :)   
  
Sakura Tenshi no Mikomi - *huggles you tightly* Oh dear me sorry for not updating!!! *cries* gomen gomen!!! I miss your reviews!!! about the cards? nope.. hehe you'll find some parts about the cards in this story :) hehe Kero will still call Syaoran "Gaki" hehe  
  
klioness - Thank you for the compliment :)  
KayJuli - I'm not writing fast @.@ gomen ne...  
  
Sailor Krypton - oh you broke up with Hiro? I broke up with Johnny.. because he is not God's will :(   
but don't worry I am not sad.. because I know God knows me better than myself :)  
  
Miki - *huggles you*  
Fabi-chan- *HUGGLES YOU TIGHTLY* HOW ARE YOU?!?! I MISS YOU!!!  
TomoyoTeng - even Johnny and I are not together anymore.. you will always be my daughter. okay? :)  
XiaoLing - I hope you'll still like my fanfics... because I twisted them..  
  
Jurei - teehee Jerry and Jurei.. How are you? teehee :) and I am not the master of the fanfiction if it wasn't for all of you and God. Without all of you and without God.. I am NOTHING :)  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO - *pats your cheeks* Thank you for all the support *hugs you*  


_Best reviewer for Chapter 7:  
  
* . ~ vanessa ~ . * (neshi_qt@hotmail.com)   
hello chette ... kamusta? im glad you're ok. i dont usually send reviews but since you're the best author and my favorite ones ... im gonna send you one ... or more. please finish all the stories, im dying to know what's going to happen. remember ... a lot of readers are dying too, so please, please, pretty please ... finish your stories. 'maawa ka naman sa'min'. im cheering for you. so keep up the good work. by the way ... im a filipina too. ;) "mabuhay ang mga pilipino!!!" ingat ka kabayan =D   
  
Hello Vanessa, Thank you very much for your review, don't worry I will finish all my stories just give me a time Mabuhay ang mga FILIPINA!!! :D_

ENGLISH IS NOT CHETTE'S FIRST LANGUAGE  
THEY DON'T OWN CCS

Mosasi: Wow...   
ChanChan: hehe Thank God they didn't kill me and they continued to wait for the updated fanfic @.@  
Mosasi: YOY

  
My Idea of a Perfect Christmas_  
is to spend it with you.  
In a party or dinner for two  
anywhere would do_

Celebrating the yuletide season_  
always light up our lives  
Simple pleasures are made special, too.  
_  
WHEN THEY SHARED WITH YOU

LOOKIN THROUGH SOME OLD PHOTOGRAPHS_  
faces and friends will always remember  
watching busy shoppers rushing about  
in the cool breeze of December_

Sparkling lights all over town _  
children's carols in the air  
By the Christmas tree  
A shower of stardust on your hair._

I can't THINK of a BETTER CHRISTMAS_  
THAN MY WISH COMING THROUGH  
and MY WISH..._

IS THAT YOU LET ME SPEND _  
MY WHOLE LIFE WITH YOU_

MY IDEA OF A PERFECT CHRISTMAS...

Syaoran smile  
Sakura smiles back

IS SPENDING IT...WITH YOU...

**Chapter 8: The Greatest Gift of all  
**by: Chette (ChanChan) and Mosasi

Silence...

Syaoran bowed in front of the stage, and then he looks at all of them. They were all stunned, amazed, some were crying, some jaws were dropping and some couldn't even blink. Syaoran scratched his head, he sigh and spoke to the microphone again "Thank you and Advance Merry Christmas"

Then a little girl sitting in the first row, clapped. Followed by the others and until the people gave him a big round of applause. Syaoran smiles and bows again then he exited in the stage. 

The program continues...

Sakura's heart skipped a bit when he saw Syaoran approaching her. She couldn't stop smiling, she felt so light-hearted. She was about to open her arms and welcome him with a Welcome embrace...

Syaoran saw this and smile, he planned to run but before he could execute his plan, he felt arms around him and a familiar giggle sound. He frowns when he looks at the girl wrapping her arms around him.

Sakura saw Meiling glomping at Syaoran, she sigh and felt an anger rising again. She turns her back to him and walk furiously. 

"SAKURA WAIT!!"

Sakura shakes her head and run away.

  
"XIAOLANG WO AI NI! WO AI NI!!!!" Meiling said, as she glomps at Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran growled and push Meiling's arms away from him. Anger building at him too "WILL YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY ARMS AWAY FROM ME?!?!!"

Meiling back out, this is the first time, she saw Syaoran really mad, "Xiaolang! What did I do?" she asked,   
  
Syaoran growled and was about to cast something when he closed his mouth and turn around, "Nothing, just Let me be" he said, then he walk away, leaving Meiling standing alone.

Meiling trembled, she heard Syaoran was about to cast a spell. Never in her life will she imagine that Syaoran will use such killing casting upon her. She wrapped her arms around herself and look at the way where Sakura disappeared, She growled "Because of Kinomoto.. Xiaolang will do anything... "Then she smirked, "So then, if he does that, then I'll do anything to get Xiaolang.. So Kinomoto.. Be careful... You don't know who you're messing up with" she said, giggling wickedly.

  
Syaoran didn't attend classes for that day, he was walking in to streets with no path to follow, he's soo confused, when he sung that Song and was about to hug Sakura. Meiling came up and hug him. "It was sooo CLOSE! So DAMN CLOSE!" he yelled, and then he looked around and realized he was already in the park. He sat on the swing and sigh, "was about to make Sakura's cold heart into ahhh!!!" he said, rubbing his head furiously, And bowed his head.

"Hey hey Mika! What do you want for Christmas?"   
"I don't know.. What about you?"   
"I want a new shoes" 

Syaoran looked at the voices and shakes his head, "Poor Kids, they are very innocent, I wish I was a kid just like them.. with no problems" he said, 

"What about you Yuka?"  
"I want Love..."

Syaoran looked at Yuka

"I want to experience Love and Peace in my family"   
  
Syaoran stood up, = Love... = he shakes his head, "That's it! I'll give Love and Care and PEACE! No more revenge! I'll tell Sakura that!" he said, then he run away leaving the children Confused

  
*knock knock*

Syaoran stood up knocking at the front door of the Kinomoto's residence. "Sakura? Sakura? It's me Syaoran" he said, 

Cerberus heard his master's voice, so he flew towards the Door and opened it for him "MASTER!!!" he cried and hug Syaoran 

Syaoran smile and hug Cerberus "How are you? I am glad Even though Sakura changed, she is still taking care of you" he said, stepping forward to the house. Cerberus closed the door and flew towards the living room, where Syaoran sat.   
  
"Where is Sakura?"   
Cerberus blinks, "School? remember?" he said,   
Syaoran blushed, "Opps yeah I forgot.." he said,  
"What about you Master?"   
"Call me Syaoran"   
Cerberus nods, "You should be in school" he said,   
  
Syaoran sighs, "Tell me Cerberus.. After I left Little Sakura, what happened back then with her"   
  
Cerberus thought for a moment, "Hmm... When you left her, she was full of hope that you'll come back to her soon. She's so excited every time she can received letters from you, but those stop right?" he said, looking at him

Syaoran sigh and nods "Mom stopped me, because she said its bad for my training" he said,   
  
Cerberus nods, "Yes of course.. so then she lost hope and was about to forget you.. but she couldn't. She became so depressed; she's not the Little Genki Sakura anymore. Lot of people got sad by her actions" 

"Even when her parents died, she didn't really got sad, because she's full of hope that you'll be with her soon" 

Syaoran nods,

"Then that frightful day came, when she lost her hope, she burned their old house, Touya managed to save Sakura, even though Sakura was just standing in front of her room" 

"She changed after that?" 

Cerberus sighs sadly and nods,

"Just because of me..." Syaoran said, gritting his teeth  
  
"don't take the entire blame master, it wasn't your entire fault, we have faults too. We should have changed her and not let her have her own way" 

"Cerberus, I need your help, I know what Sakura needs this Christmas, and we'll give it to her. Are you willing?" 

"TADAIMA..."

Cerberus gulped and became a stuff toy, Syaoran gasps seeing a tall handsome surprised face Guy standing in front of the open door. 

"Who are you?" Touya asked,

Syaoran sigh and bows, "Im sorry, but the.. Um.. Door is open so I went inside, don't worry I am not a bad person" he said, 

Touya closed the door, "How should I know you're telling the truth?" he asked, approaching him with clenching fist and looking meanly at Syaoran

"He is Syaoran Li, the Master of Li Clan... Sakura's Childhood friend?" 

"Shaoran?"

Syaoran nods and smiles

Touya approach him and smiles, "WELCOME BACK SYAORAN!" he said, he run towards Syaoran and Punch him "AND DIE!" he yelled, with tears in his eyes.

Syaoran's body was thrown on the corner; Cerberus went to block Touya's "Stop please!"  
Syaoran caress his cheek, and looks at Touya,   
  
"WHY NOW SYAORAN!!!" Touya said, grabbing Syaoran's collar "It's too LATE!!! Why do you have to go here and let her REMEMBER YOU AGAIN!!!" he said, as he was saying that, he continues punching Syaoran

Syaoran cried in pain, "Stop Touya! ahhh!!!" 

"GO BACK TO CHINA! WE DON'T NEED YOU HERE!!!" he yelled in tears

"I am here to HELP! And to PAY FOR all my FAULTS! Please let me be!!!" Syaoran said, and then he coughs blood

"Oh great! That's good! Now you're gonna pay! I'll be glad to take your Body as a PAYMENT!" he said,   
"Touya please stop!!!"

Syaoran's eyes turn red and cast out a spell. 

Touya couldn't move his body anymore, he was paralyzed, Syaoran stood up and spits some blood looking at Touya, with an evil eye. Touya felt scared, Syaoran was about to kill Touya when he couldn't someone is still controlling the situation. He calmed and turn into his normal self "Calm down... Touya Kinomoto"

Touya felt his body again, after that, he calmed down and sit on the sofa, looking at Syaoran "H-How.. what.. I mean.. you change and ah.."

Syaoran shakes his head, "one of the... effects of my power.. the training" he said, shaking his head more   
"That's what is your training?" he asked,  
  
Syaoran shrugs, "Part of it. Hey let's face it. I'm Using magic, dark and light. that's me. The leader of the Clan" he said, sighing sadly.

"Syaoran.."

"Listen, I don't want to leave your sister alone. But it was my destiny. My destiny to lead the clan and use the clow cards and magic" he said, sighing "Even I don't want to leave Sakura that time.. I have too. Its my responsibility" he said, 

Touya shakes his head, "Forgive me, for I attacked you earlier... I was sooo mad at you" he said, gritting his teeth and closed his eyes, tears fell on his face "You were her Strength, she didn't even care if our parents died, she was full of hope. But" he choked some of his tears.

"Its Christmas Touya.. I want to give Sakura the best Gift right now... since I am back" he said, 

Touya shakes head, "I don't know.. for this past Christmas, I gave her lots of things but they are not important to her.. so I don't know what to give to her" 

"Love Touya.. Love that's what Sakura needs"   
Touya sigh, "I love her Syaoran, but she doesn't care"   
Syaoran smiles, "If you Love Sakura, then don't wait for her to love you... just pour everything to her" he said,   
Touya sigh, "I'll try.."  
Syaoran shook his head, "Don't try. Do it for your sister" he said,   
Touya nods,

  
"Tadaima!"  
"Okaerinasai Sakura!!!" Touya said, hugging her  
"GET IT OFF ME TOUYA!" Sakura said, pushing him away  
Touya smiles at her, "Okay, so Sakura-chan, what do you want for this dinner?" he asked, smiling  
  
Sakura felt goosebumps "er.. you decide, I'm not good in deciding for some freaking food" she said, taking off her shoes.

"No Sakura-chan, Tell me what you want, and I'll cook it for you" Touya said,  
Sakura threw her shoes, "You're freaking me out Touya" she said, then he run away towards her room.

Touya shakes his head,

  
Next day...  
  
Sakura was cursing herself, Touya for the longest time, he woke Sakura up. and he cared for Sakura so much, without any fear, she shakes her head, "Maybe its this damn Christmas spirit" she said, = I hate December = she said,

"KINOMOTO!!!"

Sakura looked behind and frowns, "oh Great another Lunatic" she murmured, she ignored Syaoran and walk faster. Wishing she used her rollerblades this time.   
  
"KINOMOTO!!!"

Sakura groans and stop, then she turns to look at him, "What do you want freak?"  
  
Syaoran stop hearing the word 'freak' but he shakes his head, ignoring that word "can I talk to you for a second?"

Sakura scratch her head "Fine. since its too early, Touya woke me up so early.. damn him"   


Park...

Sakura and Syaoran sat on the swing, The silence was ackward. Sakura was about to speak when Syaoran stood up and kneeled in front of her, "Sakura.. Forgive me for everything I've done" he said,   
  
Sakura blinks,   
  
"It was all my fault, But now I am already here, and Im willing to pay all my faults" he said, then he grabbed Sakura's hands, "please?" 

Sakura looked at Syaoran,   
Syaoran gave Sakura a box, "Open it Sakura" he said,   
Sakura opens the box, and saw a glittering bracelet with her name in it.   
"Its a peace offering" Syaoran said, looking at her.  
Sakura looked at the bracelet, "This is a nice bracelet Thanks" she said, smiling at Syaoran.  
Syaoran smiles,  
Sakura smirks, "And Thanks for showing me that I am just worth of a Bracelet"   
Syaoran frowned,  
  
Sakura threw the box, "You think one lousy expensive bracelet will cure everything for what you have done for me?" 

"Sakura..." 

Sakura looked around, "I am going now Li, since I woke up early, I don't want to be late for my classes" she said, and then she stood up and walk away, leaving Syaoran kneeling and crying in front of the swing where she sat. 

  
Again.. Syaoran was mad at his self, he doesn't know now what to do... he lost hope in everything. He thought giving peace, love and Joy to Sakura is very easy. But it wasn't. It was so hard, so hard that he lost all his hopes and don't know what to do anymore. He sighs, he saw the clock and he was late for classes. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't want to live anymore. He lost Sakura and lost everything. He wants to die. 

Approaching the pond, he stop and look at his reflection in the water, "Why? Why can't I give Sakura the Love, peace and Joy? Why does it feel so wrong?" he asked his self. 

***I'm here Syaoran.. I'm Here***

Syaoran looked around when he heard that voice, But he didn't see anyone approaching him, nor staying beside him or walking, He was alone. He sighs and shakes head = see? now you're loosing yourself Syaoran = he said, to his self...

***I'm here, and I love you.***

Syaoran hearing the voice, he looked again... "Who are you?!?!" he yelled,  
**  
*I am here Syaoran, Just concentrate and accept me then you'll know who I am....***

Syaoran close his eyes, and felt a warm light in his heart, and then he remembered one part of his past...

_  
15 years old, Syaoran was desperate, tired, lonely and angry, he hates his life, he hates his family his magic, his abilities, he hates everything about him. He hates being the LEADER of the LI CLAN, SYAORAN LI. as he continues to walk into the streets, he doesn't care if someone will hurt him. he knows that his family are worried but he doesn't care. He lost his will to live. then.. suddenly, a voice inside of his heart, called upon him... he stop and look in front of him. It was a church. He frowned and shakes his head, he was about to turn to walk away when a little girl tugged him _

_"Welcome to the Christian Church"   
  
Syaoran blinks, = Christian? are these people have lost their minds?! The government doesn't want this kind of people! but here is this little Girl bravely told me that this is a Christian church?! =_

_"Please welcome..."_

_Syaoran shakes his head, "oh no thanks" he said, then he pick up something in his pocket and gave it to the little girl, "here a donation. Merry Christmas. You can buy lots of Candy on that money" he said,   
  
The Little girl smiled, "Thank you Kind Sir, God bless you"  
  
Syaoran felt light in his heart, "It's my gift to you" he said, "I know you like that" he added,   
  
The little girl smiled once more, "Thank you for the Money Kind Sir, but if you're asking me what I want for Christmas, I want the greatest GIFT of all and I already received it" she said, smiling_

_"Greatest Gift of all?"_

_The Little girl smiles, "and its yours too. if you want to receive it, it will be yours too"   
"And what is that Greatest Gift of all?" _

_"JESUS"_

_"Jesus?" Syaoran raise his left eyebrow,  
  
The Little Child nods, "For God so Love the world, he gave us his only Son to save us from our sins. If you want Sir, you can receive him" _

_"How will I received him?"  
"By accepting him in your life" _

_Syaoran smiled, "Thank you for that information.. I'll remember that"_

  
"Jesus..." Syaoran closed his eyes and cried, "Jesus.. if you are there... I accept you as my savior.. as the greatest Gift I can receive this Christmas... Jesus, filled me up with your Love, Joy and peace... I surrender everything to you! My Pain! My Problem! My Sufferings! Everything Oh Jesus, Lord of all Lords..." he said, crying more

***Syaoran... now that you have accept me, let me come into your body, into your soul, your heart and mind. Deny yourself and follow me. For I, only do Good things in you. and when I promise, It shall be done.***

"You are the one, who stops me from killing other people?"

***Yes My Dear Syaoran, I deeply Care for you.. I know all about your pain, suffering and problems***

"You already know?! Then why do you let me Suffer! If you care for me!" 

***Because through Problems, I can call upon you. I am just waiting for you to let me come to your body. For I let Problems comes into thy world, so that I could call upon these people, and I want to know that they need me..***

Syaoran was speechless...

***Some people don't need me, They lean on their own understanding. Some people do believe in me, but even they do, they doubt me. Some people don't care about me. That's why even I want to help them, they're not following me, and when they did the wrong thing, they'll blame me for their mistakes.***

"Lord..."

***Syaoran.. Hime cast all your burdens upon me.. give me everything and I'll take care of you... for I Do greater things beyond you can't imagine, Trust in me with all your HEART, and lean not on your own understanding***

"God.."

***Don't doubt, Don't worry, Don't fear... I'm In control. Just Thank me Syaoran, Thank me,, we are always victorious***

Syaoran smiles and nods, for the first time in his life, he felt FREE, PEACEFUL, the LOVE, and the Joy. "Thank you God for everything! I trust in you! I surrender my Life in you! Thank you God! Thank you my Friend! My brother! My Father and my God! Thank you!!!

Syaoran open his eyes and felt a new hope, a light and warm in his body, its so comforting that he couldn't control his self to jump so high as he cries, "THANK YOU GOD! THANK YOU!!!"

  
Meiling suddenly, felt Goosebumps... for no reason at all. She looked left and right, she's sweating and she doesn't know why... she ignored the feeling and sighs, She looked at Syaoran's empty desk and frowns, = geez, he didn't come to school again = 

"I see that Syaoran Li is not coming today again" said the teacher, all the students look at the empty desk of Syaoran Li. "Okay then-"

The door opened, and Syaoran peak in. "Good Afternoon, Ma'am can I still come in?"

The Students looked at him; Meiling didn't know why she became hostile at Syaoran. Sakura looked at Syaoran's smile and felt something inside of her. She still doesn't know what it is...

"Sure Mr. Li. You may sit on your desk"

Syaoran smiles and walk towards his desk, He smiles at all of his classmates, when he saw Sakura, he smiles more and when he saw Meiling's frightening face, he smiles more at her. Meiling shakes her head and looked away, Syaoran continues to walk towards his desk and there he sat on his place.

Sakura trembles, she doesn't know why is she feeling something weird like this, She was envious when she saw Syaoran, something changed Syaoran that's for sure but she can't pin point it. She carefully turned her head to look behind her... there she saw Syaoran genuine smile at her. 

"Peace be with you Sakura-chan" 

Syaoran's voice was so soft, so comforting and so peaceful. She was confused, it was just this morning that Syaoran gave her that expensive bracelet and was asking for peace, yes she knows that Syaoran is also asking for peace today, just like earlier but there was something that made Syaoran changed, and that Sakura's heart is beating too fast. 

Meanwhile...

Meiling was full of anger. Why? She doesn't know. All she knows that she lost Syaoran now. Wait not she. THEM. she shakes her head, "I can't let that happened, There is still a time.. a time to take Syaoran" she said, 

"Okay Class, open your books on page 54"

  
Dismissal...

"Li?"

Syaoran turn his head to look at the voice and smiles, "Peace be with you Sakura" he said, smiling   
Sakura frowns, "Okay spill this out Li. What's with the act?" she said, crossing her arms  
Syaoran blinks, "What act?"   
  
"This whole damn situation act! Are you acting like this so that you can convince me to become the Ms. Too-goodie Sakura Kinomoto again?" 

Syaoran put his bag and held Sakura's hands "It's not an Act Kinomoto-chan" he said, Sakura blushed looking at Their hands, "Let's just say.. I already received the best present of all" he said, squeezing Sakura's hands  
  
"Best Present?" 

Syaoran nods, "remember Luke two (2) verses eleven (11)?"  
"What?"  
"The bible Sakura-chan"  
"I don't read that stuff"  
  
Syaoran smiles and touch Sakura's chin "For unto you, is born this day a savior who is Christ the Lord" he said smiling,

Sakura push Syaoran away, "you know what? When you're acting strangely? You're annoying me. But now that you're talking like this? and telling me about the bible? You're not just annoying me. You're freaking me out!" Sakura said, 

Syaoran smiles, "Why am I freaky?"   
"Because.. You're acting like a Priest!"  
  
"I am just telling you the truth, Sakura-chan... I just want you to receive Jesus too. Remember Sakura, You can't deny the fact that he died on the Cross to save you." he said,   
  
"I don't know that watchamacalit stuff" she said, looking away.  
Syaoran smiles, "I Love you Sakura-chan.. that's why I want the best for you"   
  
Sakura this time, smirks "Love? Really? hahaha you make me laugh sometimes Syaoran. If you love me, then how come you left me all this time? huh? and now that you're back. you're still up to it? Remember. How many times do I have to tell you that SAKURA IS DEAD"

Syaoran smiles, "How about if I tell you that the past Syaoran is dead too?" he asked,   
"What?!"  
  
"When I accepted Jesus Christ, and denied myself just to follow him. I was re-born again, so the past Syaoran is not here anymore"  
  
"So just like that Li? You'll forget everything?" Sakura said, shakes her head and gave Syaoran a annoyed Look.  
  
"as long you keep remembering what happen in the past, you can never go forward, its you who always tells me that Sakura I knew was long time dead. So how about this Sakura-chan, You start your life again by accepting him."

Sakura turns her back to him, "Sorry Li, I can't" she said, then she walked away.  
Syaoran sighs, "I trust you God that you'll do Greater things beyond I can't imagine"  
  
Syaoran was about to pick his bag, when he couldn't move. 

"Tell me. Where the hell did you locked up the real Xiaolang Li?" 

Syaoran knew the voice, it was Meiling. But it wasn't really his cousin. It was that someone, the void who grew up when they were training magic and sorcery. "Meiling, I know you can hear me. Don't let her or him control you!" he yelled,

"What are you talking about?" Meiling said, crossing her arms, "I want to know where you hide my Dear Cousin and Fiancee?" she said, 

"That Guy was in the past! He is dead, now that I am reborn again!" he yelled in pain.  
  
"Oh Xiaolang dear, you can't do that! if you stop being a sorcerer.. You'll die!" Meiling said, covering her mouth "So you got this peace in an exchange of your powers? Remember Xiaolang! you are powerful! Really powerful! You're the greatest Sorcerer! Don't let him deceived you! Having all those powers is making you stronger! Training makes you stronger! Without your powers no more!" Meiling said, crying

= God please help me.. = Syaoran said, trying to move his body but he couldn't

"You can stop my spell, by using your powerful spells, you can do it Xiaolang!" Meiling said, wiping her tears

Syaoran shakes his head, "I don't want to use my magic anymore!" he yelled in pain  
"You need your powers right now! Syaoran go ahead! you can unanalyzed yourself!"  
  
Syaoran cried in pain, "God please.. I don't want to use my magic anymore. You told me.. you told me that I should deny myself just to follow you, Please God help me. I don't want to use my magic!" 

Meiling smiles, "Xiaolang, you have no choice! Just cast a spell!" 

***Bind the power in her, then denounce it using my name...***

Syaoran close his eyes, and yelled, "I BIND YOU SPIRIT of CURSE! I BIND YOU and DENOUNCE YOU IN JESUS NAME!!!!" He yelled,

Meiling felt weak, "No.. what's happening?" she said, looking at her hands "why do I feel so weak" she said, then she saw Syaoran's body moving "Impossible!" she yells

Syaoran look at Meiling and put his palm on her, "I bind your magic Meiling, in Jesus Name! you are now POWERLESS" he said, 

"NOO!!!!!" Meiling said, yelling in pain. "How dare you do this!" she said, crying   
  
"Meiling! God is saving you right now! just hold to him!" Syaoran said, as he was laying his hands on Meiling's head  
  
"NO WAY!!!" Meiling growls, then she push Syaoran and run away from him.

Syaoran sighs, and looked at his hands "you're so powerful God.. just say your name and they will get weak" Syaoran said, smiling

***I'm the Creator of all Things, Syaoran... even these black magic are also bowing at me. Even these people who has the powers.. I'm the God of all the gods***

Syaoran nods, "Thank you God for helping me"  
"You're my Child now, Syaoran... I will always be here for you when you need me"

  
Kinomoto's residence...

Sakura after coming home, she went straight into her room. She laid on her bed and Syaoran words were repeating on her head...

_"as long you keep remembering what happen in the past, you can never go forward, its you who always tells me that Sakura I knew was long time dead. So how about this Sakura-chan, You start your life again by accepting him."_

Sakura sat and sighs, "...as long as I keep remembering what happen in the past, I can never go forward..." she stood up and walk on her desk and open her notebook, she can't deny the fact when Syaoran talk to her before coming home, she felt the peace on him, the real peace. She was envious on that peace.. she want to have that kind of peace too... 

She looked at the calendar, and saw the date. December 24... Tomorrow is Christmas. for the longest time, she felt Christmas Spirit again. Was it because of Syaoran? or by his words that touch her heart earlier? 

  
Li's Apartment..

Syaoran open the door and saw Wei looking upset "Wei what's wrong?" he asked,  
"Meiling-sama told me everything, Master Syaoran..." he said,   
  
Syaoran nods and sat on his coach, "I'm sorry if I disappoint you Wei, but when I felt this peace I don't want to let go again..."

"even you're the destined leader of the Li Clan?" 

Syaoran sighs, "A lot of people will get mad at me for my decision but I know that God will help me, and I do trust him-"

Wei smiles sadly, "Yes I know master... when you accept him, your life will change and right now, you don't please your family anymore. you don't please man. you please God now" he said, softly

Syaoran looked puzzled, "How did you know Wei?"  
Wei smiles, "Im a Christian too master Syaoran... but sad to say, Im a dead one"  
"I didn't know that Wei!" Syaoran exclaimed,  
"You know now Master"  
"Dead?"  
  
Wei nods sadly, "I am a Christian but I let your Mother and I depend on her understanding since its my Job." he said, 

Syaoran smiles, "Well you can be alive again! We will be an active one! the two of us!" Syaoran said, smiling  
Wei smiles, "But one problem... Meiling is being possessed by the curse of your family" he said,   
  
Syaoran nods, "One day, I will saved Meiling to those creatures" he said, "right now we have to recall you and tonight you will accept God again.. Wei" He said smiling  
  
Wei smiles, "Thank you Master"  
Syaoran shakes his head, "Don't thank me. Thank God"  
Wei nods, "Thank you God..."

  
Christmas Day...

Sakura woke up early and dressed into a casual outfit. not the usual Black clothes, this one is very simple. After she got ready to go out, she walk downstairs....

Touya put the plates on the table and the glasses then after that, he sat on the table, before picking the chopsticks, he heard footsteps of his sister and waited for her to eat with him. But when he saw Sakura, his jaw dropped, Sakura was wearing the dress Touya gave to her last Christmas, it was a combination of Pink and White cotton dress. It fits perfectly to Sakura's beautiful face. 

"Good Morning Touya" Sakura said, as she sat on the chair "What's for breakfast?"  
Touya blinks, "Oh.. um.. here.. pancakes, octopus pie... your favorites" he said, still shock  
  
Sakura smiles at Touya, "Thanks Brother, Merry Christmas..." she said shyly, as she pick one pancake and an octopus pie   
  
Touya controlled his tears, looking at his sister. For the longest time, he felt happy again. So happy that he wanted to hug Sakura but he is still afraid of her...so he shook his head and started to eat "Merry Christmas to you too, and you look beautiful in that dress" he murmured, 

Sakura smiles at Touya, "Thanks Onichan, you're really have a good taste picking up a dress for me" she said, and then she took a bite at the squid.

Touya's heart beating fast.. = maybe Syaoran did something to her? = he smiles, "So where are you going Sakura?" he asked,   
  
"Shopping" 

"okay, I hope I can go home early later, because even its Christmas... I have a Job" he said, sighing "Oh yeah... um..Are you going to use your motorcycle?" Touya asked,   
  
Sakura smirks, "I am wearing something like this Touya, so naturally I can't use my motorcycle" she said,   
  
Touya shakes his head, he doesn't want to ruin this beautiful breakfast "Oh sorry, Im so stupid Sakura" he said,   
to his surprise Sakura giggled, Touya couldn't control his tears now...  
  
Sakura saw Touya, she kicked Touya's left foot "hey Onichan, Boys don't cry" she said, laughing  
Touya laughs with her, "Oh sorry hehe can't help it, Merry Christmas Again Sakura..." 

Sakura smiles, "Merry Christmas to you too Touya... and Thanks a lot for everything" she said, 

  
So after that Simple, beautiful Christmas breakfast, Touya told Sakura to let him drive her to the Shopping mall. Sakura nodded and she said thanks to her brother. Touya dropped by Sakura to the shopping mall and Sakura starts shopping...

After 3 hours of shopping, she looked at her list of people to give gifts. Only one person who doesn't have a gift yet. It was Syaoran. She frowns, "What gift should I give to him?" she ask herself. Then she saw a Christian book store. = Should I? = she sighs deeply and walk towards the bookstore.

Entering the book store, she felt a comforting warm. She almost cried when she felt a light in her heart.   
  
"Welcome to Christian Bookstore, what can I do for you?"   
Sakura smiles, "No nothing, Im just going to look around..." she said,   
"Okay.. God bless you" she said,   
Sakura smiles,   
  
As she was scanning the things in the bookstore, there were handmade teddy bears with a message, there were figurines and pencils with message.. books for Christian People. Then suddenly, the music changed.. Sakura hearing the music.. she cried...

_God will make a way  
Where there seems to be no way  
He works in ways We cannot see  
He will make a way for me_

_He will be my guide  
Hold me closely to his side  
With love and strength  
For each new day  
He will make a way  
_  
_By a roadway in the wilderness  
He'll lead me Rivers and the deserts will I see  
Heaven and earth will fade  
But his word will still remain  
And he will do something new today_

Sakura wipe her tears, "God.. I want to know you better" she said, hugging her bag   
  
_God will make a way  
Where there seems to be no way  
He works in ways We cannot see  
He will make a way for me_

"God if there is God, please help me... Make a way for me.. for my heart desires... I really don't know what to do anymore" she said, crying

***Sakura.. just listen to the song...***

Sakura felt something in her heart, a voice inside of her heart. She close her eyes and continues listening to the song

_God will make a way  
Where there seems to be no way  
He works in ways We cannot see  
He will make a way for me_

_He will be my guide  
Hold me closely to his side  
With love and strength  
For each new day  
He will make a way  
  
By a roadway in the wilderness  
He'll lead me Rivers and the deserts will I see  
Heaven and earth will fade  
But his word will still remain  
And he will do something new today_

***if you deny yourself and follow me. Expect Great things in your life. and If your heart desires something, and it can please me.. I'll give it to you... Just Trust me with Sakura.. with all your heart***

Sakura nods, "I accept you... I know you'll change my life... I trust you fully God" she said, wiping her tears

_God will make a way  
Where there seems to be no way  
He works in ways We cannot see  
He will make a way for me_

_He will be my guide  
Hold me closely to his side  
With love and strength  
For each new day  
He will make a way  
  
_Syaoran open his eyes. he felt the presence of God in that bookstore. he was in the bible section, looking if he can find the best bible for him. Then he heard a voice crying....

***Syaoran.. Approach her***

Syaoran nods and followed God, he walk towards the crying girl.  
  
***Syaoran. hug that Girl***

Syaoran puzzled but he followed God, so he hug the Crying girl "shhh don't worry, God loves you..."

  
"...God loves you" 

Sakura blinks, she was surprise when a guy hug her. She doesn't know what to do, but she was also surprised when she didn't felt anger or hatred or even think how dare this guy hug me? she felt comfort, peace, love and Joy,

***Sakura.. hug him***

Sakura hesitated at first but God told her not to doubt, worry or fear. She hug the guy tightly and cries more.

  
Syaoran hug the girl tightly "Don't worry, He loves you.. He loves you dearly.. cast all your burden upon him" he said, "and he'll give you rest" he said, smiling 

"Thank you.." The girl said, sniffing "Thank you Mister-" she said, looking at the face of the guy

Syaoran smile turns into shocking face when he saw.. 

"Sakura?"

Sakura can't believe that Syaoran was there. In front of him. = God will make a way.. Expect greater things, coming from him... = 

"W-What are you doing here?" Syaoran ask, looking at Sakura. She is so beautiful, and wearing that simple dress makes her look more beautiful than ever.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, wiping her tears.  
"I went here to look for a bible... did you hear that song?" Syaoran asked, looking at the speakers of the store.  
"Yes I did, it was beautiful..." Sakura said,   
  
Syaoran blushed, "I am sorry for hugging you.. but You won't believe what happened, um.." he said, scratching his head, 

"God talked to me.. Syaoran.." Sakura said,   
"Oh yes God told me to" Syaoran stop, realizing what Sakura just said, "HE DID?!"  
Sakura nods, "Yes Syaoran.. don't worry.. I understand..."

Syaoran hug Sakura tightly, "Merry Christmas Sakura" he said,   
Sakura hug him back tightly, "Merry Christmas too Shaoran..." she said, crying

_God will make a way  
Where there seems to be no way  
He works in ways We cannot see  
He will make a way for me_

_He will be my guide  
Hold me closely to his side  
With love and strength  
For each new day  
He will make a way_

Meanwhile..

In the Basement of the Kinomoto's house… a light appeared and then.. the book opened and all the contents of the book flew up into the window…

**  
To be Continued.. **

ChanChan: A big Twist huh? and its not that cliffhanger right?  
I Thank thee God, for helping me in this fanfic and for giving me a permission  
for letting him come in to my fanfic, he is been knocking in my heart for more than  
a year.. this is the only time that I let him.. and now that he's inside of me..  
inside of my Life, I will use all his God Given Talents to serve him.  
  
Mosasi: AMEN  
  
ChanChan: I don't know if you will still like my fanfics, but I will use my fanfics   
to serve him and to let you know him better that he is a loving God  
we are all special and he wants everyone to treat him as a loving FATHER  
for he died on the cross for you...  
  
Mosasi: MERRY CHRISMASU!!!  
ChanChan and Mosasi: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESUS!!! and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
  
  
Song: God will make a way**  
All rights reserved on DON MOEN (he owns the music)  
**  
S+S FOREVER!!!

GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!!!


	9. By His wounds we are healed

**It may seem awkward, but if you open your heart and read the rest. You'll see a miracle in your life.**

Shout outs:

Luna - Thank you at least for reading my Fanfic, I am sorry if it make your enthusiasm away. But this is my choice. To write like this. Thanks.

crazy-brat28 - Thank you :) nothing is wrong with me and I have never regret doing my fanfics (especially this one) a Christian one. God has bless me for I followed Him They are not possessed, but a True Christian will be called like that :P I too have experienced being called like that and so are the other Christians :P Thanks though for reading and reviewing :)

SailorSakura - It is updated :) Thanks for continuing reading it :)  
Rai- Chan - and God bless you too!!! :D  
lilvietdevilgrl - thank you :D  
>. - thanks :)

GODHATER! - what's with the God? you are just reading one of His children work :P Thank you for reading though :) I think it may not be perfect for you, but it was perfect in God's eye sight. Because of this, He blessed me so much!

Aries - thank you :) It is updated :)  
Hikaru Ayumi - it doesn't matter. I don't believe in God either in the past :P  
DiamondWolf - oh you have fanfics too?! May I read it? :D

en - I don't think it is a bit too much God :) I want more God thingy in my fanfic than devil works :P Thank you! GBU! and about the ' I think "god" would like to read the creativity in your writings more on telling about his power and other things.' If God truly want like this happen, then He won't punnish David, Noah or other man of God who did this in the past :P I just want to avoid that. and the 'and just to say CCS doesn't really go with the all the god things.' That's the point. So many devil thingy in CCS and as a writer, I can write a CCS fanfics that is more of a God thingy rather than devil thingy. You are free to read my fanfics and if you want a fanfic that is lesser God thingy or no really God thingy, there are millions of fanfics to choose :) also let me give you a trivia.. Did you know in the Bible that Jesus was called, 'Demon' too? :P

a'shia - thank you   
Rushi Star - er are you still alive? pokes you :) I pray you are :)

StarLite - I don't pleased man anymore. I pleased God. And Instead of storing treasures here on earth, which will fade. I will store treasures up there in heaven. The characters in CCS are not Christians. I wasn't a Christian too in the past and even my fanfics, so now since this is my story so I can make them Christians :) if you want a non-christian ccs fanfic you can read millions of CCS fanfics neh? :)

Kyokosakuras - It maybe boring but it is an eye opener :) Forbidden Love? sure :) you may continue it :)

Dusk-Magic13 - I am glad you like it :)  
Azmeir - not really a religion, but a relationship with God. :)  
tomoyo - yes I will continue all of them, sorry for the long waited, I had a life and a ministry hehe ;)  
lilYingFaKitsune831 - yep! yep! thank you!  
CherryHikari - hahaha okie I will try! huggles

chibicherry - That's good you're in a Christian school :) my question is.. How is your relationship going on with Jesus? :)

Evil Emzo - ohkiee.. huggles

XiaoFa - are you the Xiaofa I know and has my cell number? :)

Tomoyo - oh do not bow down to me :) I am sorry but I choose this life like this because Trust me, I was blessed! Changed? hard? lol! nope! Like I said it is the best decision that I've met in my life :D

Saku - My stories came from my mind and from my heart, and God holds my heart :)  
Diane - I do not care if CCS is not Christianity, but this is my story :) so you'll see a different fanfic :)  
LiL DreameR - hehe I expected this will happen :) How are you? :)

blueSakura Princess - people will surely freaked out once their hearts are not set.

sakura - If you want a fanfic, you can read the others ;) but if you want to continue reading, just open your heart. I too don't have a religion in the past. But then, I realized that God doesn't like Religion. He wants a relationship and not a Religion :)

Momentum - oh thanks :) God bless you too :D

your lover - Use your mouth not to say bad things or rude things but use it for its real purpose that is to praise, worship God and also preach and share His love to all of us. The mouth should be only a channel of good things because we use it to call Him and talk to Him. Then by that we should not defile our mouths with bad talks, words or conversations.. Amen.

Qooly - thank you for waiting :)  
Charles Xavier - a collaboration?   
sakuandsyao - Like I said, there are many stories there without God. They can read those :)  
Depressed One - How are you today? I pray you are fine.  
Kimberly - :) God bless you and thank you for your testimony :)

ka ka - and God bless you :)  
Mashi - even it is the gayest story, I still thank you for reading it :)

Fire Temptress - Merry Christmas too (belated) and have a blessed 2005! :D

evilgirl - I am not Chetteteng anymore. And Thank you, yes for the past 2 years even with the persecution, I have followed God and not regret it.

namelessgal - thanks for waiting :)  
angelique-chan - thank you that my story has a big influence :) btw.. I am not ChetteTeng anymore :) just call me Chette.

- Hearing. Yes that is the word. You can hear God when you have a relationship with HIM and I am not Kidding. That is why the Bible said, "My sheep HEARS my voice and they Follow Me"

YokazeNoNeko - GOD BLESS YOU TOO!

Twisted Violet - I do admit the grammar issues, I am not american and I don't go to an american school or language school. The exorsist writer and my issue are different. I am following what the Bible said, the Bible said to "BIND in Jesus name" :) Jesus experienced a lot. I hope you watched 'Passion of the Christ.'

CherrySakuraGirl - I understand :) but I choose this and I don't regret it.

hana no tenshi - thanks for reading the story and do not worry, Syaoran won't become a priest LOL!

A LiTTle SomeOnE - I have a new website it is in my profile.  
Sailor Krypton - Thank you.

moonie - Do not worry no offense. But let me tell you something. If you reject a Christian, you are not really rejecting Him or Her. But the one that holds their Life and that is Jesus. Think about it.

moonstar - Thanks for reading :)  
Cutie Blossom - Thank you :)

Anonymous - I may not be cool when it comes to people. But I am an apple in my Father God's eyes. ;)

Willow-189 - thank you!  
DianaLineelu2001 - how are you now?   
TreeLeaf - It didn't bother me even a bit, huggles thank you for the support :)  
Meruru-chan - Thank you for the sweet poem :)  
Jeanne - thanks :) but it is my choice and I am glad it is, and no you did not waste my time :)

Zoey - I already went and check my head but I am perfectly normal. God already told me this. He said, "brace yourself for the reviews of the children of the world"

mina kim - He gave us freewill yes. But He is looking for the people who will truly give their life to Him and that ones He can bless. :) 

Blood Everlasting - This might be little late too but Thank you, and Merry Christmas! Happy New year too!

Jared K, Xiao Mei - thanks for reading :)

schizo4life - Mabuhay!!! :D  
MistressOfFate - I became a Christian hehe :D thanks!!!  
crys - Crystal is what I will name my daughter ;)  
kimi-chan - thank you!!!  
Musouka-Sama - thank you!  
Chiinoyami-chan - :) How are you now? sorry for the late late update .

Mira-san - You didn't loose a friend. Maybe you think you did but you didn't. I am still here. I am your friend always. I don't have regrets because God only do good things and not bad. I don't have a problem of accepting you. But you do have a problem accepting the new me. Mira, just accept him. Because Jesus Loves you. and he's knocking on your door right now. Just let him come into your life :)

Sweetpeaches - what's wrong with overboard with the God thing? is it wrong? actually God wants this. In this world we sometimes forget him. Even though he gave us a lot of graces. I know he is not asking for return but let's give him all the praises and let's lift his name coz that's the way it is, not the world's name.. not what we want but what he wants :) not pleasing everyone, because you please God not the people.

Joey - amen :P we must thank God :D  
KristiexxNguyen - arigato :)  
apol - salamat po :)  
Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo - thanks for reading :)  
Nichirin- and thank God for that :)  
mitski - Thank you :)  
imma-crazy-monkey - 'Shaoran is kinda pet name of Sakura for Syaoran' :)

**ENGLISH IS NOT CHETTE'S FIRST LANGUAGE  
THEY DON'T OWN CCS**

_God will make a way  
Where there seems to be no way  
He works in ways We cannot see  
He will make a way for me_

_He will be my guide  
Hold me closely to his side  
With love and strength  
For each new day  
He will make a way_

**CHANGES IN MY LIFE  
Chapter 9: ****By His wounds we are healed****  
**by: Chette (ChanChan) and Mosasi

After a few minutes of hugging, Syaoran released Sakura. Sakura wiped her tears and looked up at Syaoran. "What are you doing here?" she asked, softly.

Syaoran smiled, "I was about to ask you the same thing, I am a Christian. I am here to buy Christian stuff. What about you?"

Sakura blushed at Syaoran's question. How can she tell Syaoran that she was there to buy him a gift? Sakura cleared her throat and was about to reply when a person approached them and handed them a card. Sakura looked and saw the words, 'Power will make you heartless... money can make you comfortless.. Jesus won't leave you regardless' Because of those words, another bunch of tears fell unto Sakura's cheeks. Syaoran seeing this, he again hugged Sakura.

"I heard a voice Syaoran" Sakura said, in between sobs. "I heard a soothing voice.. I heard a very comfortable voice... He said.. He said, just to listen to the song.. then as I listen to the words of the song, I cried because I felt His message Syaoran.. and then, He said to accept Him and for the first time I was so sure of what I am doing. Syaoran.. I have accepted the voice.. and right now, I don't know why I feel like this? I feel something heavy was taken away from me" she said, then she cried.

Syaoran caress Sakura's shoulder. "I too have felt what you are feeling right now. It is seem awkward for the two of us since, we are sorcerers and sorceress-"

Sakura pushed Syaoran away gently, "To tell you the truth Syaoran.. up until now... I can't accept the fact that I am a Sorceress. I blame myself for everything. And this" she said, giving the card to Syaoran, "I do agree on this, the more powerful person you are, the more you become heartless.. I don't want to become heartless anymore. I don't want to feel empty anymore. When I heard His voice.. I felt my spirit woke up. I felt as if someone filled up my heart with hope, Love and peace. And I have found and realized that I am tired of being a bad Sakura"

The Cashier looked at Sakura and Syaoran. She heard everything. And so, she decided to approach them. "Miss, Sir.. may I speak with you two alone?" she asked, Sakura and Syaoran blinked but nodded. Then they were lead to a room. "I have heard your conversations. I am very blessed that God has used this store to minister for the two of you" she said, as she handed a handkerchief to Sakura. "Your story reminds me of the Three Magis or also known as Three Kings." she said,

"Who are these three kings?" Syaoran asked,

The woman smiled, "In the Bible, The three kings or three magis or magicians are the three unbelievers who were studying astrology. Then one day, they saw a different star. Since they are studying heavenly bodies, they already know the prophesy that a savior will be born. But since their faith is different, they do not believe even they knew."

"and then?" Sakura asked, wiping her tears.

"and then, they saw this different star, just like what I said earlier. They were very curious and became true seekers. They traveled for many days, never gave up, and at last they found Jesus lying on a manger. When they saw Jesus they kneeled down and gave Him presents."

Syaoran smiled, "That's a nice story. But what's got to do with us?" he asked,

The woman smiled, "Because like the Magis.. you two are Magicians or sorcerers who truly seek God. Maybe you haven't seek God literally, but I believe your Spirit has. Believe me, before a person accepted Jesus Christ, there will be a seeking process if not physical... Spiritual" she said,

"I just want to ask.. what is Christianity?" Sakura asked, now smiling.

The woman smiled, "Christianity is a Relationship with God. Not Religion but a Relationship. You pray for a communication with God, you talk to God because you Love Him and not because you HAVE too."

"How to become an effective Christian?" Syaoran asked,

"You have to offer to Jesus your Gold, Frankincense and myrrh."

"Huh?"

"The Gold symbolizes your Life. Your Faithfulness, Purity and Loyalty. Remember that through Fire, the gold is to be purified, and as the gold being burn in a fire, you will see if its a fake gold or a true gold. Fire separates the true and fake gold. Obstacles separates True and Fake Christians. Frankincense is a aromatic spices, and the symbolism of this is the prayer. Prayers that comes from the heart are aroma for God. And Myrrh is a very bitter spices which symbolizes Hardships, painful moments, rejection, trials, mockering and persecutions"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, then back at the woman.

"When God called you, and you responded to the call. It means you responded to become a soldier of God and the enemies are the forces of darkness. The devil. As a Christian, you will faced so many Spiritual weakening, persecutions, rejections, people will call you crazy, lunatic. People will cursed you, But always remember that Jesus will never leave you nor forsake you. He died on the cross for us, By His wounds we are Healed."

Syaoran remembered Meiling's reaction. "Um.. who will the devil used to hurt us?" he asked, looking at Sakura.

"All the people he can used. Mostly your family and friends" she said, "The One that are really close to your heart"

After a few more minutes of fellowship, Syaoran and Sakura bid farewell to the Christian cashier and said that they will come back sometime.

Outside the Christian store...

"I guess I have to go now" Sakura said, "Goodbye Syaoran" she said, but she stopped when Syaoran grabbed her hand.

"Wait..." he said, Sakura looked at him. "I want to know Sakura.. if you forgive me for all of my sins... If I am off the hook?" he asked,

Sakura gave Syaoran the smile that Syaoran wants to see. "I was wrong not to forgive you in the past, and now that God forgave me for my sins, Of course I did forget and forgive you." she said,

"So are we friends again?" Syaoran asked, smiling.

Sakura nodded, "Friends again"

As soon as they stepped closer to each other, one foot accidentally stepped on a card and their scene changed into something. But after a few seconds the scene changed into a normal market place.

"What was that?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "I do not know. But it is an evil aura" he said, as he looked around. But he failed to see any unusual object around. "Or maybe I am just paranoid." he said, then looked back at Sakura. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan, God bless. Merry Christmas"

Sakura just nodded silently, and they separate ways.

Syaoran looked around as he walked towards his apartment. "Why do I feel something is wrong here?" he asked, then suddenly a person was thrown towards him and they both fell. Then he gasped when he saw a car coming towards them, he rolled himself with the guy and they stopped in a corner. He sighed then gasped again when he saw blood in a man's coat. "Hey! Hey! what happen to you?!" he asked, he checked up the bloody guy. "Hey!" he shook the man.

The Man open his eyes, "R-Run..."

Syaoran blinked, "Run?" He shook his head and was about to reply when he heard snickering people. He looked and saw three man approaching them, one was carrying a stick with thorns, a spike whip and a gun. "Who are you people?!" he asked,

"We hate Christians.. Christians will die" the first one said, holding a stick.

Syaoran gulped, "Why do you hate Christians?" he asked, "What did Christians do to you?" he added,

"Good for nothing son of Bh, they think they are so good. Where in fact we are all equal! hated them for thinking they are good! and they share?! blah!" said the one with a whip.

"Like they know everything!" said the other one with a gun.

Syaoran was about to reply, when the bloody man spoke in a soft voice. "W-we.. cough share, because we love.. cough

"Love?! what a Laugh!" said the man, "all you do is condemn us!" he yelled in anger.

Syaoran couldn't understand but he stood up and looked at them. He did not know why he felt so angry at the same time. "condemn?! or Rebuke?!" he asked, "I prefer rebuke. Christians do not condemn people but rebuke them! because they care! you people are just so selfish! you think you cannot be correct! The reason why you are so angry at this man, at Christians because you people don't accept Correction! That is why you are getting the wrong point of what this man or the other Christians are doing! You don't understand. Heck! if they don't care why would they bother and take a time off to share their God with you?! The same God who made their Life better! If you people think that these Christians are so high on themselves. Look Who is talking! the fact that you don't accept correction, you think of highly of yourselves. And who has the Pride huh?! these Christians or you?" Syaoran asked, yelling.

"Do not tell us you are one of them!" said the man gritting with anger. "Kill him!"

Syaoran gasped, he backed away when the man started to approach him. Then he started to run. The men chased him.

Meanwhile...

Sakura smiled and looked up at the sky. "Hey God. You make my day" she said, as she continued walking but she stopped when she saw a black hole appeared in front of her. She backed away, and looked around. No one but her and the black hole. Then a woman wearing a red sexy but long dress went out of the black hole. Sakura felt as if she knew the woman. But she can't pinpoint where she saw her.

"The Cards Mistress... or should I say the Ex-cards mistress"

Sakura blinked, "Pardon me?"

"Xiaolang gave you the cards and his most precious Cerberus in the past, because he knew that you have the potential. Only I, and Xiaolang knows about that. But now... that one that destined to catch all these clow cards became an enemy" she said, as she raised her arms. Many cards flew from her to Sakura and caged her. "Hahahahahaha! Poor Sakura-chan, she lost everything. Her family, her one and only Xiaolang and now her powers"

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura yelled, controlling her tears.

"You have the responsibility to get the cards. You are a powerful sorcereress. Yet you gave all of this to the x-tian god?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. "and Here I thought you will help Xiaolang to make him use the power. But I was wrong. and you went unto their side"

Sakura looked at the woman flying. "STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES! Get me out of here and talk to me nicely!" she yelled,

"Nicely? Sakura-chan? nicely?" she asked, then laughed evilly again. "Oh you make me laugh Sakura-chan. But anyways, you can break free of that cage. All you gotta do is to use your magic" she said,

"M-Magic?" Sakura asked, trembling.

back to Syaoran...

Syaoran couldn't stop running away and the man were gaining on him. "argh!!! why am I running so slow?!" he yelled in frustration.

"Get him! He won't get away from this! He is a Christian! He must die!!!"

Syaoran closed his eyes, "Argh! Help!" he yelled, he could not control his tears. "Help! Please! Anyone!!!" he yelled, but he cannot see any people on the streets. "Help!" He felt his knees weakening, "Please not now!" he said, then he look behind him, almost catching him up.

"Why don't you use your magic?"

Syaoran gasped and heard a familiar voice, "What?" he asked, looking around but still running. "Who are you?!" he asked,

"Use your magic. You are a Sorcerer remember? you've trained for almost and more than 10 years of your life. You can defeat them by becoming a sorcerer"

Syaoran eyes started to get red. "Magic..." he said, then on his hands appeared a card that symbolize 'Fire'

"Go ahead Xiaolang... do it"

Syaoran was about to throw the card to the man when he heard another voice.

"I am Able...Syaoran... I am Able..."

Syaoran trembled at the voice.

Back at Sakura...

"Magic?" she asked,

"Yes. You and Me will bring back Xiaolang to the world of magic. Traitors doesn't belong in this world. But I will spear you because I need you... and I need Xiaolang. You two are the greatest Sorcerer and Sorceress... what do you say Sakura Kinomoto?" she asked,

"I am the greatest... Sorceress..." Sakura said, as she kneeled down. Then she gasped when a card appeared to her. It was the firey card.

"Do you still remember the words?"

Sakura eyes went blank. She grabbed her key necklace. and started to chant "Key of Clow, Power of Magic... Power of Light..." she stopped when she heard someone said,

"Do you want to do this? Are you sure you can do this?"

Then Sakura's remembered the time when she used her magic.

Flashback

Little Sakura started throwing all the things. Kero-chan couldn't control her mistress. Little Sakura was yelling. She had enough. Her parents died, and now Syaoran is not coming back! How many years? How many years?!

"I HATE SHAORAN!!!!"

"Mistress..." Little Sakura grabbed the Clow cards. "What are you doing Mistress!!!" Kero-chan gasped when she saw Sakura eyes were blank.

"Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Surrender the Wand, The Force ignite. Release!"

"NO MISTRESS!!!!"

A minute Later, the House was burn.

"SAKURA!!!!!" Touya saw Sakura standing. And fire all around her. "SAKURA!!!"

A tear fell in her left cheek and looked coldly at Touya. "I hate you...I hate all of you" she said,

After the flash back.

Sakura gasped and threw the clow wand and the card. "What am I doing?!" she yelled, now crying.

The woman growled, "Stupid! Why did you stopped?!"

Sakura clenched her fist and felt a paper in her hand. She read it. "Power will make you heartless, Jesus won't leave you regardless" She looked at the woman and stood up. "I don't want power anymore." she whispered. Then she yelled, "I don't want power anymore! The More power you have! The more empty you will feel! I don't want to feel EMPTY anymore!"

Syaoran...

"I am ABLE"

Syaoran shook his head, "No. I won't use the power of this world anymore!" he yelled, He stopped and faced the 3 man. "Jesus Help me!!!" he yelled, then he kneeled down crying.

The three man stopped. Looking at Syaoran, crying. "Hehe... good boy, staying" they said as they approached Syaoran.

"Xiaolang! Use your magic! Or you'll die!"

Syaoran bowed down and cried, "I know that My God will not leave me! I trust Him! and I believe in Him!" he yelled,

The man were beside Syaoran now. "Let's kill this Christian" the leader of the men said. As they were about to hit Syaoran, an image in their memory struck them. They saw soldiers hitting Jesus Christ. They saw blood at Jesus. The man holding the whip remembered the time when he said to his mother, "Mother... Jesus was hurt by bad guys... I promise mother that I will not become a bad guy. I don't want to hurt Jesus"

The man with a whip let go of the whip. "I can't..." he said, backing out.

"What?!" said the man with a gun.

"I don't want to be a bad guy...anymore" said the man with a whip, "I don't want to hurt people!" he yelled and run away.

"Chicken! But we can do this!" said the man with a gun. "Go ahead." he said, looking at the guy with stick.

The man threw the stick, "Sorry man. But Christians like him, scares me. I'm through... hitting them. All the 'Christian hitting stuff' made my life worst. The curses are true, and I don't want to be cursed enough!" he said, then he run away too.

"COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOTS!" the man with a guy trembled, "Well if you can't kill him. I will" he said,

Syaoran looked at the man. "Why do you hate us Christians?" he asked,

"SHUT UP!"

BANG!

Sakura and the woman...

"You are crazy?! Throwing everything for the god of the x-tians?!" the woman yelled.

"I may not have anything. But I have everything because of Him. I am through with the emptiness, I am through with these curses. I do not want to become a cards mistress anymore" Sakura said, looking at the woman.

"The people will reject you. The People will persecute you! Are you not afraid of that?!"

Sakura smiled, "I may feel pain. I may wounded. and Being a Christian doesn't pay much, but the retirement fee is out of this world." Sakura closed her eyes. "Deliver me God, from this.. in Jesus name" she said,

The woman gasped, then they saw a light coming towards Sakura. Then suddenly, the card cage opened up for her. Sakura smiled at the angel, and the angel disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran gasped, the guy missed him. Because he was crying.

"I hate you Christians! Christians killed my parents!" he cried, "I hate you!"

Syaoran looked at the man. "Not all Christians do that. Christians are still humans, they commit mistakes. That is why when you see a Christian doing something wrong, you should not blame their God. There are True Christians and false Christians. And when a Christian is doing wrong, remember not to look at that Christian. But look unto the one He follows. Their God."

The man cried so hard.

"A Christian may kill your parents. But not all Christians are like that, being a Christian is a personal relationship. Maybe this Christian does not have a deeper relationship. A True Christian with God's call in his life, and a man of faith and power with a challenge to grow.. will not do that"

"How sure are you?!" the man growled at him.

"I am a Sorcerer. Or was a sorcerer. I can kill you right now. But I choose not too because It is not the will of the Christian God. We have a freewill, either choose what God wants us to do, or choose what we want to do" he said, standing up.

"XIAAAAAAAOOLLAAAAAAAANNNGGGGGGG!!!!!" Syaoran and the man gasped when they saw the woman appeared before them, with fire in her hands. "If you can't kill that man! I will Kill Him for you!!!!"

Syaoran gasped, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he pushed the guy and the fire on the woman hands hit Syaoran. "ARGGGGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The woman gasped, "NO.. NO... What have I done?! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" she disappeared.

The man run towards Syaoran, and saw Syaoran, wounded in his stomach. "Why? Why did you do this to me?" he asked, crying.

Syaoran coughed, "It is the same thing... to what Jesus did on the cross..." Syaoran said, "and that is the reason why I accepted Him, because... he sacrifice his life for us... cough"

_Surely, He took up our Infirmities...  
And carried, our sorrows...  
Yet we considered Him stricken by God  
Smitten by Him and afflicted....  
But He was pierced for our transgressions  
He was crushed for our iniquities  
The Punishment that brought us peace was upon Him..._

Sakura cried, she looked at the clow card and key. She picked it up, and saw the dream card. She cried more.

Syaoran opened his eyes and stood up, He examined his body, no wounds. no blood. He took a deep breath and sat on the corner of the street and cried,

_By His wounds we are healed...  
By the Christian God... Jesus... that we rejected, by His wounds.. we are healed.  
_

On a top of tall building...

Meiling open her eyes, tears in her eyes. She wiped her tears and can't take away the scene.. the dream that she made, and what Syaoran did.

After a few more minutes...

Sakura entered their house, "I am home..." she said, "Onisan? Kero-chan?" she asked,

"SAKURA!!!!"

Sakura saw Kero-chan and Touya running towards her. "The cards! They escaped the book! What should we do?! They will make chaos in this world! What are we going to do?"

Sakura looked at Kero-chan and Touya, and gave the dream card to them.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Touya asked,

Sakura looked at Touya, "Onisan.. What if.. What if I tell you right now.. that I have accepted the Christian God... what will be your reaction?" she asked, gently.

".............."

** To be Continued..**

ChanChan: :P Yeah, what will be Touya's Reaction? It's been 2 years huh? 2 years of me living a Christian Life and I can say through the persecutions and trials, I can truly say that Living with God is the best Life! This is a Christian CCS story, I am the writer so if you do not like it, then do not read it. We all have different opinions and this is my opinion :)

Also this is an alternate universe.

I don't know if you will still like my fanfics, but I will use my fanfics to serve him and to let you know him better that he is a loving God we are all special and he wants everyone to treat him as a loving FATHER  
for he died on the cross for you...

SS FOREVER!!!

GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!!!


	10. Nadeshiko Kinomoto

**It may seem awkward, but if you open your heart and read the rest. You'll see a miracle in your life.**

**ENGLISH IS NOT CHETTE'S FIRST LANGUAGE  
THEY DON'T OWN CCS**

**CHANGES IN MY LIFE  
Chapter 10: ****Nadeshiko Kinomoto****  
**by: Chette (ChanChan) and Mosasi

"Onisan.. What if.. What if I tell you right now.. that I have accepted the Christian God... what will be your reaction?"

Touya looked puzzled at her; He didn't get it the first time. He thought Sakura was just joking. But when Sakura said the second time, He could only ask...

"Why?"

"Onisan..."

Touya was speechless; but Sakura could read her brother.

"Onisan... I am tired of this life. I wanted the peace-"

Touya smirked, "Peace? Do you want peace Sakura?" he asked, Sakura nodded. "Well don't become a Christian!" he yelled, Sakura frowned. "When you become a Christian... People will despise you.. will hate you. People will mock at you, people will laugh at you and call you a freak. So why become a Christian to gain peace?" he asked,

"Onisan..."

"You can change your life Sakura, even you don't become a Christian" he said, sitting on the couch. "I have a peace but I am not a Christian. And I saw many people... Christians who are having a hard time in their lives because of other people." he added,

"But Mom is a Christian" Sakura said, looking at her lap.

"Yeah and you don't know how much she suffered before," Touya said, gritting his teeth. "I don't buy her smiles. I know that every time she say 'I am fine Touya' she isn't. She kept crying and crying because she was despise by many people." he narrowed his eyes. "I hate mom for being humble; I hate mom for being like that" he said, then he turned to Sakura. "So I am telling you... that being a Christian sucks. You shouldn't. YOU SHOULDN'T become like MOM!"

"Demo.. Onisan..."

Touya grabbed Sakura arms, "You're a SORCERESS! That is so cool! Sakura! You're a sorceress like your friend the brat-"

"He is a Christian now..."

Touya let go of his sister, and stood up. "Then he is total freak. He chose this God who he can't see... than his magic?" he asked, then he looked meanly at Sakura. "And I don't want you go hanging on him, from now on" he said,

"Onisan"

Touya growled, "I am the brother here. This time I am in charge. I am through with the 'good brother thing'. I am too tired on that. This time I am in control of this house. So you and Cerberus will have to obey me" he said,

"O-Onisan.."

"And one more thing," Touya said, looking back at Sakura. "Cerberus said that the cards flew away. So it's up to you to take them back. As a Sorceress you can do it. Cards Mistress" he said,

"But-"

"No buts.. the world needs you Sakura, are you going to sacrifice the world because of your God?" he asked, Sakura tried to control her tears but she couldn't. "I am going to prepare dinner now" he said, frowning.

Li's Apartment...

Wei opened the door for his master; and bowed down. Syaoran entered and saw Meiling in her still.. sorceress clothes; smirking at him. "Xiaolang... what a good drama you've put earlier" she said,

"It is not my job" Syaoran said, then he tried to ignore Meiling as he was going upstairs. But he stopped and looked at her when she mention something about Sakura. He run towards her, and stood in front of her. "What do you mean? Did you hurt Sakura as well?" he asked,

"The Cards.. escaped the book... The Era of Cards Masters and Mistress is here; what are you going to do?" she asked, smirking.

"Yo-You.. This is impossible!" Syaoran growled, "You're not even a sorceress!" he yelled,

"Your Mother already saw the future; she knows you'll become like this Xiaolang..." she said, standing up and patted Syaoran's back. "That's why she gave me a little gift... a little magic to perform when you became like this"

Syaoran trembled, his mother knew...

"Yes... Aunt Yelan knew the future! So what are you going to do Xiaolang?" she asked,

If there's someone Syaoran is most afraid of... it is his mother. The Elder leader of the Li Clan. At first, he felt something terrible... unexplainable fear. Like someone is putting the world on his back, but as he closed his eyes and felt God's spirit. He relaxed. "Meiling... you can do that work for me, You're a LI.. and you can become the cards mistress" he said, smiling then he left Meiling, while she was bursting in anger.

School...

"SAKURA!! OHAYOU!" Syaoran said, smiling at her. He was so happy when he saw Sakura not using her motorbike. She was just walking slowly towards School; but still with her usual outfit minus those black accessories she used before.

Sakura blinked and saw Syaoran waving madly at her, She blushed and manage to wave back. Although she was still lost in thoughts; one look at Syaoran smiling at her like that, made her day.

"How are you?" Syaoran asked, now in front of Sakura.

"I am fine..." Sakura said, looking down.

Syaoran sense she wasn't okay. "Are you sure?" he asked, Sakura nodded. "Sakura... have you heard about the cards?" he whispered. Sakura nodded. "Well-"

"WELL! WELL! If it's the newly x-tian Syaoran Li!"

Syaoran and Sakura looked at the voice, it was one of the bullies of the school; Although Sakura's gang were not present. These gang were the second frightful gang in the school, and they are anti-Christians. There were rumors about how they tortures them and some backslided because of their insults and mocking.

"Yes I became one; do you have a problem with that?" he asked, blinking.

"And the Flower of the Sakura gang became one too?" asked the bully smirking.

"As a matter of fact-" (Syaoran)

"No." Sakura said, as fast as she could. Syaoran looked at Sakura. "I am not a Christian, why would I become one?" she asked, smiling. The people laughed for no reason at all. "But I have decided to change. Because I am just wasting my time as a bully" she said, smirking as she passed by the bully.

"Now that's Our flower!" said the bully, then he turned to Syaoran. "What about you? Do you denounce your relationship with your God?" he asked, holding a knife.

Syaoran felt as if his heart broke into pieces, his eyes didn't left Sakura.

"I am talking to you Midget!"

Syaoran looked at the Bully, "Why would I denounce my Relationship with my God? I am not a Coward just like the others" he said,

Sakura stop walking when she heard him; she clenched her fist.

_"So I am telling you... that being a Christian sucks. You shouldn't. YOU SHOULDN'T become like MOM!"_

Sakura bit her lower lip too, and resume her walk.

"Then you'll die!" said the bully. But before the Bully can attack Syaoran. Syaoran flew into the air. Everyone gasped; The bully blinked.

Syaoran didn't know why he floated. He looked down to see who was responsible for the thing. How boldly of him or her to do that.

"What's going on?" asked the Bully, frightened.

Syaoran gritted his teeth. He didn't felt God's presence but a black presence. "Whoever you are! Put me down! This isn't funny!" he yelled, then slowly he was being put down. The bullies got scared and left him. While the other people clapped their hands.

Syaoran didn't like this.

People started to walk towards the school; talking about Syaoran floating and the bully got scared of him.

Meiling appeared and smiled, "Ohayou Xiaolang" she said, singing.

"No thanks to you" Syaoran growled, _Meiling!_

Meiling smirked, "You don't like what I did?" she asked, "Because of me, they won't bother you anymore. Our Li Black Magic saved you. not your X-tian God."

"because you intervene!" Syaoran yelled, "Next time Meiling... don't ever ever used magic on me, you got it?"

Meiling frowned, "Even it will save your life?" she asked,

"Even it will save my life" Syaoran said, resuming his walk.

Classroom...

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at the voice, it was Tomoyo... her ex-best friend. She force herself to smile. "How are you doing?" she asked,

"No... I should be the one asking you that... How are you?" she asked, while her voice trembled.

"Recovering" Sakura said, putting her hands on her chin. "Recovering..." she murmured.

"Are you?" Tomoyo asked,

"28 percent" Sakura said, smiling again.

The door opened; it was Syaoran. But his face was tired.

"What happen to him?" Sakura asked, as Syaoran ignored her and went directly to his seat.

"He's been insulted, mock and laughed... because he is a Christian" Tomoyo said, frowning. "I don't get it... why people make a big deal when you're a Christian. I mean... when you're Buddhist.. catholic... Muslim... it's not a big deal for us... but when you're a Christian-"

Sakura saw something in her eyes; as she was talking. "I never ask you this, but what are you Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, "Are you a Buddhist?"

Tomoyo blushed, then she sighed. "I am a Christian... but I don't tell anyone." she said, sighing. "Because I am a coward... just like what Li-kun said earlier"

Sakura slowly nodded, "Oh yeah.. my mom is a Christian... as well... and so your mom is a Christian too?" Sakura asked, Tomoyo nodded. "Well-"

"LI-KUN!"

Sakura and Tomoyo saw the clown of the class "Takashi Yamazaki"

"CHEER UP LI-KUN! I am with you!" he yelled, Syaoran blinked. "I admire your bravery in Christianity even I am not a Christian." he said, smiling. Syaoran smiled. "Did you know that Christianity came from the word Christ followers? It was also use in Christ-mas. Because it is the Birth of Jesus Christ." he said, "and Christmas is almost approaching!"

"More Lies Yamazaki?" Chiharu asked, sighing.

Tomoyo smiled, "No Chiharu-chan.. its the truth" she said, smiling.

All of them looked at Tomoyo, while Syaoran blinked at her.

"How did you know?" Chiharu asked,

"I am a book reader remember?" Tomoyo said, nervously. Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her.

"And then Jesus and Santa Claus became friends; Santa Claus loves to give gifts to Jesus Christ every Christmas. But Jesus Christ told Santa Claus that the best gift he can received every Christmas is when Santa Claus give gifts to the small children all around the world! and so Rudolf-"

"Oh and that's a lie" Tomoyo giggled,

All of them sighed, as Yamazaki continued his story.

_It maybe a lie but he eased the pain in my heart_... Syaoran thought looking at him. "arigato..." he whispered,

Canteen...

When Syaoran entered the canteen; everyone avoided him. He felt so out of place. But it didn't matter to him. He knew that being a Christian will get you emotionally tired and it's in the process. But he didn't know that it will be hard like this. Although he endured thousands of pain in training; this isn't anything but that.

But His mind was set. If he can endure that training; then he can endure this.

"Li-kun?"

Syaoran was to eat his lunch, when he saw Tomoyo smiling at him; pointing at the seat in front of him. Syaoran blushed for no reason but nodded.

"How are you?" Tomoyo asked,

"I am fine" Syaoran said, resuming eating.

"You have to endure a lot of pain. I admire your bravery." she said, looking at her lap. Syaoran just ignored her; Tomoyo smiled, "Don't worry Li-kun... I understand you. I am not like them" she said, "as a matter of fact.. I want to give you this" she said, putting an old white notebook at the desk. Syaoran eyes widened when he saw the name 'Nadeshiko Kinomoto'. He grabbed it quickly and looked at her. "I know you're wondering why give it to you, and not Sakura-chan... but you need it more than Sakura, even it was her mom's notebook." she said, sighing. "And then when you are through... give it to Sakura and she'll learn more from it" she said, smiling.

Syaoran quickly ate his lunch to spear time to read the old notebook. Now he has 30 minutes to scanned the notebook; after he finished his lunch, he run towards the school garden and read the notebook. It is truly Sakura Mom's book, He remembered Little Sakura showing him her mom's handwriting and how she said she wanted to be just like her mother. As he flipped the notebook, he found out it was Nadeshiko's scratch book and Diary at the same time.

_A friend of God  
You are called to be My Child.  
Called out of the world to  
know and to Love me.  
Commit yourself to me and  
I shall set my love on you,  
Together with all the blessings  
and Favor you desire.  
Then will our Love and friendship  
grow deeper and you shall surely know  
What it is to be loved by me.  
- Father God_

Then Syaoran turned on the next page and read the verses. "Love not the world, neither the things that are in the world. If anyone love the world, the love of the Father is not in him. (1 John 2:15)" Syaoran then looked at the next verse and read, "friendship with the world is enmity with God (James 4:4)"

_So Sakura's Mother is a Christian..._

After a week...

Syaoran did his best to look for a Christian Church to grow. It was impossible at first but he found one. It was overwhelming. The people were so hospitable and only after two days; he became a part of the Christian church. That week also, he's been observing Sakura who changed so fast. From a Flower Gang to a Cheerful High school girl. But still... denying that she is a Christian. While Meiling kept her distance from him; but he is still on guard with her because he knew that she was planning something. As for the Clow cards that escaped the book; It's been days... searching one of them. Cerberus and Sakura kept looking for them. But the cards aren't active so they just wait for the cards to attack and put them back in the book.

Syaoran as usual, was eating alone in the canteen reading his Bible. While receiving many murmurs and smirked. His popularity went down and became a laughingstock at school. But he didn't care. Sakura Mom's Notebook gave him strength to face them. As he was about to flipped another page. He heard Sakura's voice laughing again at the other table. He looked at her and frowned._ God... how can I make her come to You? _Then he resume reading the Bible and blinked at the words. _Let us not give up meeting together, as some are in the habit of doing, but let us encourage one another—and all the more as you see the Day approaching._

Syaoran blinked at the word again and looked at Sakura; God had spoken so he had to do something about this.

"Hi!"

Sakura almost jumped when someone touched her shoulder during P.E. Class. She turned around and saw Syaoran smiling at her. _What does he want? _She force herself and greeted him back.

"How are you?" he asked, sitting beside her. "We're you ok?" he added,

"My Life is getting better," she corrected. "But I guess I should thank you for changing my life" she added, giving him a polite smile. Syaoran shakes his head, as she expected. The worst is yet to come. She knew that he'll soon ask her about Christianity or even invite her to church. She saw Syaoran been running around; inviting people to attend his church.

"Why not thank Him by coming on our Bible study later?" he asked, smiling.

_Shoot... _She knows. She knows... he'll say that. She bit her lip, not sure what to say. She felt so uncomfortable. "Um.. I am not interested..." she said, looking down. An awkward moment passed between them. She remembered Touya saying something like

_They'll Invite you because they want to make Church members. Bring them into the folds and make you suffer. Aren't Church people all the same?_

When Syaoran opened his mouth, she braced herself; and started to think of a way to talk back or any excuse or reasons if he pressed on the topic. Also she felt a twinge of frustration. _Why couldn't church people mind their own business? Wasn't it enough that I have accepted Jesus and just go on with my life? Yeah right I do deny that I am a Christian. But I AM a Christian. I am saved. So God should just love me the way I am right? without doing these stuff and stuff and stuff- _Her thought interrupted when Syaoran begun to speak.

"Okay. Well.. I'll see you around." he said, standing up and giving her a friendly side. "If you need a friend... I'll just be around" he said, and left her. There's something in his voice. _Sadness? A twinge of regret? Pity? _She doesn't know but she sure doesn't like it and if she could take back her words and come with him... She'll sure do it.

... and My God! God is really a very Persistent God. Because as the Last bell rang; and everyone exits the school grounds. She received a letter with an address from a running Syaoran.

"Sakura! I hope you can catch up on our Bible Meeting! It will be so much fun!" he said, waving on her.

"I told you I am not interested!" Sakura growled,

Syaoran stopped, he isn't far away from her. "Well I didn't mean to offend you... but I hope... I really hope you can come. That's the Church address" he said, smiling. Then he left the school.

"You should go"

Sakura blinked and saw Tomoyo, walking up behind her. "So that you won't feel empty anymore" she said, smiling at her.

_"So that you won't feel empty anymore"_

Sakura stared at the Church entrance. She looked at the address once more at the paper and sighed; _Why did I came here? What made me come here?_

_"So that you won't feel empty anymore"_

"Because of Tomoyo's words..." she sighed, "I better go back. I don't belong here." she said, but she jumped a little when she turned around because she felt someone's presence.

"HI! I am so glad you made it!" Syaoran smiled at her, his eyes were shinning.

Sakura blushed, Syaoran smile always make her heart beat fast. "Um.. I can't stay" she said, trembling.

Syaoran gave her a puzzled look. "Why is that?" he asked,

"Because I-" Sakura had to think of an excuse.. fast. "B-Because.." she saw Syaoran's bible. "I don't have a Bible!" she said, then she laughed nervously.

Syaoran chuckled and grabbed her hand; making Sakura blushed more. "Don't Worry! I am sure we can find one for you inside the Church" he said,

"B-But-"

Sakura tried to hide her discomfort as they entered the Church. There were some Introductions and some people knew her by Nadeshiko; she heard many wonderful words of her Mother which made her almost cry. When she took her seat; The pastor smiled at her and gave her a Bible.

A few more minutes...

She truly felt so uncomfortable. As she gaze around; people were writing something in their Notebooks. Her hands were shaking. She had a trouble concentrating. Even though the atmosphere was totally friendly. She felt she doesn't belong there. The Message is all about God's Love. His Love for all the people, even to those people who don't know Him; or don't want Him. He loves them truly. She glanced at Syaoran who was sitting on the other row listening seriously at the discussion.

"So what do you think of the text?" asked the Pastor.

Syaoran raised his hand, and stood up. "It's about Unconditional Love. People love people because they are being loved. But when you have an enemy; you can't love your enemies. But God is different. He loves people even though people don't want Him. Even people despise him and denounce him" Syaoran smiled. the other Christians nodded, "God Loves us even we are dirty, sinners, and He forgives us... Although we have to remember that Love is a Give-and-take relationship. Even though God doesn't mind that He doesn't receives some Love... We have to Love Him because He loves us so much... He even gave Jesus... imagine... giving your only son... to save People. That's really an incredible Love." he said, then he accidentally looked at Sakura, "So.. I kind of wonder why people... doesn't want to be with Him?" he asked,

Sakura gasped, she felt defensive. Even though Syaoran didn't mention anyone and no one knew. She knew that she was the _target_.

Church Parking Lot...

"Hey.. Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Syaoran asked, catching up Sakura after the Bible Session.

Sakura turned on him, "I can't believe you did this. I thought you changed for the better" she said, trying to control her tears.

"I don't understand-"

"Oho! You don't?" Sakura asked, "I knew what you're trying to pull Mr. Li. So... what kind of recognition did you get after bringing me here?" she asked,

"What are you-"

"Stop the crap Syaoran. Just stop it" she said, turning back to leave.

Syaoran frowned and grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura stopped; but she ignored Syaoran's hand on her hand for some weird reason she didn't snapped on him, "I don't understand. Please calm down and explain everything to me" he said, "Please Sakura-"

Sakura felt her tears fell, "What was the reason why you invite me in this Bible session? To show everyone that you invited someone? And then.. when you were explaining... YOU LOOK AT ME! As if I am your target!" she yelled,

Syaoran sighed, "I accidentally looked at you because I felt your eyes on me... But I am not implying anything" he said, "So if you-"

"Just stop. Ok? Just let me go with my own Life. I am a Christian; but I won't be like you." Sakura said, looking down.

Syaoran let go of her hand, "I don't know... what I did wrong. Honestly. But I am sorry... for hurting you. I don't know that was the message. But if I knew... " his voice trailed. Sakura waited for him to answer. "I thought... you'll have fun and I-"

_That's it. _Sakura growled, "Well I've got news for you. I didn't had fun" she said, "I was humiliated-"

"No you did not. It was your own Conscience" Syaoran said, clenching his fist. "or perhaps... you were convicted-"

Sakura snapped, "Go to hell Syaoran Li" she growled.

Syaoran stepped back, shocked at her last words. Then his shoulder dropped. Sakura left him without looking back, her emotions careening back and forth between disappointment and hurt.

Kinomoto's House...

Sakura burst out, without greeting. She went straightly to her bed, and cried. Touya blinked and told Cerberus to check on her and told her about the Cards news.

"Sakura-chan, we spotted the firey card on the third street and you have to-"

"Go 'way..." she said, crying.

"But Sakura-chan"

"Please.. Kero-chan.. (sobs) I want to be (sobs) alone" she said,

Cerberus sighed and didn't have a choice but to leave her.

"Damn you Syaoran... Damn you..." she cried so much. A few more minutes she sat up and grabbed her bag to get her towel. When she realized that she didn't returned the Bible she used. She sighed and took it out. Then she put the Bible on her bed and put in her mind that she will give it back to Syaoran tomorrow and never come back to that Church again. She grabbed the towel and wiped her tears. Accidentally her feet moved and the Bible fell down on her floor. She growled. Talk about pain. When she picked the Bible, her eyes widened and trembled. She saw the name of the owner of the Bible. She wiped her tears and cleared her vision to see if she's not hallucinating.

The Owner of the Bible she used was her... Mom

**_Nadeshiko Kinomoto._**

**To be Continued..**

ChanChan: Ahh.. Mother's know best... I suddenly missed my Mom. But yeah what was Nadeshiko Role in this story now? Find out on the next update of the story. For the people who still reads this... Thank you so much and God bless! For those who don't like the story, its okay no harm done. Just respect my decision to write this story.

This is an alternate universe.

S+S FOREVER!!!

GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!!!


	11. The Purpose

**It may seem awkward, but if you open your heart and read the rest. You'll see a miracle in your life.**

** Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! This March we will also release our very own MANGA if you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been months or years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**For more Updates: google this "Chette-chan Fan Page facebook" and liked it :) **

**This Chapter is dedicated to "mayuri sarmah" :)****  
**

**CHANGES IN MY LIFE  
Chapter 11: The Purpose  
**by: Chette (ChanChan) and Mosasi

Sakura, with her trembling hands picked up the Bible and opened it slowly. She saw her mother's handwriting. It is indeed hers. But why is it from Syaoran? She sat on her bed and flipped the pages. She saw some scribbles here and there and some highlights of her mother's favorite verses. One of the verse caught her eyes. "I love you, O LORD, my strength. The LORD is my rock, my fortress and my deliverer; my God is my rock, in whom I take refuge. He is my shield and the horn of my salvation, my stronghold." she read it softly, tears kept falling in her face. "Then how come.. He didn't protect you..." she whispered. She wiped her tears and continued to flip on the pages; then another verse was highlighted. "All things work together for the good of those that love the Lord and are called according to his purpose." she read out loud,

A brief Silence...

Sakura shakes her head and threw the Bible. She cried so loudly until a light appeared enveloped her room. Sakura was about to yell when the light faded and looked around. She stood up and realized she was not in her room anymore. She was in a different place. Suddenly, she heard someone speaking. She looked up and saw her mother in her young days, at the top of a tree returning a baby bird to it's nest.

_"Just a little more and you'll be home..."_

Then when she was about to go down, she fell.

"MOM!" Sakura yelled,

_But Nadeshiko landed on the hands of a very handsome guy, Sakura recognized him._

_"Mr. Kinomoto..." Nadeshiko blushed,_

_"An Angel has fallen from the sky..." Fujitaka said,_

Then suddenly, there was a black and Sakura heard someone yelling her mother's name.

_"Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko! Over here!"_

Sakura gasped when she saw her mother running towards a girl. She looks so young.

_"Sonomi, what's the rush?" she asked, smiling._

"Aunt Sonomi?" Sakura whispered,

_Sonomi giggled "oooohh where did you go again?" she asked, "you almost missed lunch" she said, giving her the bentou._

_"No where.." Nadeshiko blushed while getting her bentou._

_"Are the rumors true?" Sonomi asked, "Are you going out with Mr. Kinomoto?" she asked, frowning. Nadeshiko blushed. "Oh come on! I told you he is a very evil guy" she added,_

_"He is a very nice teacher" Nadeshiko said, as she started to eat her bentou._

_"Being a Teacher and Student isn't just the problem here. He is not an ordinary person, Nade... He is a sorcerer" Sonomi said, sighing, "While you are a... Christian... those two don't mix" she added,_

"My dad is a sorcerer? and Mom is a Christian?" Sakura whispered, and then she continued to listen.

_Nadeshiko sighed, "Well, what if are we meant to be together?" she asked, looking at Sonomi._

_"Nade!" Sonomi gaped._

_"Though Mr. Kinomoto hasn't confess to me yet? I have a feeling.. he is the one for me; and the Bible said.. whatever God will put together, let no man separate them right?" she said, blushing._

_"and Our God isn't idiot" Sonomi said, rolling her eyes. "He won't put a sorcerer and a Christian together." she said, crossing her arms, "It's like putting an angel and a demon together" she nodded._

_Nadeshiko sighed._

Then another black whole appeared before Sakura, and when the black whole faded, she saw her parents hugging under a tree.

_"This is so wrong Nade" Fujitaka said,_

_"If it's wrong, why does it feels so right" Nadeshiko said, hugging him tightly._

_Fujitaka pulled away, "I Love you... and I don't want to hurt you" he said, frowning. "I have so many enemies... and I don't want to-to risk your life" he said, frowning._

_"I will be fine... Just stay by my side and I'll be fine" she said, and then she hug Fujitaka once again._

And then another Black...and then it fades...

_"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU AND THAT SORCERER!"_

Sakura whispered, "Grandfather..."

_"But-" (Nadeshiko)_

_"I am not going to allow you to marry that wicked man! Nadeshiko if you marry him. You will no longer be a part of this family"_

_"But we're Christians! We should love everyone even-"_

_"SILENCE!" his voice echoed within the mansion, Fujitaka was kneeling in front of him._

_"I am begging you.. please accept my relationship... with Nadeshiko... I will not let anyone harm us... I am not as bad at you thin-"_

_"YOU ARE A SORCERER."_

_Fujitaka frowned, "I maybe a sorcerer...but I love Nadeshiko so much. The Life of a sorcerer is very dull and lonesome." he stood up and grabbed Nadeshiko's hand, "But with Nadeshiko in my life... There are many changes in my life... and I for once... right now, will stop being a sorcerer just to be with her"_

_"I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE A SORCERER WHETHER YOU DENOUNCE IT OR NOT!" he glared at Fujitaka; and then he looked at Nadeshiko, "I am warning you Nadeshiko. If you choose him than us. It will be over."_

_"Then I choose him.."_

Then another black came, Sakura this time is not afraid anymore, she just waited for the black to fade and transport her to another place nor time. But this time, she didn't like what she is seeing.

_They were on the road, while Nadeshiko carrying Little Sakura just exited the burning car; her eyes still blank._

_"HURRY NADESHIKO!" Fujitaka yelled, Touya was standing beside him._

_... Then a black shadow with red eyes appeared before them._

_"This is the price of your life. Fujitaka, You traitor! If you want to take a revenge on me? Captured all the Cards and we will meet once again. I will sacrifice one of your family"_

_Before the Shadow disappeared, Fujitaka closed his eyes and a light formed on his hands. "RELEASE!" he yelled, and a card formed in his hand "THUNDER!" he yelled, the card formed into a a large wolf and is made out of crackling blue-white energy. The wolf growled and captured the shadow for a minute. The Shadow formed got mad and suddenly, Sakura saw herself being grabbed and was thrown into the car._

_"SAKURA!" Nadeshiko yelled and run towards the car._

_"MOM!" Touya yelled,_

_Fujitaka threw something and chased Nadeshiko_

_"DAD!" Touya yelled,_

_Sakura closed her eyes and cried she didn't want to see this. But when she opened her eyes, she realized that she was inside of her young body. Suddenly she was surrounded by a great fire. She saw her Mom wounded while reaching out for her. "Mom.." she said, then a few seconds she was in the arms of her mother. "Mom..."_

_"Sakura.. promise me... that you'll be a good girl... and treasure this" she said, giving her the bible. "It will protect you... I promise you" she said,_

_"MOM!"_

_"NADESHIKO!" Fujitaka yelled, and then cough. When he saw them he helped his wife and his daughter._

_Touya run towards the burning car, when Sakura was in the arms of Touya..._

_"Run.. Touya... Run" she said, _

_"No Mom" Touya cried,_

_"TOUYA THIS IS AN ORDER! RUN!" Fujitaka yelled, _

_Touya looked at his parents and nodded, and then when he was very far away. The Car exploded_

_"MOMMMMMMM! DADDDDDDDDD!"_

* * *

"SAKURA! SAKURA!"

Sakura open her eyes and saw Touya beside her, she wiped her tears.

"Sakura? What happen?" he asked,

Sakura looked at the Bible, "I went to the past..." she said, "The Bible-"

"No Mistress.. It wasn't the Bible" Kero-chan said, flying towards her. "I used the Return card for you" he said, giving the card to Sakura. "Now that you know what really happened. What are you going to do now?" he asked,

Sakura looked at Touya and Kero, "The Key?" she asked, opening her hand.

Touya and Kero looked at each other and smiled, Touya gave the key to Sakura and Kero gave the two cards, 'The Dream and The Return' and the book to her.

Sakura stood up and looked at the Bible; and then she looked at the Book on her hands. She was torn, yes. But now is not the time to choose. She put her rollerblades and left the house quickly. Together with Kero, they started looking for the first card that showed up.

* * *

At the street...

Syaoran sighed, he didn't know what he did wrong. Why did Sakura just left abruptly like that. Was he too harsh on her? He shook his head and was about to turn right, when he saw a fire at the park. He run towards it and could sense that it was not an ordinary fire.

"Key which holds the powers of the dark, Show thy true form before me, By our contract, I, Sakura command you! Release!"

Syaoran gasped when she saw Sakura transformed the key into the wand. "SAKURA!" he yelled,

"Don't stop me! Stay there!" Sakura said, looking at the firey. The firey smirked and surrounded Sakura and Syaoran. The fire begun to get big. "I told you not to come here!" she yelled,

"Don't do this!" Syaoran yelled, "You're using-"

"MAGIC?" Sakura asked, "Can your God rescue us in this kind of predicament?" she yelled, the fire is getting close at them.

"But this is not the way-"

"Look! Stop lecturing me first and just start thinking how can we get the hell out of here!" Sakura yelled, the fire is getting really close to them. "Kero! help us!" she yelled,

"I am sorry Mistress! My powers are fire too!" Kero said, he couldn't do anything too.

"Is there a card to use for this?" Sakura yelled,

Kero shakes his head, looking at the Dream and Return. The firey blew the fire and made it more bigger. Syaoran picked his 'Wind' card but it was no use without his sword, he shook his head.

"MISTRESS! MASTER!"

"Oh god! What are we going to do?" Sakura cried, then she heard Syaoran saying the familiar verse.

"The LORD is my rock, my fortress and my deliverer; my God is my rock, in whom I take refuge. He is my shield and the horn of my salvation, my stronghold..." he whispered,

Suddenly the place became cloudy and started to rain. Syaoran and Sakura looked at the sky.

"DO IT NOW MISTRESS!" Kero yelled,

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow Card!" Sakura yelled, The firey tried to escape but in the end it became a card and flew towards Sakura.

Sakura looked at the Card and then at the sky; then the Rain stopped. She looked at her wet companion, "Syaoran?" she asked,

Syaoran didn't looked at Sakura, but rather kept looking at the sky. "Thank you God..." he whispered. Then as if it was a cue he saw Sakura lost her strength and he hurriedly caught her before her head hit the ground. "SAKURA!"

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes slowly, she saw a finely cut brown hair topped the handsome face above her. The lips were colorless, the jaw tensed, the brown eyes wide with shock. She knew those eyes, "Syaoran..." The name came out in a hoarse whisper. Every nerve ending tingled to life. The shock in his eyes shifted to anger. Their fury brought Sakura back to her senses. She squirmed slightly. "I'm fine now... what happen?" she asked,

He set her roughly on her feet, steadying her with strong hands on her waist. "IF YOUR BODY CAN'T HANDLE THE MAGIC PRESSURE THEN DON'T DO IT!" he yelled,

"I didn't know it would cost me to faint-" Sakura said, holding her hair.

"I know! That is why I am trying my very best to tell you not to use any of it!" Syaoran growled. He was really angry at what happen. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, "Why are you using that Clow card and key anyway?" The question came slowly, each word forced between clenched teeth.

Sakura couldn't help but to took a couple steps back; Syaoran is really mad. She stared at him in surprised, "It was my duty as a Cards Mistress-"

"Why?"

She couldn't pretend she didn't know what he meant by that one-word question. "The Short Answer would be... I have found my purpose and my purpose lies within these things" she said, showing the card and the clow wand. "and I am here to fulfill that purpose"

"That's not the answer that I want to hear"

"I used the Return Card for her to see the real past, Master.." Kero flew between them.

His brown-eyes gaze gentled, He rubbed a hand down his face in a gesture so familiar that it caught her heart, "I am sorry.. I snapped at you. I kept wondering earlier what made you say those words when we separated and then I find you here risking your life to capture a card... though its no excuse" he sighed,

"It's Okay." The words came out with a cracked whisper. Sakura was surprised to even reply at him like that, She pressed her lips together hard, unable to tear her gaze from his, wishing she could talk with him without remembering the past. Plus she was mad at him hours later and now they are like... Friends. She saw him heaved a sigh.

"Well I am going now-"

"Syaoran.." she called his name, he looked at her. "I am so sorry for what happen earlier... I thought you were trying to gain points by bringing me there" she said, looking down.

Was it his imagination, or did she sound panicky? "Sakura, It never occurred to me... to do the things you thought I was doing earlier. The very reason why I invite you it's because I want your life to be changed."

"But it felt that I was a target-"

"We are all target of His word. His word is a sharper than any two-edge sword. His words are all about discipline" he said, and then he left leaving Sakura standing there speechless.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Syaoran looked at the group of whispering and giggling girls looking at the window. They were window shopping. Then he heard some children marveling the statue of Santa Claus. Of course, Christmas items for children and the adult chaperon are coming towards the street. They were all preparing for Christmas. It was cold too, so he decided to take a seat at the park. He looked around and smiled; it has been two weeks since Sakura captured a card in this park. And ever since that day, they see each other at school but avoid each other. She is now a Cards Mistress and he is a Christian, they don't mix anymore.

"Li-kun!"

Syaoran looked at the voice and smiled, "Daidouji-san" he stood up and bowed,

Tomoyo bowed back, and both took their seat, "What are you doing here?"

"Just finish looking at some of the kids doing window shopping" he smiled,

"This is your first time celebrating Christmas am I right?" Tomoyo asked, Syaoran nodded. "Any word from Sakura?" she asked,

Syaoran frowned, "You're with her almost everyday... why are you asking?" he asked,

"I mean about you two." Tomoyo said, emphasizing the word 'Two'. "You guys aren't even talking at school"

Syaoran sighed, "She is now a cards mistress... and I am a Christian..." He force a smile, "An Angel and a Demon"

Tomoyo frowned, "Are you calling Sakura-chan a demon?" she asked, then she hit Syaoran shoulder.

"Ite! I was just kidding"

"A sorcerer and a Christian is different than demon and angel remember that Li-kun" she said, frowning

"I know... I was kidding" Syaoran said, rubbing his arm where Tomoyo hit him.

Silence...

"Do you know that Jesus' friends are not the righteous but the sinners?" she asked, looking at Syaoran. Syaoran blinked, "You haven't been reading that story huh?" she winked, Syaoran shake his head. "That story tells us that even we are Christians, we are not prohibited to mingle with other people and that Jesus dying on the cross for all of us, is not just for the Christians but for all people." she leaned at Syaoran, "Including Sorcerers" she added,

"I see..." Syaoran said, looking at the snow pile at his shoes.

"Oh speaking of one! There she is!" Tomoyo yelled, "Sakura! Over here!"

Syaoran jaw dropped, he saw Sakura coming towards them.

Sakura blinked seeing Syaoran, "Tomoyo-"

"Surprise!" Tomoyo yelled, smiling. She grabbed Sakura and push her at the seat beside Syaoran. "Now I am going to do my shopping. You two can talk while I am doing that"

"Tomoyo-"

"Daidouji-"

Both chorused and looked at each other. Tomoyo giggled and left them.

Syaoran sighed and stood up, "I am going now, nice to see you Sa-"

"I don't mind being alone with you, Syaoran"

Syaoran's heartbeat increased, he turned around and sat down beside her again. "That's really nice to hear, because I really enjoy your company" he blurted.

Silence...

"Oh sorry..." Syaoran said, his face turning red like an apple. Sakura giggled. "So.. how are you?" he asked, "No cards to capture?" he added,

Sakura shook her head, "But Kero is looking for them, there were some cards spotted before but they were gone long when we get there..." she said, looking down. "I am not really doing good in capturing them"

"What cards didn't you get?" Syaoran asked,

"Let's see... Kero said... we lost the cards called Time, Cloud and Twin" Sakura said, while shaking head, "I don't think I am doing good as a cards mistress..." she added,

"Hang in there..." Syaoran said, whispered.

"Thanks..."

Silence...

"Hey.. can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence. Syaoran nodded. "When you recited the verse about your God protecting us when we were surrounded by the fire... and it did rain... How come... He didn't protect my parents when the car was burning?" she asked, looking at him. Her eyes almost teary-eyed.

Syaoran sighed, he felt completely at a loss, _What can I say Lord? How can I help her?_ "I-" he stopped relunctantly.

"If God can do it to you, how come he didn't protect my parents that time?" Sakura asked, desperately.

"B-Because God wants what's best for us...?"

"Is this life... He wants for me to have?" Sakura asked, "No parents? Nothing at all?"

"You have your brother..." Syaoran said, "and you have Him... He will never leave you"

She considered his words in silence for a minute, "If your God can really do anything..." she said slowly, "and He loves me and wants whats best for me.. why did he let these things happen to me?" she asked, The walls she'd built around her heart crumbled instanntly totally. She burst into tears and hid her face against Syaoran's chest.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her, rested his cheek against her head and rocked her slightly. His heart felt as though it would burst through his ribs in empathy to her. But he has no answer for her...

After a few minutes,

We see Sakura now wiping her tears. "Sorry for that..."

Syaoran nodded, "I don't know if this is the answer you want to hear but.. the bible also said that All things work together for the good of those that love the Lord and are called according to his purpose." he sighed, "There is a purpose why these things happened and right now I don't know the answers, but all we have to do is... trust Him. Many people were shocked when the God in heaven let His son died on the cross, some people thought that He is stupid for sacrificing His one and only son... but... after He died and rose again... People found out the purpose." he grabbed Sakura's hands, "I was a lonely boy... always being alone... and then I met you" he looked deeply at Sakura's eyes. "and then I had to go.. to fullfill my purpose in China.. to become a clan leader; and after many years, I had to fullfill my purpose and promise that is why I came back here..." Syaoran shakes his head, "I don't know my purpose yet of why I became a Christian, when I am a magical clan leader... but I know.. someday I will know" he ended, while looking at her lips, Those lips looked too inviting, He closed his eyes and kissed them - a light, quick kiss. Then when he opened his eyes, he smiled and said, "and I know.. one day.. you'll have all the answers to your questions and your purpose..."

Sakura at first was shock, looking at him. Then boldly enough for her but she wanted it, she grabbed Syaoran and kissed him. Syaoran was quite surprise but kissed her back, drawing her close in his embrace. She willingly, lean against him. Her kiss was warm and woderful, it felt exactly the same as her kisses in his dreams. She relaxed against him as the kiss deepened, rejoicing in the gentle strength of his arms.

The Kiss became another Kiss and another and another. And then Syaoran wrapped his arms more tightly around her; resting against her hair. His chest rose and fell in a deep sigh, "Sakura..." The word was a husky whisper, filled with reverence. Her cheek against his shoulder, she breathed a soft sigh of contentment.

"Thank you Lord," Syaoran whispered, while the people looked at them and sighed.

** To be Continued..**

ChanChan: I'm sorrry for not updating... been busy with my books. Melody in my heart and Seven Worlds are now books, for more information please visit my profile :)

R+R! :D This is an alternate universe. ^_^

S+S FOREVER!

GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!


	12. His decision

**It may seem awkward, but if you open your heart and read the rest. You'll see a miracle in your life.**

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! This March we will also release our very own MANGA if you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been months or years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**For more Updates: google this "Chette-chan Fan Page facebook" and liked it :)**

**This Chapter is dedicated to "mayuri sarmah" :)  
**

**CHANGES IN MY LIFE  
Chapter 12: His decision  
**by: Chette (ChanChan) and Mosasi

Sakura stood for a moment outside the glassy restaurant window, rethinking of her indecisive decision. Her conversation with Tomoyo yesterday, ringing in her head. Christmas is approaching and knowing that she has changed for this year, not religiously but kindly; she wanted to do more for her brother. She wanted to give him a gift for Christmas, the problem is she doesn't have money to buy gifts.

_"You needed a part-time job and I just know the perfect place." _

_Sakura stared at her, "What kind of part time job?" _

_"My mom's friend has this restaurant and they are in need of a waitress. So I thought it would be a perfect thing for you." Tomoyo said, winking. "It was also the perfect time." _

Now here she is, standing in front of the classy restaurant, her resume and flyer on her hand. Squaring her shoulders, she grabbed the door handle, pulled it open and stepped inside. She entered the airy foyer and let the door close behind her. She widened her gaze. The place was more impressive than what she'd imagined. It was large, classy and full of tables. Well of course it is a restaurant, but when you look from the outside it doesn't look much classy just as you are inside.

"Yes may I help you?" asked the perky teenager as if she should be leading cheers at the local high school.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I am here for the job?" she asked.

"Ohh!" she giggled, and then waved her to a chair at the nearby table. "I'll let the owner know you are here."

Sakura returned the girl's smile and took a seat in the chair. As she waited for the restaurant owner.

_"Ms. Kinomoto?" _

A voice pulled Sakura from her thoughts, her head jerked up. "Yes?" she rose to her feet and extended her hand.

"Yes, you are Tomoyo's friend?" the older lady said, giving her hand a perfunctory shake and flashing a smile that showed a mouthful of perfect white teeth.

"Yes Ma'am.. I would like to work here for two weeks.. a part time..."

"Aren't you the bad girl-" she stopped and her gaze lowered to the clipboard in her hands. A frown marred his lovely brow, "Yes you are-"

Sakura hesitated for a minute, but nodded. "Demo.. I have changed and the reason why I want to have a part time job is because I want to... give gifts this Christmas." she shook her head and smiled, "I will do my best Ma'am.. You can count on it." she reassured her.

"Change...eh" she rolled the word around her tongue as if testing it, "Okay.. I will.. see your performance for the whole week, if I don't like you.. then just say goodbye to your part time job."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good.

"Since you do have school... so you can start to work after school hours..." she said, looking down at the clipboard. "But every Saturday, I want to see you here at 8 o clock in the morning sharp."

"E-Eight in the morning?" Sakura gasped.

"Do you have a problem Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura sighed, "I..Iie... Nandemo nai..."

"Good." The owner smiled, "Besides.. A thug can wake up early in the morning right?"

_So she's testing me... she still thinks that I am a thug... _Sakura sighed, "Y-Yes ma'am..."

"Tomorrow is Saturday... be here.. at Eight in the morning."

* * *

Sakura stopped her rollerblades in front of a coffee shop, debated whether to drink coffee or not. After all, everyone knew that the caffeine in the coffee was essential to sound mental functioning. And since this would be her first day on the job, she need her brain cells needed to be alert. It didn't help her concentration that she'd stayed up way past midnight listening to Kero-chan's cards lesson; she needed to know every card so that if there will be a card that she needed to catch, she could counter attack it. So when the alarm rang at six she'd barely able to pry her eyelids open.

Deciding she would go for it, she opened the coffee shop and people were lining up to get their morning doze of espresso just like her. _Ahh.. The sacrifices I had to make. _If she will act just like how she was before, people would make a way for her and she'll get her free coffee. She shook her head.

Finally. After waiting for fifteen minutes, she was able to reach the counter. "One espresso please." she said, fishing the money out of her bag. She shoved money across the counter and smiled as she picked her coffee.

Before she could pull the door open, a familiar voice sounded and she whirled. Syaoran stood behind her, dressed in his usual green shirt and pants, looking quite handsome especially with his irresistible smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, Sakura blinked, then remembered the kiss they had shared before. She blushed. Without words she just raised her coffee cup. "Coffee?" he asked again, Sakura nodded. "You like coffee?"

"W-Well.. sh-shigoto.." she murmured, funny. She hadn't yet had a single drop of her coffee, but she suddenly felt wide awake.

"Work? you work?" A thoughtful look crossed Syaoran's face. "What kind?"

"A waitress..." she murmured.

"What time?" Syaoran glanced around, "I mean.. do you have time?"

Sakura glanced at the overhead clock. "I still have forty-five minutes..."

Syaoran looked at the time, ".. let's talk then." he said, smiling.

Sakura followed him as they both crossed the room and took a seat at the table by the window. When Syaoran pulled out a chair and took a seat opposite to her, she blinked. "Aren't you going to drink something?"

"Er..." Syaoran blushed, "Actually.. I've been here for the past hour and my stomach is already full of coffee."

Sakura took a sip of her coffee and settled back in her chair, "Really? What did you do so early in the morning?"

"...Study."

"What kind?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran hesitated for a while but he placed the black book he's been holding onto the table. Only then Sakura realized that the black book wasn't the latest murder mystery book. "Bible study."

Her smile froze on her lips. "I see.. I hope this talking is not about converting me again?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, his brows drew together.

"I told you Syaoran... I am not-" she stopped and sighed.

"No.. I won't. I ask you for a company not because I am going to preach the gospel to you." Syaoran blushed, "Actually.. I.. well.."

"Hmm?" Sakura took a sip of her coffee.

"Um.." Syaoran's face becoming redder by the minute. "You see.. I..."

"What is it?"

He grind his teeth as he spoke the words, "... kindamissyou.." he closed his eyes, waiting for her response.

Sakura froze. A shiver traveled up her spine. Now she is indeed awake not thanks to the coffee.. but thanks to this handsome believer who was sitting across her. "W-Well...J-Jitsuwa...atashi.. kangaete iru..."

Syaoran opened his eyes, his jaw dropped. "Ho-Ho-Hontou?" he asked, breathlessly. Sakura nodded. Syaoran chuckled a minute. "W-Well.. a-after.. t-the... kiss..I- I couldn't stop thinking of..you...too.." he mumbled.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you care about me?"

His head just exploded. Syaoran couldn't move. As if his soul left him.

_"Syaoran?"_

Syaoran's soul came back! as he realized what he was doing, "M-Mochiron!"

"Um.. so how come you're avoiding me at school?"

"Well.. to tell you honestly... before I was avoiding you because.. I thought we don't mix.. you know.. as a-" he stopped and scratch his head.

"A christian and a sorcerer?" she mumbled.

Syaoran nodded, "Indeed it's kinda... weird to put them together right?" he asked.

"But you are a sorcerer too..."

He shrugged, "Well my pastor will help me to get rid of this power.. so.. anyway... I was avoiding you... because of that... but then.. Tomoyo and I had this talk.. about Jesus' friends are not the righteous but the sinners... and how Jesus died on the cross for all of us..." he closed his eyes as he remembered the conversation between them.

_"A sorcerer and a Christian is different than demon and angel remember that Li-kun" _

_"I know... I was kidding" _

_"Do you know that Jesus' friends are not the righteous but the sinners? You haven't been reading that story huh? That story tells us that even we are Christians, we are not prohibited to mingle with other people and that Jesus dying on the cross for all of us, is not just for the Christians but for all people. Including Sorcerers" _

"I see..." Sakura nodded as she finished her coffee. "But...why are you still avoiding me after that conversation?"

"Well.." Syaoran took a deep breath, "Because Iwasafraid thatImightkissyou" he said it fast.

Sakura's face became red. "I.. see.." she bit her lip and swallowed, then she remembered what he said before. "Um.. S-Syaoran.. you mention.. about.. your pastor helping you to get rid of your powers?" she asked. Syaoran nodded. "But-"

"Yes?"

"I need you."

"H-Huh?" his eyes widen.

"I need you.. and your powers.. I can't capture the cards all by myself..." she grabbed Syaoran's hand quickly. "Please think about it?"

"Sa-Sakura-"

"Can you please think about it?"

* * *

_"I need you.. and your powers.. I can't capture the cards all by myself..."_

Syaoran groaned and placed his hands over his face, then he leaned back in the sofa and tried to focus on the show he was watching. But his mind kept returning to his encounter with Sakura at the coffee shop conversation. He still couldn't believe he just said 'I will think about it' to her. His gaze shifted sideways to the Li's sword placed at the wall. Then his eyes shifted at the book placed on his glass table, he was torn.

_"Master..."_

Syaoran paused his thoughts and looked at Wei.

"You seem troubled..."

Syaoran sighed and looked down, "I am.. actually troubled.."

"If.. I may say something.. it is better to talk to someone than keep it to yourself."

Syaoran looked at him, "Then...Wei please sit.. down.." he said, clasping his hands both, "I'll tell you what's bothering me." he added, Wei nodded and sat at the sofa across him, "I am a Christian now.. so its natural for me to get rid of these powers, right?" he asked, Wei sighed and nodded. "...but Sakura told me.. that she needed me.. and my powers." he frowned. "What should I do?"

Wei smiled, "Kong xue lai feng wei bi wi yin." he nodded. "If the wind comes from an empty cave, it's not without a reason."

"Which means?"

"Things don't happen for no reason; everything has a cause."

Syaoran stifled a groan, he doesn't understand what Wei was trying to say and he doesn't want to play mind games. "Thanks..." he just said.

"You are not getting it, Master Xiaolang..." Wei closed his eyes. "It means... if you become a christian... then there is a purpose... and if Sakura-sama needs your powers.. there is a purpose."

Syaoran frowned. "But I can't use magic anymore. It's against the law of Go-"

"It maybe against your belief..." Wei interrupted him, "but there is a purpose and you have to find that one. You don't have to be troubled by your decision.. you just have to think what is your purpose.. why these things are happening to you." he said, after that he stood up, bowed and left him.

Syaoran sighed and picked up the Bible, a paper fell on the floor and picked it up. It was Sakura's work place. She gave the address to him incase he wants to visit her. He nodded and grabbed his jacket. "I am going out for awhile Wei."

* * *

Sakura grabbed the tray full of soup and headed to the customer's table. She just realized that during lunch, the place is very hectic. Sakura moved cautiously through the maze of tables, trying to keep the pressure off the foot with the blister.

_"Irrashimase!" _

She heard one of her co-workers greeting a customer. Then she gasped seeing Syaoran bowing at her. She rushed towards the entrance. "You came!" she said.

Syaoran blushed, seeing Sakura wearing a cute waitress uniform. "Uh yeah.. surprise?"

"Eh... Kareshi?" the co-worker said, her eyes were twinkling.

Both Sakura and Syaoran face were red as the apple, "Etou.. o-otoko tomodachi" Sakura squeaked, Syaoran nodded.

"Awww... but you guys look kawaii together!" she said, "Well Sakura-chan, you go and escort him at the table." she giggled and left them.

The people stopped what they were doing as they looked at the two flushed faced persons at the entrance of the shop. Syaoran realized what was happening, he coughed and smiled at them. "Table?"

"Oh! Oh yeah!" Sakura said, "Right this way..." she said, gesturing Syaoran to follow her.

Syaoran sat on the chair and looked at the Menu, "Um.. I want.. Shougayaki and uh.. sushi.."

Sakura nodded and wrote the order at the paper, "Anything else?" she asked, Syaoran shook his head. "Okay.. so.. your orders are shougayaki and sushi?" she asked, Syaoran nodded. "Okay, please wait a minute."

When Syaoran's order finished, she carefully put it in a tray. Nervous and almost in panic because she could sense Syaoran's eyes on her she didn't notice a group of men entering the shop in a rush which pushed Sakura off balance. Her feet tangled and the Syaoran's order went flying and she fell backward, hitting her head on the shiny hardwood floor. Everyone gasped at the sudden incident.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he rushed towards her.

Her breath came out in a whoosh and she saw stars, pain shot through her and fell unconscious.

* * *

Sakura glanced around the waiting room, looking for Syaoran. When she woke up she was inside the emergency room and there was a bandage around her head. The doctor also told her that a guy was waiting for her outside. She knew it was Syaoran because she saw him rushed towards her. Finally she spotted him across the room looking down. As if he felt someone was watching him, he looked up and their eyes met. He stood up as Sakura walked towards him.

"What did the doctor said?" Syaoran immediately asked and her heart warmed at the obvious concern in his eyes.

"My head is okay, I just fell unconscious because I hit my head on the floor... but no damage so do not worry." she smiled, "Doesn't need any stitches.. and he said in a couple of days I should be good as new."

"Yokatta.. how are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head still aches a little," Sakura said, "But I am going back to the restaurant-" she stopped when she saw Syaoran. "Eh? but I have work-"

"You will go straight home..."

"I can't. They are paying me-"

"I already paid for your time." Syaoran sighed, Sakura gasped. "Don't worry, the owner isn't mad. She was also concern of you. She was telling me that you are a hard worker and she underestimated you."

"I see..." Sakura smiled, "But.. now that I left work early.. I don't know what to do..."

"How about let's go out?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura frowned and pointed at the bandage. "Me wearing something like this?"

Syaoran chuckled and grabbed her hand, "Well I have a solution to that."

After a few minutes, Syaoran and Sakura came out of the woman's boutique and Sakura was wearing a lovely pink hat. "Perfect." Syaoran said, winking.

"I'll pay for this-"

Syaoran smirked, "Don't worry. It's a gift."

Sakura blushed and looked down, "Thank you..."

Syaoran poked Sakura's cheek, "bu yong xie" he whispered. He chuckled when Sakura blinked at him, "It means You're welcome in chinese."

Hand in Hand, both of them just walked around the streets, window shopping here and there. Sakura controlled her excitement every time she sees a thing she wanted to buy because she knew that Syaoran would buy her those things without thinking twice. As they were passing a bookstore, She felt him stopped and looked at the window. "What's wrong?" she asked, she followed Syaoran's gaze and saw the book displayed at the bookstore. "The story of David? who's that?"

"..its a story from the bible.."

Sakura frowned, "I see... do you want to go inside and see the book?"

Syaoran shook his head, "I just remembered his story.. he is a king.. God anointed him as the king of Israel..." he paused. "But before, he was a shepherd.. but he killed a giant..." he looked at Sakura, he became hyper "and he is a musician.. a composer of songs.. the book of Psalms was written by him full of songs and-" he stopped, seeing Sakura sighed. "Sorry...its.. just that... I have been thinking about what you said... and about my belief..." he shrugged, "Maybe.. this is the answer that I need...so.. I was trying to.. see if you understand it."

"Why do I have a feeling that you will turn me down?" she asked.

Syaoran smirked, "Actually.. it was the other way around." he smiled seeing Sakura's jaw drop. "You see... David was anointed by God to become the king of Israel... but at that time.. there was already a king named Saul... and this Saul wanted to kill David because he knew that David will become the king of Israel and not his son, Jonathan."

"Okay..." she said, but feeling confused.

"David.. fought a lot of battles... with the help of his sword.. and with the help of God..." he shook his head and smiled, "I guess.. I can help you. Though I will be very uncomfortable... but I will help you. This is the purpose... This is what Wei said..."

"Wei?"

"Kong xue lai feng wei bi wi yin.. it means.. Things don't happen for no reason; everything has a cause."

Sakura smiled, "All things work together for the good of those that love the Lord and are called according to his purpose." she recited.

Syaoran gasped, "Wow! you're reading the Bible now?" he asked.

Sakura smirked, "I heard that from you... before you kissed me."

Syaoran blinked, "Really?" he asked, Sakura laughed. "Sorry.. I kinda forgot what I said... before and after the kiss..."

"Why?" Sakura teased.

Syaoran scratch his head, "I don't know... hehe..."

Sakura blushed, "Shall we find out... if you will remember what we were talking before after another kiss?" she asked, boldly.

Syaoran felt his knees weaken, "E-Eh?" he gasped. Sakura giggled and stand in front of him. "S-Sakura.. this is the public-"

Sakura rose on her tiptoes and kissed him full on the mouth. He groaned and kissed back, he knew people were looking at them but he didn't care anymore. Sakura's lips were warm, soft and the scent of her... all female. After a few minute of kissing, he lifted his head and met her gaze, his dark, intense look telling her how much this moment meant to him too. "So did you remember what we just talk about before the kiss?" Sakura asked.

"I don't recall anything.." Syaoran's heart beat hard and fast, but he managed to keep his voice steady. "but...maybe... if you kiss me again.. I will?"

"Go ahead..."

This time, Sakura didn't need to tiptoe because he was the one who leaned over and kiss her again, longer this time, letting his mouth linger. It was just as sweet, though just as gentle. He pulled her closer, and this time as he kissed her, the world disappeared in a whirl of unexpected sensations.

"So did you remember it now?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes... I will help you... you can count me in." he whispered, while caressing her face.

**To be Continued..**

ChanChan: I'm sorrry for not updating... been busy with my books. Melody in my heart and Seven Worlds are now books, for more information please visit my profile :)

R+R! :D This is an alternate universe. ^_^

S+S FOREVER!

GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!


End file.
